Les héritiers accidentels
by pirate-grenouille
Summary: Après un accident de potion certains élèves mâles de sixième année se retrouvent enceints. MPREG HP/DM RW/BZ NL/TN SF/DT   Fic PWP/Mièvre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR.

Couple: HP/DM RW/BZ NL/TN SF/DT

Genre: Romance / Drame / Humour / Pervers (si la catégorie existait)

AVERTISSEMENT: La fin de cette fic sera extrêmement guimauve, le début par contre ne l'est aucunement et pourrait choquer certains lecteurs pro-vie. Homophobe s'abstenir. Je suis perverse et je l'assume, donc les lemons arrivent rapidement. (Après tout, cette fic est un peu PWP et est classé M)

Parution: Mensuel (peut-être hebdomadaire si l'inspiration collabore)

Note: L'histoire se déroule durant leur sixième année et Snape est professeur de potion.

Note 2: Petite précision, l'histoire se concentre d'abord sur les couples Nott/Londubat et Finnigan/Thomas. Les couples Harry/Draco et Zabini/Weasley viennent dans les chapitre 4 et 5.

Note 3: Je fais beaucoup de fautes et j'aimerais m'améliorer, toutes critiques constructives sera grandement appréciées.

Résumé: Après un accident de potion certains élèves mâles de sixième année se retrouvent enceints. MPREG HP/DM RW/BZ NL/TN SF/DT Fic PWP/Mièvre

LES HÉRITIERS ACCIDENTELS

**Chapitre 1-Réveil difficile**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla dans un endroit lumineux, beaucoup trop lumineux. Il referma les yeux et cacha son visage avec ses bras pour amoindrir la torture infligée par cette lumière aveuglante.

Il ignorait où il se trouvait, il savait qu'il était étendu dans un lit qui n'était pas celui de son dortoir, n'y celui se trouvant au manoir Malfoy. Peut-être était-il à l'infirmerie?

Draco attendait des voix à proximités de lui, des murmures.

Il essaya de ressembler ses derniers souvenirs; il s'était levé, douché, avait prit son petit déjeuner et était aller en cours...

Le cours de potion avec les griffons. Snape avait changé Londubat, Potter et Weasley de place. Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, avait été obligé d'endurer Weasmoche, Théodore Nott, son second meilleur ami, avait supporté le candide de service et lui avait dû se coltiner Saint-Potty. Ses souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin, ils s'arrêtaient lorsque Potter s'était assit à côté de lui.

Draco se força à ouvrir les yeux, il se trouvait effectivement dans l'infirmerie. Blaise était couché dans le lit à sa gauche, il dormait. Théodore Nott, était dans le lit à sa droite la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes.

Draco se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être indisposé par la lumière. À la droite de Théo, se trouvaient Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles s'étaient assis sur le rebord de leur lit et discutaient de Quidditch, comme ils le faisaient chaque matin dans leur dortoir.

Draco ne put retenir un grognement de rage lorsqu'il aperçu les gryffondors dans les lits en face de lui. Il ne se rappelait peut-être rien, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était de leur faute s'ils se retrouvaient tous à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient dus faire exploser leurs potions comme à l'accoutumée, les principaux suspects; Londubat et Finnigan. Les trois autres n'avaient aucune compétence en potion, mais ils étaient moins empotés que les deux autres.

Les lionceaux ne leur accordaient même pas un regard, ils discutaient entre eux comme si de rien n'était, aucune excuse à leur égard. Aucun savoir vivre ces griffons.

-Draco? Théo?

Les deux serpentards se tournèrent en direction du métis qui émergeait du sommeil.

-Comment ça va Blaise?

-Mal. C'est moi ou il y a trop de lumière ici?

Avant que Théo ou Draco puissent répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit; Dumbledore entra suivit de l'infirmière Pomfresh et des professeurs McGonagall et Snape.

-Parfait, je vois que vous êtes tous finalement réveillés. Vous devez tous vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici? Il est possible que vous souffrez de perte de mémoire, ne vous en faîtes pas, ceci est temporaire, du moins nous l'espérons. Es-ce que certains parmi vous se rappellent l'incident qui c'est produit durant votre cours de potion?

Nott leva la tête et regarda son directeur de maison.

-Je ne me rappelle pas d'un cours de potion.

-Ceci est tout à fait normal, monsieur Nott puisque vous et Londubat étiez au centre de l'explosion.

Tous les garçons commencèrent à paniquer à ce mot. Dumbledore leva les mains et attendit qu'ils se calment.

-Vous êtes tous en parfaite santé, aucun de vous a étés blessés. Il est inutile de céder à la panique.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'infirmerie alors?

-Il y a eu des complications suite à l'explosion. Vous venez de vous réveilliez d'un coma de quatre jours.

La panique s'empara à nouveau des étudiants.

-Calmez-vous, je ne vous ai pas encore annoncé la nouvelle importante.

Les élèves se turent terrifiés par ce que leur directeur allait leur annoncer.

-En quatre jours, nous avons put faire plusieurs tests, plusieurs expériences. J'ai eu beau chercher la manière la plus délicate de vous l'annoncer, je crois que la méthode direct s'impose.

Dumbledore regarda les deux professeurs, avant de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Vous êtes tous enceints.

Dix mâchoires se décrochèrent, croyant tous à une mauvaise blague. Dumbledore profita de cette accalmie pour expliquer d'avantage les évènements.

-La potion que préparait messieurs Nott et Londubat a explosée, vous éclaboussant. La mixture vous a tous fait tomber dans un profond sommeil, nous vous avons immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie. Après plusieurs analyse Pomfresh est arrivée à la conclusion que vous étiez tous tombés enceints de la personne se trouvant à proximité de vous lors de l'explosion.

Dix regards terrifiés le fixèrent.

-Par exemple; monsieur Nott porte l'enfant de son union avec monsieur Londubat, l'enfant aura par conséquence les gènes des deux, comme une grossesse normale, si vous me permettez cette expression. Donc, messieurs Goyle et Crabbe, messieurs Thomas et Finnigan, messieurs Weasley et Zabini et messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

-QUOI!

Les dix cris avaient étés puissants, dix adolescents en paniquent, remplis de détresse. Dumbledore se sentait triste pour eux, il espéra qu'il verraient le bon côté rapidement.

-Mes chers amis, vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions. Nous répondrons à chacune d'elles, mais juste avant que le silence imposé à vos cordes vocales par le choque de cette annonce se termine, je dois vous signaler que vous êtes restés endormis durant quatre jours, beaucoup de choses se produisent en quatre jours. Nous avons contactés vos familles, des médiocomages de sainte-mangouste et le ministère. Les médiocomages ont faits plusieurs tests et chacun d'entre vous, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, est en parfaite santé, ainsi que le fruit de votre union avec votre partenaire de potion. Ils m'ont assurés que vos grossesses se déroulent comme toute grossesse...féminine.

La gorge de Malfoy se serra, il avait peur de comprendre.

-Espèce de vieux fou, vous en parlez comme si c'était un acte magnifique, «le fruit de l'union». Enlever moi le machin que j'ai dans le ventre et tout de suite. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être l'incubateur d'un Potter.

- Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est aussi à moitié Malfoy, monsieur Malfoy. McGonagall fixait intensément Draco, n'appréciant aucunement le ton sur lequel ce serpentard osait s'adresser au directeur.

-Ce truc est un quart sang de bourbe, il n'a rien en commun avec les Malfoy.

-La ferme Malfoy, tu crois peut-être que j'aime avoir une descendance de mangemort dans mon ventre.

Draco voulu se lever pour aller défoncer la tronche du balafré une bonne fois pour toute, mais Snape le repoussa violement sur le lit.

-Vous garderez vos petites querelles parentales pour une autre fois.

Draco se calma par respect pour son directeur de maison, cependant son père allait en entendre parler.

Dumbledore remercia Severus d'un signe de tête et poursuivit son discourt.

-Je comprend votre colère et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui choisiront cette voie. Après plusieurs analyses de la potion, nous sommes arrivés à une solution, nous avons créés une potion qui vous permettra d'avorter. La potion de monsieur Londubat s'est retrouvée à être extrêmement puissante et aucuns sortilèges n'avaient eus d'effets.

Sept des dix garçons soupirèrent de joie et de soulagement.

-Cependant...

Ce simple mot glaça leur sang.

-...Le ministère a prit la décision que cette potion ne pourra être prit que par un sorcier majeur ou avec la permission d'un tuteur. Le ministère ainsi que moi-même vous incitent à grandement réfléchir avant de prendre une telle décision.

-C'est déjà tout réfléchis donnez moi cette potion.

Malfoy avait hurlé cette phrase, ne comprenant pas tout ce spectacle que donnait le directeur et le ministère. Une grossesse masculine n'était pas normal, mais une erreur de la nature, comme le créateur de cette potion. Il n'y avait aucune décision à prendre. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils ne leur avaient pas donnés la potion directement durant leur sommeil, aucuns crétins se trouvant dans cette pièce voudra garder l'aberration se trouvant à l'intérieur de lui.

-Vous êtes mineur monsieur Malfoy, je dois attendre l'accord de vos parents avant de vous donner cette potion.

-Ridicule.

-Harry, Neville et Draco sont les seuls qui doivent attendre l'arriver de leur parents ou tuteurs. Tous les autres, vous avez dix-sept ans vous êtes majeurs la décision vous appartient.

Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle se mirent à parler en même temps.

Dumbledore leva les mains pour les inciter au silence.

-Si je comprend bien, vous voulez tous prendre la potion.

-Évidement, vous connaissez beaucoup de garçons qui rêvent de tomber enceint.

-Draco je peux comprendre que tu es en colère, mais je te prierais de te calmer.

-Pomfresh vous pouvez emmener les potions, donnez en une à chacun, sauf aux messieurs Londubat, Potter et Malfoy, qu'ils doivent attendre la décision d'un tuteur.

Dumbledore regarda fixement Malfoy, ce dernier ce dit que son père en allait entendre parler, ce vieux fou n'était plus apte à prendre des décisions réfléchis.

Pomfresh fit l'éviter sept fioles de potions qui s'arrêtèrent devant les élèves concernés. Crabbe et Goyle l'avalèrent sans hésiter, suivit de Nott. Draco les enviait et espérait que ses parents arrivent rapidement pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ce fœtus avant qu'il soit en âge de marcher. Il voulait quitter cette pièce et retrouver son dortoir, loin du vieux cinglé et des griffons.

Son regard alla en direction des rouge et or, Dean avait déjà avalé sa potion et tendait le flacon vide à Pomfresh.

-Beurk! Cette potion est vraiment dégoutante.

-Toi, tu peux la boire Weasley, alors ferme-là et avale.

Nott ricana à cette remarque et Malfoy lui sourit.

Théo qui l'observait toujours, prit un air extrêmement sérieux et fit signe à Draco de se tourner en direction de Zabini.

Le prince blond se tourna en direction du métis, ce dernier observait la fiole, toujours pleine devant lui.

-Qu'es-ce que tu attends Blaise?

Le garçon à la peau d'ébène se tourna en direction de ses deux amis, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt et retourna à sa contemplation de sa potion.

-Blaise qu'es-ce que tu fais? J'espère que tu ne penses pas à ce que je crois que tu penses? Avale ça immédiatement.

-Je...Madame Pomfresh.

L'infirmière se dirigea vers Blaise, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la fiole pleine, avant qu'elle puisse demander le sujet de son appel. L'infirmière se figea et regarda la fiole, cela lui prit un petit moment avant de comprendre. Elle lui sourit tendrement et prit la fiole.

-Il va falloir que vous veniez me rendre visite régulièrement, une grossesse comme la votre est une première et nécessitera par conséquence un suivit plus grand. Si vous avez la moindre question, il me fera un grand plaisir de vous répondre.

Blaise hocha la tête et la remercia. Elle caressa l'épaule du jeune homme et s'éloigna. Draco et Théo le fixaient les yeux aussi ronds qu'un rappel tout.

-Mais...mais...mais.

Théo ne pouvait en dire plus c'était les seuls mots qu'il arrivait à prononcer, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami.

-Blaise tu es un homme, les hommes ne donnent pas naissance. En plus, c'est la progéniture de Weasmoche qui est là-dedans.

-Ainsi que la mienne Draco. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et tu le sais.

-Oui, cependant lorsque tu me le disais, j'imaginais que tu mettrais en cloque une des greluches après lesquelles tu cours et non que tu porterais toi-même tes enfants.

Blaise émit un petit sourire en coin.

-J'ai envie de tenter l'expérience. Il n'y a rien qui me garantie, que je vais pouvoir mettre une fille enceinte dans l'avenir. Regarde le mari numéro quatre de ma mère, il a toujours voulu des enfants et aucunes des femmes qu'il a connu n'est tombées enceintes et à cinquante-sept ans il en a connu.

-Blaise tu es un homme.

-Tu te répètes mon chou.

-Tu es un homme, tu possèdes un service trois pièces pour implanter ta semence dans un corps de femme avec des attributs féminin. Par où il va sortir?

-C'est une bonne question. Professeur Dumbledore?

-Oui monsieur Zabini.

-Comment mon bébé va sortir, lorsqu'il sera arrivé à maturité.

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre à l'extrémité de la pièce suivit d'un bruit sourd. Draco regarda dans la direction des gryffondors et vit la belette étendu de tout son long dans son lit, Potter et Thomas à son chevet, lui donnant de faible claque.

-Les médicomages vont vous ouvrir par magie le ventre et sortir votre enfant. Comme chez les moldus, ils appellent cette opération une césarienne, bien entendu, il n'y aura aucun risque pour vous ou le bébé, puisque tout sera superviser par magie après nous vous mettrons une petite pommade et vous pourrez tenir votre enfant sur votre ventre parfaitement cicatrisé.

-Merci, je vous demanderez surement plus de détail lorsque j'approcherais de la fin de ma grossesse.

-Pomfresh ma informé de votre décision de garder l'enfant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou la moindre question ou tout simplement besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci professeur.

Le vieux débris s'éloigna en direction de cette fiotte de Weasley.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui te prend? Tu es enceint que depuis quatre jour et tu te transforme déjà en bon petit gryffondor. Blaise réveille toi par Merlin, tu ne peux pas garder cette erreur de la nature.

-Draco j'ai pris ma décision, soit tu l'accepte, me soutien et la ferme, soit tu m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

-D'accord, fais ce que tu veux, mais je tiens à te rappeler que tu portes l'enfant de la belette. Ton descendant va naître roux recouvert de taches de rousseur, portant des haillons. C'est une grossesse magique, il va naître habillé et peut-être même avec une tête d'hippogriffe. Tu vas donner naissance à l'enfant le plus laid du monde sorcier.

Blaise lui sourit, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-Cela m'étonnerait. Ginny Weasley est extrêmement bandante, les jumeaux sont terriblement sexy et la belette est un appel à la luxure, comme moi. Donc le mélange de nos gênes ne peu que donner un apollon.

Draco le regarda horrifié, il reprit finalement constance et explosa sur son compagnon de serpentard.

-Tu es un mâle, tu ne peux pas et ne doit pas donner naissance, choisi LA Weasley si tu veux absolument de reproduire avec cette famille.

-Monsieur Malfoy je vous prierais de respecter la décision de monsieur Zabini. Ce jeune homme est majeur et donc en âge de prendre c'est propre décision. Je tiens à rajouter que votre compagnon de serpentard fait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et de maturité dans cette situation, contrairement à vous.

McGonagall détailla froidement Malfoy du regard et émit un faible sourire en direction de Zabini, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, suivant le directeur, le professeur Snape et Pomfresh.

Draco soupira, tout le monde était il devenu fou, ils se comportaient comme si une grossesse masculine était une chose normal et naturel. Draco se cala dans ses oreillers et souhaita que ses parents abrivent pour qu'il puisse enfin enlever cette anomalie qui vit dans son ventre.

OoOoO

Ron ouvrit finalement les yeux, se demandant où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint à l'esprit, tout.

Les paroles de Zabini et de Dumbledore le transpercèrent comme un poignard.

Ron agrippa durement la chemise d'hôpital de Harry et le rapprocha de son visage.

-Harry tu as entendu ce que vient de dire Dumbledore? Zabini le garde, il a dit ça uniquement pour énerver la fouine, rassure moi.

-Je l'ignore Ron, mais je ne crois pas que ce serait le genre de Zabini, il est peut-être sincère.

Les yeux du rouquin s'ouvrirent d'effroi.

-C'est un garçon, il ne peut pas penser sincèrement à le garder.

Ron ne comprenait pas la situation, comment un garçon pouvait-il envisager de garder un fœtus dans son ventre. Ils ne possèdent pas ce qu'il faut pour donner naissance, n'y l'anatomie pour le porter, c'est contre nature. Les serpentards sont timbrés.

La colère prit possession de Seamus, il hurla son point de vue, à la surprise de ses camarades.

-C'est son choix Ron. Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il le garde ou non, c'est son corps, son bébé, son problème.

Ses amis observèrent attentivement le jeune irlandais rougissant. Seamus porta son attention sur les drap du lit évitant les regards des gryffondors et en particulier celui à la peau mate.

-Seamus ne me dit pas...que toi aussi.

Seamus déposa sur les draps la fiole encore pleine, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le regard de Dean lui pesait.

-J'ai envie de le garder, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille et vue mes préférences mes chances étaient minces.

Ron perçut la honte dans le regard de son ami. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas offenser Seamus, il se doutait depuis un moment déjà que le blond préférait les garçons, mais il avait toujours espéré, qu'il n'aurait jamais à en parler avec lui.

Ron n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, ils étaient rare dans la société sorcière. La majorité du temps, c'était des nés moldus, puisque les sang purs se cachaient et épousaient une personne de sexe opposé, qu'il trompait discrètement.

Il voyait les yeux de son ami s'humidifiés, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en disant ces paroles, ce n'était pas contre les gay, mais contre les grossesses masculines.

Tout ça à cause d'une potion. Pourquoi cette tête grasse de chauve-souris enseigne? Sans lui, aucun gryffondors ne sauraient stressés, Neville n'aurait pas raté sa potion et ils ne sauraient pas coincer dans l'infirmerie à avoir une discutions du fait de garder son bébé ou non lorsque nous sommes un homme.

La réponse était tellement évidente, mais à présent son manque de délicatesse le faisait passer pour un gros rustre de sang-pur homophobe.

Ron se dit qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de prouver à Seamus qu'il était ouvert d'esprit et que son homosexualité n'était pas un problème. Il était et restera leur ami.

La voix tremblante de Dean, le sortit de ses pensée.

-Tes préférences, quelles préférences?

Dean fixait Seamus attendant sa réponse.

-Je suis gay. Je suis désolé les gars.

Ron sauta sur l'occasion.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Que tu préfères les boules ou les queues tu resteras toujours notre ami.

-Ron!

Les voix des quatre gryffondors le fit sourire. Il ne passera peut-être pas pour un rustre homophobe après tout.

-Quoi? Vous êtes pas de mon avis.

-Oui...mais tu n'avais pas à le dire de façon aussi illustré, lui répondit Neville, le visage prenant une couleur cramoisie.

-Illustré? Je n'ai rien dit d'illustré, j'ai simplement prononcé le mot queue, si queue te donnes des idées Neville, tu peux tout nous avouer, l'infirmerie prête à la confidence c'est connue. En plus, tu vas pouvoir former un couple avec Seamus, c'est génial, mais n'oubliez pas de jeter un sort de silence la nuit parce que moi, Harry et Dean préfèrent ne rien entendre.

-Ron!

Ron éclata de rire en voyant les expressions à la fois offensés et amusés de ses amis.

Il pensa qu'après tout Seamus avait raison, il avait le droit de garder son fœtus s'il le voulait, ainsi que Zabini et comme Seamus l'avait si bien dit: c'est leur choix, donc LEUR problème. Même s'il était génétiquement impliqué dans le mélange se trouvant dans le ventre de Zabini, il n'avait aucune responsabilité.

Rassurer, Ron se cala dans ses oreillers et laissa un sourire niais élire domicile sur ses lèvres.

Cet incident n'était pas si catastrophique qu'il y paressait, il avait manqué la fin du cours de potion, ainsi que quatre jours de cours supplémentaires, nous étions donc dimanche, la semaine était déjà fini, il devrait se rappeler d'offrir un cadeau à Neville.

Il attendrait que Harry se débarrasse à son tour du truc se trouvant dans son ventre et ils iraient traîner sur le terrain de Quidditch ou dans leur salle commune.

Il avait envie de perdre son temps avec son meilleur ami, mais il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être essayer de trouver une activité très mâle après tout, pour aider à faire passer cette petite expérience extrêmement féminine. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Harry et Dean de leurs montrer à lui et Neville le jeu que les moldus appellent rugby, Seamus fera l'arbitre dans son état il ne pourra pas jouer.

Perdu dans ses pensés Ron ne remarqua pas les gens entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-RONALD WEASLEY!

Ron sursauta dans son lit, se tournant vers sa mère. Telle une furie, elle se dirigeait dans sa direction, le pointant du doigt des poignards dans les yeux.

Ron ignorait comment réagir, il se figea, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas penser que c'était de sa faute, que c'était volontaire. Peut-être que Dumbledore ne leurs avait pas tout révélé et qu'elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient battus avec les serpentards.

Ron remarqua Fred et Gorge un immense sourire moqueur sur le visage, suivant leur mère. Non ils savaient, Ron le voyait sur leur visage, ils allaient lui en parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il allait en entendre des blague de femmes enceintes.

Pourquoi sa mère était-elle furieuse alors?

-Ronald Weasley comment as-tu osé tuer un membre de notre famille?

-Pardon?

-Tu devrais avoir honte jeune homme de tuer un être sans défense.

-C'est une anomalie maman, un effet secondaire d'une potion. Je ne...

-Nous en reparlerons. Sa mère le regarda froidement et lui tourna le dos se dirigeant vers les serpentards. Ron dégluti, il n'avait jamais vu autant de haine et de déception dans le regard de sa mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ronald, elle était juste heureuse d'être grand-mère lorsque Dumbledore nous a expliqué la situation, elle n'a pas comprit pourquoi son fils et les autres garçons ont avalés la potion d'avortement, c'est un crime à ses yeux. Elle va finir par comprendre.

Remus Lupin qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, serra l'épaule de Ron avant de s'assoir sur le lit de Harry.

Ron lui sourit et le remercia.

OoOoO

Harry fut soulagé de voir entrer Remus, il avait eu peur que Dumbledore contacte les Dursley, ses véritables tuteurs.

Lupin lui expliqua que Dumbledore avait trouvé plus judicieux de le choisir comme tuteur dans cette situation, puisque les Dursley étaient des moldus. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas compris la situation.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils ne comprennent pas le problème qui avait effrayé Harry, sa peur principal avait été que les Dursley l'obligent à le garder pour le punir.

-Alors que choisis-tu Harry?

-Je prend la potion.

Remus sembla déçu, il leva la main et fit signe à Pomfresh.

-Je doit admettre que tu me surprends, je croyais que tu voulais une famille.

-Bien sûr Remus, je veux une famille. J'espère trouver une gentille fille qui portera mes enfants et non les porter moi-même, surtout s'il est à moitié mangemort.

-Harry! Tu ne devrais pas tenir de tels propos, surtout ici. Les Malfoy sont dans le corridor avec Dumbledore et Draco Malfoy n'est encore qu'un enfant, comme toi, il n'est en rien responsable des actions de son père.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Merlin, j'aurais adoré voir la tête de Lucius Malfoy quand il a apprit que tu avais mit en cloque son fils.

Harry, Dean, Neville et Seamus se joignirent aux éclats de rire de leur ami, sans remarquer que Remus, Arthur et les jumeaux Weasley ne riaient pas, mais restaient de marbre.

OoOoO

-Grosse tenancière de porcherie à l'horizon.

Zabini tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par Malfoy, il vit une dame rousse d'âge mûre s'approcher d'eux, surement la mère des Weasley.

Elle tenait un morceau de tissu vert dans les mains et affichait un immense sourire.

-Bonjour. Tu es Blaise Zabini?

Le jeune serpentard métis hocha la tête.

-Moi c'est Molly Weasley, je suis la maman de Ron, enchantée de te connaître.

Elle lui tendit le morceau de tissu qu'elle tenait. Il s'agissait d'un foulard vert et argent, avec les lettre B et Z dans des petits vif d'or, brodés à plusieurs endroits.

Du coin de l'œil, Blaise vit le visage dégouté de Malfoy. Zabini fut extrêmement touché par ce geste, sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien tricoté. Il se demandait même par moment si elle se souvenait de son prénom, alors lui tricoté un foulard avec ses initiales.

-Ceci est pour toi, il ne faut surtout pas que tu attrapes froid dans ton état. Je sais qu'à ton âge la décision que tu viens de prendre peut te paraître stupide, mais je tiens à te dire que tu as pris le bon choix, dès que tu vas tenir se petit être dans tes bras, tu ne pourras pas imaginer avoir prit un autre choix. Je suis fier de toi jeune homme, il fallait beaucoup de courage pour prendre cette décision et si tu as la moindre question, le moindre problème n'hésite pas à me demander mon aide, tu peux m'envoyer un hibou ou utiliser la poudre de cheminette à n'importe quel heure.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup madame Weasley.

Zabini était touché, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Surtout il n'avait pas penser qu'en gardant son bébé, il deviendrait apparenté à cette famille. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur, il était submergé par un sentiment d'appartenance, enfin il aurait peut-être l'occasion de connaitre l'amour normal d'une mère.

-Appelle moi Molly, après tout nous allons faire partie de la même famille dans neuf mois.

Trois bruits sourds se firent entendre en provenance de la section de l'infirmerie occupée par les gryffondors, Molly se retourna et soupira de découragement. Blaise suivit son regard et remarqua, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron Weasley, évanouis sur le sol.

Arthur Weasley regardait sa femme avec colère, Remus Lupin et les autres gryffondors regardaient la matriarche, retenant leurs fous rires.

Molly Weasley sourit à Blaise, avant de retourner au près de ses enfants. Dès qu'elle fut partie Malfoy se pencha dans sa direction un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

-Tu remercie ta future belle-maman, c'est si mignon. J'espère que tu vas faire brûler cette horreur.

Blaise regarda son ami avec un air de défi et enroula l'échappe autour de son cou.

Draco murmura à l'oreille de Nott et les deux serpentards éclatèrent de rire, Zabini décida de les ignorer et se concentra sur un séduisant rouquin reprenant conscience devant lui.

Blaise Zabini était bisexuel, il s'était amusé avec plusieurs serpentards et serdaigles, garçons et filles. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il goûte à la viande de Gryffondor.

OoOoO

McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie, tenant une lettre écrite par la grand-mère de Neville et lui tendit. Les parents des autres adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers leurs progénitures, à l'exception des Malfoy. Ils restèrent dans l'entrée à discuter avec Dumbledore.

Le bruit des voix se fient assourdissant, Malfoy fixait à tour de rôles ses parents, qui l'ignoraient et discutaient avec le vieux fou, et Pomfresh qui apportait une potion à Potter qui cala cette dernière avec une grande satisfaction et à Londubat, qui la prit et la déposa sur la table. Il se tournant vers Dumbledore en lui faisant des signes.

Le barbu lui fit signe d'attendre, le fanatique du citron essaya de s'excuser au près de son père, mais Malfoy sénior le retint.

Draco soupira, son père pouvait bien attendre avant de se plaindre, lui il voulait la potion, il voulait se débarrasser de ce truc au plus vite, tous les autres avaient eu droit à sa potion, lui aussi la voulait et tout de suite.

Comme son père ne daignait pas finir sa conversation, qui semblait très mouvementé, Draco décida de prendre les grand moyen, il fit signe à Pomfresh et attendit qu'elle arrive.

-Il y a t'il un problème monsieur Malfoy?

-Oui espèce d'idiote, je n'ai pas eu ma potion, tous les autres l'ont eus, je la veux moi aussi.

-Je suis désolé, mais...

-Mes parents sont là vous les voyez non? À moins que vous soyez aveugle en plus. Apportez la moi immédiatement.

Pomfresh était clairement mal-à-l'aise elle se tourna vers McGonagall, cette dernière regarda Malfoy avec pitié, puis alla murmurer à l'oreille de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui imité par ses parents, le petit quatuor se dirigea vers son lit.

Un silence pesant envahit l'infirmerie, un étrange pressentiment envahit Draco.

-Père pouvez-vous demander à cette infirmière de me donner la potion, je vous pris.

-Non, mon fils, tu vas garder cet enfant.

-Pardon!

Lucius s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son fils. Draco souhaitait avoir mal attendu, son père devait lui faire une blague, même s'il ne plaisantait jamais. Il devait lui faire une farce, il le fallait.

-Dumbledore et Snape nous ont expliqués ce qui c'est produit. Potter est un sorcier extrêmement puisant, il a déjoué à cinq reprises le seigneur des ténèbres et il est fourchelangue. Comprends-tu Draco, la lignée des Malfoy va devenir fourchelangue.

-Père, je suis un garçon, lui aussi et il est un sang mêlé.

-Il est arrivé dans le passé que certains détails de ce genre fut oubliés, les Potter sont une digne famille de sang-pur, il faut juste oublier que leur avant dernier héritier a épousé une sang de bourbe. Et le fait que vous êtes deux garçons sera vite oublié après quelques années, je suis même persuadé que cette méthode sera pratique courante dans une génération ou deux.

Draco n'en croyait pas un mot, il devait halluciner, cela devait être un effet secondaire de la potion.

-Père, je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Pensez à la honte qui va s'abattre sur notre famille.

-Ce ne sera que temporaire. Les lignés Potter et Malfoy sont d'anciennes et puissantes familles sorcières, l'union des deux clans imposera le respect. Puisque mon futur petit-fils sera d'une puissance absolue.

Le regard de son père devint vague, une lueur de soif éperdue de pouvoir se glissa dans son regard, fixant le ventre plat de son fils.

-Je n'en veux pas père. Si vous ne motorisez pas à prendre cette potion je trouverais un autre moyen de me débarrasser de cette chose.

- Alors, tu iras à Azcaban pour meurtre. Je suis ton père et j'ai prit la décision que tu garderas cet enfant, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je n'aurais aucuns scrupules à te le faire payer, fils.

Draco avala les paroles de son père, comprenant leur double sens. Il retint ses larmes, ceci devait être un mauvais rêve, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi lui?

Draco regarda ses meilleurs amis à tour de rôle et vu de la pitié dans leur regard, cela l'enragea d'avantage. Il allait devenir le porteur d'un Potter. Les gens allaient le considérer comme une petite chose sensible et faible. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de ce truc qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il allait trouvé un moyen et faire regretter à son père sa décision, il se le jura foi de Malfoy.

Fin du chapitre 1

Bisous à ceux qui ont aimés...et aussi à ceux qui ont détestés(si vous êtes arrivés ici vous ne devez pas avoir détestés autant que ça, hihihi).

À la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2- Les malheurs de Londubat**

Neville Londubat se réveilla avec une douloureuse érection. Par malchance, les rideaux de son lit n'étaient pas tirés et il était couché sur le dos.

Il n'osait pas regarder, sa virilité devait former un petit chapiteau, en bougeant il attirerait l'attention et il n'avait aucune envie que ses compagnons de dortoir le voient dans cet état.

Bien entendu ils étaient tous des adolescents de seize et dix-sept ans, ça leur arrivaient à tous, mais cela restait gênant.

Neville tourna la tête vers la gauche; Harry et Ron dormaient profondément, puis il se tourna vers la droite; Dean dormait lui aussi, les rideaux de Seamus étaient tirés, mais il n'entendait aucun bruit.

Neville soupira de soulagement, au moins il éviterait l'humiliation ce matin.

L'adolescent s'assit dans son lit avec une grimace, il sentait le sang pulser dans son entre-jambe. Il s'étira pour attraper les rebords de ses rideaux et les tira. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien fermer, il prit sa baguette, jeta un sort de silence et se recoucha.

Neville caressa la bosse déformant son pyjama et soupira d'aise, la douleur faisait place au plaisir. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu et prit la bête en main, il ne lui fallu que quatre petits va-et-vient avant d'exploser dans sa paume.

Après les spasmes de l'orgasme passés Neville ne se sentait pas satisfait, normalement il se serait sentit reput pour la journée, mais cette petite branlette ne l'avait pas pleinement comblé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une douche froide et non de s'être soulagé manuellement.

Le rouge et or commença à penser à ce que Pomfresh leur avait dit la veille, que la potion avait peut-être modifié leurs envies normal d'adolescent, les accentuant.

Elle leur avait précisé que les hormones de femmes enceintes se mélangeraient probablement avec leurs hormones d'adolescents. Ils mangeraient d'avantage et leurs envies sexuelles augmenteraient.

Peut-être que la solution était tout simplement de se branler à nouveau.

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Neville descendit le bas de son pyjama, suivit par son boxer. Cela était peut-être la cause de son premier orgasme non-satisfaisant, il avait été trop rapide, sans espace de manœuvre.

Neville commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, son organe ne réagissait pas aussi rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, normalement il était déjà dressé avant que son cerveau imagine une fille dans des positions peu catholiques.

Neville ferma les yeux et commença à penser à ses fantasmes habituelles; Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

Cependant aucune d'elles ne lui faisaient de l'effet, Neville arrêta le mouvement découragé, son sentiment de frustration empira. Il avait terriblement envie d'une bonne branlette, mais n'arrivait pas à lever, sa troisième jambe n'était pas très coopérative ce matin.

Neville soupira et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, ce geste lui rappela la cause de tous les évènements de la veille. Il était enceint, il allait pouvoir fonder une famille.

Il avait désobéi à l'ordre de sa grand-mère, qui lui ordonnait de boire cette potion d'avortement avant de déshonorer toute la famille. Neville ne l'avait pas fait, il avait demandé conseil au professeur Dumbledore, qui lui avait dit de suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur. Un conseil extrêmement nunuche, mais que Neville respecta.

Sa grand-mère allait surement lui envoyer une beuglante d'ici peu, le déshérité et l'exclure de la famille Londubat.

Cela lui était égal, Pomfresh leur avait dit que les naissances auraient lieu en juin.

En juillet, à ses dix-sept ans, il devient l'exécuteur testamentaire de la fortune de ses parents, il pourra s'acheter une petite maison et élever son enfant.

Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve un endroit où rester entre la fin de l'année scolaire et le 31 juillet. Peut-être chez les Weasley, il essayerai d'en parler à Ron.

Une étrange pensée traversa son esprit. Pourquoi pas le demander à Nott? Il pourrait peut-être l'héberger temporairement.

Neville secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée et éclata de rire, s'imaginant aller demander au serpentard de l'accueillir lui et leur enfant durant un mois ou deux.

S'imaginant partager le lit du serpentard durant un mois ou deux...

S'imaginant frôlant la peau du serpentard, son corps nu et en sueur contre le sien...

Neville junior venait de se réveiller, fièrement dressé.

Un faible gémissement franchi ses lèvres, Neville agrippa les draps de chaque côté de son corps, il ne voulait pas se soulager. Il venait de bander en pensant au corps nu d'un homme, il n'était pas gay, il n'avait même jamais regardé un garçon sous la douche.

Une autre image lui traversa l'esprit, lui et Nott sous une eau chaude, le corps de Nott humide, son regard rempli de désir, ses lèvres pleines et envoutantes...

Sa main fit le chemin vers le bas, son pouce caressa son gland, imaginant la main de Nott et non la sienne, ses doigts entourant son sexe.

Neville commença de rapides mouvements circulaires le long de sa hampe palpitante, son autre main vint caresser légèrement ses bourses.

Neville se remémora le cours de potion, la manière que Nott glissait sa plume dans sa bouche lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Dans l'imagination de Neville, la main de Nott fit remplacée par la bouche de ce dernier. Neville accéléra ses mouvements, son dos se cambra, des injures et des gémissements franchirent ses lèvres.

Dans son fantasme, les lèvres du serpentard montaient et descendaient le long de son membre, le prenant toujours plus loin.

Les mouvements énergique de Neville se firent discontinus et brusques et il se répandit dans un long râle de plaisir.

OoOoO

-Londubat mériterait d'aller rejoindre ses parents à St-Mangouste.

-C'est un coup bas Draco.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott sortaient de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers leur cours de métamorphose.

Draco était dans une humeur noire. Neville Londubat venait de recevoir une beuglante de sa grand-mère, elle était furieuse contre lui, parce qu'il avait refusé de prendre la potion d'avortement.

-Je m'en fou, c'est la vérité. Ce crétin a décidé de le garder, il pouvait boire la potion, sa grand-mère lui a ordonnée d'avaler cette potion et il a désobéi avec la bénédiction du vieux fou. Moi, je ne peux pas désobéir, je suis forcé de garder cette monstruosité.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais. Neville veut le garder, toi tu veux le détruire. Le ministère demandait l'accord d'un tuteur pour boire la potion et pas pour garder ou non l'enfant.

-Le fœtus.

-Quoi?

-Tu as dit l'enfant, ce n'est pas un enfant, ce n'est qu'un embryon, un fœtus.

-Tu es impossible, ce n'est pas moi que tu essais de convaincre, mais toi. Tu veux te persuader que l'ENFANT que tu portes n'est pas un être vivant, mais une chose sans importance. Tu n'est pas de mon avis Théo? Théo?

OoOoO

Théodore Nott avait quitté la grande salle comme un zombie. À présent, il suivait ses deux amis marchant devant lui. Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini se disputaient depuis la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient regagné leur dortoir.

Le pour et le contre de la grossesse masculine, jamais Théo n'avait imaginé passer une nuit entière à discuter de ce sujet. Blaise était bien entendu pour, exposant ses arguments toutes la nuit à un Draco Malfoy furieux contre l'autorité parental, qui espérait trouver une solution pour perdre le foetus se trouvant dans son ventre.

Théo avait participé à l'échange au début, puis il s'était contenté d'écouter. Ses deux amis avaient de bons arguments.

Cependant, il s'était réveillé ce matin avec une sensation de manque, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, il aurait peut-être dû le garder.

Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais ses deux colosses l'avaient regardé étrangement; soit ils n'avaient pas compris sa question, soit ils le trouvaient idiot de penser pareille chose.

Il avait observé les gryffondors pendant le déjeuner, espérant que l'un des trois avorteurs avaient les mêmes symptômes abattus que lui.

Hélas, les trois rouge et or sans bébé, étaient d'une humeur flamboyante, ils riaient aux éclats, c'était les deux autres qui semblaient abattus.

Théo ne l'avouera jamais, mais il eu un étrange pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il vu le regard vide de Londubat. Une étrange envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le faire rire, l'avait envahit.

Puis, le lion jouflu avait reçu la beuglante, provoquant des fous rires à toutes les tables de la grande salle.

Théo avait du se retenir de se lever et d'aller le consoler.

-Théo tu m'écoutes?

Théodore releva la tête en direction de Blaise Zabini.

-J'ai arrêté de vous écouter hier soir, lorsque Draco énumérait les éventuelles complications de l'accouchement masculin.

-Quelle belle amitié?

-Écoutez, je suis heureux pour toi qui va avoir un enfant et je suis désolé pour Draco qui est obligé d'avoir un enfant, mais je ne suis pas dans l'obligation d'écouter votre débat et de prendre parti.

Théo les dépassa et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le cours de métamorphose, sans se retourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

OoOoO

-Pour la dernière fois Dean, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse qui a besoin que tu lui prennes son sac et que tu lui ouvres les portes, Neville est dans le même état que moi et je ne vois aucun de vous lui transporter son sac. Alors arrête ou dit adieu à notre amitié.

Seamus Finnigan retira dans un mouvement brusque, son sac à dos se trouvant dans les mains de Dean Thomas. Il regarda le gryffondor à la peau café avec haine avant d'accélérer le pas et de se diriger vers le cours de métamorphose.

Dean regarda son meilleur ami partir en direction de leur salle de classe impuissant et honteux. Ron et Harry retenaient leur fou rire.

Depuis se matin, Dean se sentait responsable de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'impression constante qu'il devait le protéger.

Il était au petit soin pour Seamus essayant de prévoir chacun de ses besoins, mais hélas son ami ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Même Ginny, sa petite-amie, ne le voyait pas de cette façon et lui avait fait une crise de jalousie dans la salle commune, prétendant qu'il ne lui avait jamais tenu la porte ou transporté ses livres, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Seamus portait son enfant.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il se répétait.

Ron donna des petites tapes d'encouragement dans le dos du métis.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tord Dean, tu le traites comme une fille depuis qu'il est revenu de l'infirmerie hier soir. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? As-tu faim? As-tu froid? As-tu chaud? Veux-tu que je t'aide à te rendre à la salle de bain?

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé...

-Dean tu lui tiens les portes, tu lui as offert de porter ses livres.

-C'est mon meilleur ami et il est...

-Je sais, mais tu me vois faire pareil avec Zabini ou Harry avec Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi, j'ai mis enceint mon meilleur ami. Si Harry portait ton enfant Ron, tu...

-Je lui défonce la tronche, à la première porte qu'il m'ouvre.

Les trois griffons éclatèrent de rire. Harry déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

-Laisse lui un jour ou deux, il va se calmer...et ensuite tu le demande en mariage.

Dean donna un faible coup dans les côtes du survivant.

-Espèce de con.

-Dean ne le prend pas comme ça, nous plaisantons. Tu sais je devrais être insulté, tu ignores ma sœur depuis que tu es revenu de l'infirmerie hier et ce matin tu offres à ton meilleur ami de prendre ses livres et tu ne salut même pas ta petite amie.

-Je sais Ron, nous nous sommes chicanés à ce sujet ce matin.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, suivit par Dean.

OoOoO

Neville écoutait distraitement ses amis. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire, il les laissa le devancer, il voulait marcher seul.

Neville n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en classe, il voulait juste retourner dans son dortoir et se cacher dans son lit.

Il venait de subir l'humiliation de sa vie. Il savait que sa grand-mère lui enverrait une beuglante, mais cela restait un choque.

Elle l'avait reniée et exclue de sa maison, comme il l'avait prévu. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginer les remarques qu'elle ferait au sujet de Nott.

Elle avait souhaité à son petit-fils de vivre heureux avec son petit ami mangemort et leur progéniture qui est une erreur de la nature.

Neville était déjà gêné, mais cette remarque l'avait achevé, il n'avait pas osé regarder à la table des serpentards.

Cette remarque lui avait rappelé les évènements de la matinée et l'avait plongé dans la honte.

Les serpentards avaient étés les seuls à se moquer de Nott, qui était resté impassible.

À l'approche de la salle de classe, Neville remarqua Seamus accoté contre un mur. Harry, Ron et Dean allèrent se placer à côté de lui en silence. Dean était mal-à-l'aise n'osant pas provoquer d'avantage son meilleur ami.

Neville eu un choque en rejoignant ses amis et en se plaçant à côté d'eux. Appuyé contre le mur juste en face du petit groupe de gryffondors, se trouvait Théodore Nott.

Le dos contre le mur, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, donnant accès à son cou...la peau douce et délicieuse de son cou.

Neville secoua la tête, il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Depuis quand la peau de ce serpentard était douce et délicieuse, il n'y avait jamais touché et en avait pas l'intension.

Neville ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des autres élèves, il détaillait le corps du serpentard. Il arrêta son inspection lorsque Malfoy et Zabini arrivèrent, les deux serpents allèrent s'installer à côté de Nott, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, mais sembla trouver leur conversation ennuyante.

Neville n'avait jamais remarqué les yeux de Nott, ils étaient bruns, mais avec un petit reflet vert. Le gryffondor fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, qui ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les élèves.

En voulant suivre ses amis, Neville trébucha et échappa tous ses livres et ses parchemins vierges sur le sol, faisant éclater de rire tous les serpentards, ainsi que certaines gryffondors.

McGonagall soupira en le regardant, Neville vu Ron et Harry se tourner et venir à sa rencontre pour l'aider à ramasser, mais ils furent devancés, par un séduisant brun.

Tous les étudiants arrêtèrent de rire, regardant le serpentard aidé le gryffondor. Neville sentait le sang affluer vers son visage, tous les regardaient. Il avait l'impression, que toutes les personnes se trouvant dans ce corridor pouvaient lire sur son visage que la véritable raison de son rougissement était l'astiquage privé de son balai avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

À cette pensée, Neville n'osa pas regardé Nott dans les yeux de peur qu'il puisse découvrir les idées perverses envahissants son esprit.

Le gryffondor dit un merci à peine audible au serpentard, lorsque tous ses effets furent ramassés. Cependant, Nott ne bougea pas et resta devant lui.

Le visage de Nott devint rouge à son tour, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

-Je suis désolé pour la beuglante que tu as reçu ce matin. Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester cette été, moi et ma mère se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir toi et notre...ton enfant. Si tu as besoin d'argent par la suite pour vous nourrir ou pour quoi que se soit...je...

Nott n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, il lui sourit et entra dans la salle de classe rejoignant les rangs des serpentards, sous les ricanements de ces derniers.

Tous les élèves les observaient. Malfoy regardait Nott avec haine et mépris. Ce dernier l'ignora et alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle.

Seamus soupira rageusement avant de bousculer Harry et Ron, à la surprise général.

-N'oubliez pas d'avancer les chaises de Zabini et Malfoy avant qu'ils s'assoient.

Dean s'avança vers son meilleur ami, qui le repoussa violement avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe, suivit par les autres élèves.

Malfoy s'avança vers Harry.

-N'y penses même pas Potter si tu oses m'approcher, je vais te rendre nostalgique de l'époque ou tu pleurais la mort de ton toutou de parrain.

-La ferme Malfoy, tu crois réellement que j'ai la moindre envie de toucher ou de rendre service à un résidu de semence de mangemort.

Malfoy paru choqué de la remarque, puisqu'il ne répliqua pas. Il lui jeta un regard typiquement Malfoyen et pénétra dans la salle de classe.

Zabini le suivit, mais se rinça l'œil en observant en détail Ron, en passant devant lui.

Ron le remarqua et se sentit violé par se regard, Zabini s'en aperçut et lui fit un petit sourire pervers et entra à son tour dans la salle de cours.

OoOoO

Théodore Nott n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait le professeur McGonagall, elle l'avait déjà avertis à deux reprises.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Neville Londubat. Théo avait toujours été attiré par les hommes un peu rond, pas comme Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient énormes et débordaient de graisses, mais par les rondeurs juvéniles. Il n'était pas attiré par les enfants, loin de là, mais les garçons ou les hommes grassouillets avait une lueur d'enfant, il transpiraient la naïveté et Théo avait toujours trouvé ça très excitant.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Londubat était excitant.

Il l'observait depuis le début du cours, il rougissait encore en prenant sa place à côté de Hermione Granger.

Nott s'était demandé une bonne partie du cours la cause de sa gène; la beuglante ou l'accident avec ses livres.

La beuglante était bien entendue son premier choix, quels élèves n'étaient pas mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'ils recevaient une beuglante. Surtout une beuglante de votre grand-mère en colère qui vous reniait et vous souhaitait une très mauvaise vie avec votre petit ami mangemort.

Cette dernière phrase avait profondément blessé Théo, pas la partie du petit ami, puisqu'il était gay et que Londubat était réellement de son goût, mais celle du mangemort.

Son père était un mangemort, un sadique et ignoble mangemort. Sa mère l'avait quittée lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il pourrissait à Azcaban et c'était bien fait pour lui.

Théo avait fait son possible pour ne pas être relié à son père, il n'insultait jamais les sang de bourbe ou les sang mêlé ou les traitres à leur sang. Il faisait son possible pour être le plus discret, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'avait rien en commun avec son père.

Et cette vieille peau qui osait renier sa famille, le traitait de mangemort.

Et bien Nott allait y prouver que le fils d'un mangemort pouvait devenir quelqu'un de respectable, il allait suivre son conseil et élever l'enfant avec Londubat au manoir Nott.

Si Londubat voulait bien de lui.

Théo se tourna à nouveau vers le rouge et or, il croisa le regard de ce dernier, qui rougit et se retourna rapidement vers l'avant.

Le serpentard pouvait voir le côté de son visage, ainsi que son oreille devenir rouge.

Neville était magnifique lorsqu'il rougissait.

Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué auparavant.

Théodore se demanda si Neville allait accepter sa proposition de venir vivre avec lui et sa mère.

Il aimait l'idée de fonder une famille, Théo était gay, il l'assumait pleinement, mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours gardé la petite possibilité de faire comme Draco; un mariage de sang-pur, dans le seul but d'avoir un héritier.

Parce que le problème en étant gay dans la communauté sorcière, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'adopter un enfant, comme chez les moldus, et les homosexuels de sang purs étaient extrêmement mal vue, puisqu'ils refusaient volontairement de poursuivre la race sorcière, les sang purs étaient rares.

Théodore n'adhérait pas à ces principes, pour lui un sorcier était un sorcier, peu importe ses origines. Cependant, Nott ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en passant à Londubat. Il était lui aussi un sang pur, donc leur enfant sera un sang pur.

Cela clouerait le bec à tous ses vieux sorciers rétrogrades.

Tout à coup dans l'autre section de la classe, un raclement de chaise se fit entendre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça Dean. J'en ai assez. Les serpentards ont plus de classe que toi.

Seamus Finnigan attrapa ses livres et son sac et sortit de la pièce, à la grande surprise des élèves et du professeur.

Dean se leva, voulant rattraper son ami, mais McGonagall appuya sa main sur son épaule et le força à se rassoir.

-Vous allez aggraver les choses en allant lui parler maintenant monsieur Thomas.

Dean se tourna vers l'avant. McGonagall lui fit un petit sourire avant de poursuivre son cours.

Théo ne l'écoutait toujours pas, il avait repris sa contemplation du jolie brun non loin de lui.

Il avait eu quelque doute au début sur l'orientation sexuel de Londubat, mais il avait encore croisé son regard et la rougeur semblait la seule chose que le visage de Londubat pouvait faire après l'avoir regardé.

Théo sourit, son excitation augmenta d'avantage.

Il avait envie de lui faire tendrement l'amour, de lui faire découvrir le plaisir entre homme, mais il avait aussi l'envie de le plaquer contre ce pupitre et d'assouvir ses instincts les plus primaires.

Tendrement ou bestialement, Théodore Nott allait posséder Neville Londubat.

Fin chapitre 2

Bisous à ceux qui ont aimés...et aux autres.

À la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Avertissement: Ce chapitre est rempli de guimauves citronnées. Vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 3 - Puceaux en ruts**

Dean Thomas entra discrètement dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et jeta un sort de collaporta sur la porte.

Il voulait parler seul à seul avec Seamus. Il était son meilleur ami et il n'appréciait pas d'être en froid avec lui.

Seamus était sous la douche, ses paumes étaient appuyés contre le mur en face de lui, il avait penché la tête vers l'avant et laissait l'eau couler le long de son dos.

Dean se surpris à observer le corps nu de son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Seamus était gay, qu'il laissait des brutes viriles le prendre. Il semblait si fragile. Dean pensa que c'est uniquement avec tendresse qu'un homme pouvait posséder Seamus.

Dean secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, rien ne lui prouvait que Seamus n'était plus puceau et il ne connaissait pas ses goûts. Seamus préférait peut-être les hommes androgynes, il préférait peut-être être le dominant.

Dean secoua la tête à nouveau, se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas lui parler de ce sujet, ils devaient discuter de leur progéniture et non des goûts sexuels de Seamus.

-Seamus.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna vers Dean, cachant son entre-jambe d'une main et essayant d'attraper sa serviette de l'autre.

Dean la prit et lui tendit. Seamus le dévisagea et lui arracha la serviette des mains.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu viens t'assurer que je ne me suis pas noyé.

-Je suis venu discuter.

-Discuter de quoi?

-De ton attitude...

-Mon attitude! C'est toi qui me traite comme une fille, comme une chose fragile, qui ne peut même pas transporter un rouleau de parchemin.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je voulais juste t'aider. J'ignore comment je dois agir Seamus. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis notre première année et à présent tu portes notre enfant. C'est quoi le protocole à adopter? Je dois faire comme si de rien n'était? Je dois t'ignorer? Je dois te détester pour l'avoir garder?

-C'est ça que tu ressens? Tu me détestes pour l'avoir gardé.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot! Jamais je ne te détesterais. Je tiens à toi. Comment veux-tu que je me comporte avec toi? Parce que je ne peux pas agir comme avant. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre-nous.

Seamus fuyait son regard.

-L'enfant que tu portes est un accident, mais il est NOTRE enfant. Nous ne l'avons pas conçus traditionnellement, mais il est de nous. Notre amitié était forte, mais je crois que cette nouvelle expérience la renforcera d'avantage.

Dean prit la main de Seamus et la serra tendrement.

-Peut-être que nous devrions l'élever ensemble.

Seamus retira sa main.

-Je n'ai pas voulu le garder pour avoir ta pitié. Je suis touché par ce que tu as dit, mais je sais que tu es amoureux de Ginny Weasley et c'est avec elle que tu auras des enfants et pas avec moi. J'apprécie ton offre, mais j'ai fait un choix, j'ai choisi de garder cette erreur de la nature.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux réellement m'impliquer dans ta grossesse, accepte mon aide. Tu voulais devenir médiomage. Comment prévoyais-tu finir ta septième année à Poudlard et faire tes études avec l'enfant.

-Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Je demanderais à ma mère de le garder, l'année prochaine, Ensuite, je vais me trouver un emploi, je n'ai plus envie d'être médicomage, je vais faire des heures de travail insensées et avec l'enfant je suis mieux de me trouver autre choses.

-Laisse moi t'aider, c'est aussi mon enfant. Je n'ai pas garder le mien, parce que je trouvais absurde l'idée d'un homme portant un enfant, mais je le regrette, à présent. Je veux faire partie de la vie de cet enfant. Je t'en supplie ne me chasse pas de sa vie, ne renie pas notre amitié.

Seamus resta silencieux, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Dean paniqua, il n'avait jamais voulu faire pleurer son ami. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Seamus, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je voulais...

-Je ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit. Oh contraire, c'était parfait.

-C'est les hormones?

-Non! C'est juste moi, mon cerveau idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je suis gay Dean.

-Oui, je sais et cela n'influence pas notre amitié. Je te le promets.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je...je suis amoureux de toi.

Dean relâcha son étreinte et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Heu...je...heu...

-Je n'attends pas le «moi-aussi» ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu es hétéro.

-Seamus, je...

-Laisse-moi finir, tant qu'à me ridiculiser, je vais y aller jusqu'au bout. Lorsque je me suis réveillé hier et qu'ils nous ont annoncés les évènements, j'étais heureux. J'aillais avoir l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime, ce qui était impossible. J'ai même stupidement pensé que cet enfant nous rapprocherait et que nous formerons une belle famille unie... Je sais c'est stupide, niais. Cependant, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment. Sauf que, la nuit porte conseil. Le lendemain, j'ai réalisé que mon rêve ne se produira jamais, mais j'aurais ton enfant et cela suffit à me rendre heureux. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas supporter que toi, ta future femme et vos enfants, faisiez partie de ma vie et celle de mon enfant. Me projetant l'image de la famille que j'ai tant désiré former avec toi.

Dean n'hésita pas une seconde et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami.

Seamus le repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'amuses avec mes sentiments.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

-Je ne m'amuse pas avec tes sentiments. J'en ai eu envie...j'ai envie d'essayer. Je tiens beaucoup plus à toi qu'à Ginny. Je me sens comblé, heureux, à ma place lorsque je suis à tes côtés. Je veux essayer de former cette famille unie dont tu rêves tant. Je ne souhaite que te rendre heureux. Je crois que je t'aime Seamus.

Dean captura ses lèvres à nouveau, Seamus répondu au baiser; timide au début et finalement passionné.

Dean décida de faire le grand saut.

Tout en caressant la langue de son premier petit-ami avec la sienne, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, en la laissant tomber sur le sol de la douche et commença à défaire son pantalon.

Seamus mit fin au baiser et le regarda surpris.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, s'embrasser est déjà beaucoup.

-Je veux essayer...j'ai très envie d'essayer.

Dean frotta son basin contre le sien. Seamus sentit l'érection de son amour, il lui sourit et entraîna l'adolescent à la peau mâte sous la douche avec lui.

OoOoO

«Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Pas encore! Merlin ayez pitié!», pensa Neville Londubat, lorsque son membre se dressa à nouveau. C'était la quatrième fois en une heure, il avait pensé, la fois précédente, d'aller se soulager, mais avait décidé de se retenir.

Il était devenu un obsédé, il n'arrêtait pas de bander à des choses insignifiantes. Présentement, il faisait son devoir de sortilège et junior se réveillait.

Le devoir n'avait aucun lien avec le sexe, mais Neville imaginait des trucs pervers à chaque phrase qu'il lisait, chaque expression, chaque citation.

Son esprit se remplissait d'image perverse avec un beau brun, portant uniquement une cravate vert et argent...

Neville essaya de chasser ces images, se forçant à penser à Hermione, Luna, Hannah ou Ginny, s'il devait avoir une érection, il voulait que ce soit parce qu'il pensait à une fille et non à un garçon.

Neville se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune et que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour avoir une érection peu importe le sexe de la personne imaginée.

Neville essaya de se calmer en observant Harry et Ron assit dans le fauteuil en face du feu, ils avaient une discussion très mouvementée avec Hermione Granger.

Hermione, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves, avait été surprise de l'avortement de Harry et en bon ami Ron défendait son meilleur ami.

Neville n'aurait jamais osé le dire à voix haute comme Seamus, avait fait à l'infirmerie, mais les paroles de ses camarades, lui faisaient extrêmement de peine.

Ron hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas lui et Harry les monstres d'avoir assassinés un être vivant, mais ceux qui avaient gardés les bébés qui étaient marteaux.

Des hommes ne pouvaient pas et ne devaient pas tomber enceint. Neville le savait et il approuvait, une partie de lui approuvait, mais il voulait cet enfant, il voulait voir ce petit être grandir.

Ces pensées sur sa grossesse le menèrent naturellement à penser au second père, réveillant une partie de son anatomie beaucoup trop active aujourd'hui.

Neville ferma son livre de sortilèges, il n'arrivait à rien, il ouvrit son livre de botanique avancé qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, c'était le seul livre qui lui donnait aucune inspiration.

Colin Crivey entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers Neville. Le sixième année leva les yeux vers le plus jeune et referma son livre qu'il déposa sur son entre-jambe avant que le photographe remarque son problème.

-Neville excuse moi de te déranger, mais il y a un serpentard qui te demande à la porte.

-Un serpentard?

-Oui. Je crois que c'est le père...heu...le deuxième père de votre...de ton...

Colin ne put finir sa phrase, il était devenu rouge et il ne pouvait que pointer le ventre de Neville.

Neville regarda autour de lui, les autres élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune le dévisageaient, le faisant rougir à son tour. Il se leva, remercia Colin, s'assura que son livre était bien appuyé contre son érection et sortit rejoindre l'homme qui en était la cause.

Lorsque Neville Londubat arriva dans le couloir à la sortie de la salle commune, il fut terrassé par une vision merveilleuse.

Théodore Nott l'attendait appuyé contre le mur, sans cape, sans gilet, juste sa chemise et sa cravate, les deux premiers et les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise avaient été détachés. Il avait enlevé son pantalon d'école et l'avait remplacé par un jeans moldu, qui lui allait à ravir.

Neville appuya plus fermement sur son livre et s'avança en direction du serpentard.

Nott ne remarqua pas sa présence, Neville voulu se manifester, mais il n'arrivait qu'à faire le poisson. Le serpentard le déstabilisait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui hurler «soulage-moi».

Neville s'éclaircit la gorge. Théo ouvrit les yeux et un sourire séducteur prit place sur ses lèvres. Séducteur? Neville pensa que son cerveau devait halluciner.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Nott baissa les yeux, une petite rougeur empourpra ses joues.

-T'aimes la botanique? Ce livre semble avancé pour notre année?

-Oui...c'est ma passion...

Neville rougit. Pourquoi avait-il dit passion?

-Moi c'est les runes, j'aimerais devenir professeur de runes.

-Moi de botanique.

Nott lui sourit.

-Cela nous fait un truc en commun...un deuxième si nous comptons...

Nott rougit et pointa le ventre de Neville.

Neville devint encore plus rouge, il avait l'impression que tous les litres de sangs de son corps se trouver divisés entre son entre-jambe et son visage.

-J'aimerais te parler en privé.

«Oh oui», pensa Neville.

-Es-ce que nous pouvons monter à ton dortoir?

-Oh oui! J'veux dire non. Non! Nous pouvons parler ici ou à la bibliothèque ou dans ma salle commune.

«Un endroit avec beaucoup de monde», pensa Neville.

-Je ne préfèrerais pas, ce que j'ai à te dire est personnel.

Neville voulait dire oui, monter avec Nott dans son dortoir et laisser libre cours à son imagination, mais il devait se retenir.

Théo le regarda de bas en haut longuement, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Laisse moi monter dans ton dortoir, ce que j'ai a te dire est urgent. Fais moi confiance.

Neville Londubat savait qu'il devait répondre non. Il ne devait pas laisser monter un serpentard dans leur dortoir. Cependant, ce sont ces hormones qui répondirent à sa place.

-D'accord.

Théodore lui fit un sourire extrêmement tendre, Neville retint une envie folle de goûter ses lèvres tentatrices.

Neville se tourna vers la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau se tassa et les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la salle commune de gryffondor.

Ce fut un silence de mort qui accueillit Neville, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune avec Nott. Tous les élèves ce tournèrent vers le serpentard.

Ron Weasley fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Neville qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est un serpentard, tu ne peux pas faire rentrer un serpentard dans notre salle commune.

Ron se tourna vers Nott.

-Sors.

Théo sembla hésitant, voyant le regard enragé de tous les gryffondors tournés vers lui. Il n'était pas Malfoy, il n'avait pas la réplique facile.

Nott perdait toute confiance en lui, lorsqu'il se trouvait en public. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Neville, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il commença à reculer.

Neville attrapa son poignet et le tira vers lui.

-Je suis désolé Ron, mais il faut que nous discutions en privé.

-En privé? Allez ailleurs que dans notre salle commune.

-C'est ce que nous allons faire.

Neville tira Nott en direction des escalier menant au dortoir.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas accepter sa proposition, tu peux venir vivre chez nous. Mes parents se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir.

-Nous en reparlerons Ron.

Neville ignora les protestation de son ami et se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir, suivit par un serpent heureux de quitter la fosse aux lions.

OoOoO

Lorsque Neville entra dans le dortoir et qu'il entendit Théo refermer la porte, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Les insinuations douteuses de sa grand-mère à propos de son petit-ami mangemort, Nott ramassant ses livres, la proposition de Théo, lui-même disant à Ron qu'il devait s'expliquer en privé avec le serpentard...ils allaient tous croire qu'il avait une relation secrète avec le Théodore Nott.

Ils allaient tous penser, qu'il avait fait la gaffe en potion exprès, pour porter l'enfant de son amour secret.

Qu'avait-il fait?

Il ne pouvait pas penser avant d'agir. Bien sûr que non, c'était plus intéressant de se laisser guider par ses hormones.

Paniqué, Neville regarda autour de lui, les rideaux de Seamus était tirés. Il croisa le regard de Nott, ce dernier le détaillait de haut en bas, des petites rougeurs avaient pris place sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé Londubat.

-Désolé de quoi?

Nott le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard de Théo fit vibrer sa baguette.

Neville se dit qu'il devait être victime d'hallucination, le serpentard ne le regarderait jamais avec autant d'intensité, de désirs.

-Je suis un profiteur. Présentement, tu es submergé de problèmes; ton unique famille te renie, tes amis vont partir des étranges rumeurs à ton sujet, tu es victime d'une potion donc tu ignores les effets à long terme, tu n'as plus d'endroit où vivre et tu n'as plus d'argent et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est abuser de ton corps.

Neville ne cru pas les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, il serra d'avantage son livre de botanique. La douleur de ce geste ne fit pas diminuer son problème, il sentait le sang pulser.

-Pardon...je ne...quoi?

Nott sourit.

-Je partage le même dortoir que Blaise et Draco. Tu sais combien de fois Blaise est parti en courant dans la salle de bain se branler depuis que nous sommes revenus de dîner. Il était déjà obsédé avant, là il atteint des niveaux incroyables et vu l'état constant de frustration dans lequel se trouve Draco, je conclu qu'il doit souffrir du même problème. Blaise m'a confié tout à l'heure que depuis ce matin il bande sans arrête, qu'il imagine des choses à connotation sexuel là ou il en a aucune. Il m'a aussi confié qu'il n'éprouvait aucune satisfaction lorsqu'il se soulageait, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il se sentait comblé lorsqu'il pensait à Weasley.

Neville rougit, il avait peur de comprendre.

-Donc j'ai conclu que tu devais avoir le même problème et que c'était la raison de tes rougeurs lorsque nos regards se croisaient, en classe aujourd'hui.

-Si tu voulais m'humilier pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dans ma salle commune ou demain matin au petit déjeuner devant toute l'école.

-Je ne veux pas d'humilier.

Nott déboutonna sa chemise.

-Je veux t'aider à te soulager.

Neville n'avait qu'une envie sauter sur le serpentard et goûter cette peau offerte à lui, sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien. Le garçon qu'il avait désiré toute la journée, s'offrait à lui.

Neville secoua la tête, la situation n'avait aucun sens.

-La potion nous rend tous gays. J'ai inventé une potion qui rend gay. Oh Merlin! Une chance que je n'ai pas touché toute l'école. Dans une génération, il y aurait plus de sorcier.

-Je te rappel que ta potion nous met enceint.

-Je sais mais il n'y a rien qui prouve que l'enfant va survivre ou que nous allons mener la grossesse à terme. Nous allons peut-être donner naissance à des mutants ou a des détraqueurs...nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Ils vont peut-être tous naître cracmols, ils vont...

Théo s'avança vers Neville et prit son visage en coupe, asseyant de le calmer.

-Chut. Calme toi. Notre enfant va être normal, il ne saura pas difforme.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Oui. Pomfresh et les médicomages l'ont dit; les grossesses se déroulent normalement. Et s'ils naissent tous cracmols...et alors. Tu vas moins aimer ton enfant parce qu'il est cracmol?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Alors, pourquoi tu paniques?

-C'est une grossesse masculine, nous ignorons ce qu'il va se passer, il peut arriver n'importe quoi...j'ai peur et...mes hormones qui se déclenchent et me transforme en tapette ainsi que toi. Te rends-tu compte que j'ai changé l'orientation sexuel de mes amis? Ron et Harry vont me tuer.

Théodore éclata de rire.

-Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, ta potion ne rend pas les gens gays.

-Comment expliques-tu Seamus qui nous a annoncé qu'il était gay hier, Zabini qui fantasme sur Ron, toi qui s'offre à moi et moi qui t'imagine...

-Tout simplement, par le fait que Seamus est homosexuel, il a couché avec Blaise l'année dernière et à ma connaissance il n'était pas sous l'influence de ta potion. Blaise est bi et il a un faible pour les taches de rousseur. Et moi et bien je suis et j'ai toujours été gay. En ce qui te concerne...seulement toi connais la réponse.

Théo lui fit un petit sourire en coin, un sourire de serpentard, il le regarda de haut en bas, son regard s'arrêtant sur le livre de botanique.

-Tu vas déposer ce livre un jour, pour que je puisse observer l'étendu de ton désir d'hétérosexuel à mon égard.

-qu'est-ce que...je n'ai aucun désir pour toi, je ne suis pas gay.

-Tu ne disais pas que la potion t'avais rendu gay, il y a une minute.

-Non ce n'est pas...

Théo lui arracha le livre des mains. Neville ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la pression exercé par le livre se retira. Il rougit et baissa la tête, son érection était visible.

Nott se rapprocha d'avantage et posa sa main sur la bosse déformant l'uniforme de Londubat.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, Neville ferma les yeux et bougea ses hanches à la rencontre de cette main bienfaitrice.

Nott se pencha et embrassa le cou du lionceau, ce dernier pencha la tête, lui laissant plus d'espace.

Théo lécha la clavicule, puis mordit la mâchoire du rouge et or, avant de la couvrir de baiser.

Le serpentard glissa sa main sous la ceinture du gryffondor et prit son membre en main.

Neville ouvrit les yeux et le repoussa violement.

-Je ne suis pas gay.

-Tu le diras à ton érection.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Déjà que je me suis sentit honteux toute la journée, parce que je me suis...je ne veux pas me faire contrôler par mes hormones.

-Nous sommes des adolescents, nous nous faisons tous contrôler par nos hormones.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de toi pour ma satisfaction personnelle et qu'après je ne puisse plus me regarder dans un miroir.

-Peut-être que la potion ta ouvert les yeux, tu es peut-être bi. Tu n'es pas curieux, tu n'as pas envie de te soulager pour de bon, tu n'as pas envie que je continue. Tu m'attires et si après tu as honte et que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je comprendrais. Même si nous nous faisons mutuellement du bien pendant neuf mois et qu'après tu me dis de retourner d'où je viens avec mes mœurs douteuses, je comprendrais. J'avoue que j'aimais bien t'imaginer venir vivre avec moi au manoir Nott, élevant NOTRE enfant ensemble. Partageant le même lit, pour toute une vie. Je sais, c'est idiot.

Le regard de Nott changea, la lueur verte de ses yeux sembla plus intense.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement gêné en public, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsque je suis avec un petit groupe de personne, je n'ai aucune confiance en moi...comme toi, n'es-ce pas? Nous voulons tous les deux devenir professeurs, nous sommes les deux solitaires de nos maisons, nous sommes présentement très attirés l'un par l'autre, nous aimons lire, nous méprisons les mangemorts nous préférons regarder le Quidditch plutôt que de participer et nous allons avoir un enfant. Nous avons plusieurs choses en commun, peut-être même d'avantage, si tu nous laisse la chance de nous connaître. Peut-être devrions-nous essayer?

Un rose délicat peignit les joues de Neville, il ignorait que le serpentard en connaissant autant sur lui. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire oui, mais il craignait que l'attirance qu'il éprouvait en ce moment n'était qu'une conséquence de sa potion.

Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il donnera naissance à l'enfant? Allait-il détester le serpentard? Allait-il découvrir des sentiments sincères à son égard?

Des milliers de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Neville les chassa. Il était enceint, les choses était différentes, il avait le droit d'essayer, d'expérimenter et peut-être que Nott avait raison, il était peut-être bi.

Pourquoi pas après tout? Ce ne serait qu'une expérience.

Neville commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Théo l'imita, déboutonnant son pantalon. Il enleva sa chemise, la laissant tomber sur le sol.

Neville ne pouvait quitter des yeux le ventre plat et les abdos de Nott.

Théo approcha lentement de l'homme enceint, fixant ses lèvres.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, voluptueux. Neville gémit, il resterait pendu à ces lèvres toute sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais été embrassé auparavant et la sensation était fabuleuse.

La langue de Théo caressa les lèvres de Neville, ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvre, laissant libre accès à cette langue taquine. Elle se glissa dans sa bouche, venant caresser la sienne. Néville répondit avec plaisir, il appuya sa main contre la nuque du vert et argent, le rapprochant.

Nott plaça ses mains sur les hanches du griffon, rapprochant leurs basins, leurs érections se frôlèrent. Neville ne put empêcher un autre gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Théo glissa son autre main sous la chemise de Neville. Il caressa ses flancs, son ventre, puis monta titiller ses mamelons.

Neville sentait la chaleur des mains de Nott, laisser une trainer brulante sur sa peau. Présentement, Néville se fichait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, il en voulait plus, il voulait sentir la peau du serpentard contre la sienne.

Nott descendit l'une de ses mains et pétrit les fesses de Neville.

Neville se braqua, réalisant la situation.

Théo le sentit et mit fin au baiser.

-Qu'il y a t'il?

-Je ne veux pas que tu...je ne veux pas avoir mal.

-Je serais tendre.

-Je ne suis pas une fille.

Théo se recula, le regardant étrangement.

Neville sentit un froid, il regretta d'avoir parler, il voulait sentir la chaleur du corps de Nott encore, ainsi que ses caresses.

-Tu ne sauras pas moins un mâle virile, parce que tu te fais sodomiser.

Neville se braqua d'avantage en entendant ce mot, imaginant une scène qui l'excitait et l'effrayait à la fois.

-Pourquoi ce serait moi le soumis, c'est toi le gay. Moi je suis un vrai homme.

Théo ricana.

-Peut-être que je suis le gay, celui qui n'est pas un véritable mâle, mais je vais être le dominant. Tu es peut-être un gryffondor, mais le courage te manque présentement. Tu n'oseras jamais faire les premiers pas, tu n'en as pas envie. Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir un océan de plaisir, tu veux que je prenne les choses en mains...dans tous les sens du terme. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu veux être sous mon contrôle. C'est la meilleur façon de ne pas regretter tes actes, puisque tu pourras toujours te dire que je t'avais dragué, que c'est de ma faute.

Neville baissa les yeux, n'osant plus regarder le serpent qui lisait si bien en lui.

-Je crois que je comprends. Tu es enceint, ce qui est un acte typiquement féminin. Tu découvres que tu es attiré par les hommes...par moi du moins. La possibilité d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant en te faisant dominer par un autre homme. L'éventualité de pousser plusieurs râles de plaisir en devenant une chose gémissante, comme une femme...oui je comprend que tu puisses être effrayé.

Les paroles de Nott, lui promettant des plaisirs ravageurs, se dirigèrent droit vers son érection, qui devenait douloureuse. Neville avait besoin de se soulager.

Nott se mordit les lèvres, ce geste sensuel était involontaire, puisque son regard reflétait du regret et non du désir. Puis, le regard de Nott retrouva sa lueur perverse et se fixa sur Neville, qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sous l'intensité de se regard.

-Tu sais tous les gays ne pratiquent pas la sodomie, nous pourrons l'essayer si tu te sens prêt un jour. Il y a plein d'autre choses que nous pouvons faire, qui est tout aussi jouissif.

Neville ne pouvait pas détourner son regard des lèvres de Théo, absorbant chacune de ses paroles, imaginant chacune d'entre elles.

-Nous pouvons; nous masturber mutuellement, nous faire une fellation, nous pouvons faire un soixante-neuf, un anulingus, nous pouvons stimuler la prostate de l'autre, nous pouvons...

Chaque mot prononcé par Théodore Nott résonnait dans sa troisième jambes, la faisait vibrer.

-Arrête!

Le gryffondor se rapprocha du serpentard, il déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Théo. Il les fit glisser vers le haut, profitant de la douceur de la peau qu'il désirait tant. Neville caressa; son ventre, ses pectoraux, ses épaules, sa nuque.

La respiration de Nott était saccadée, sa bouche était entrouverte, tentante.

Neville approcha son visage de celui de Théo, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le serpentard parcouru la faible distance les séparant et appuya fermement ses lèvres contre celles du rouge et or.

Théo glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son partenaire de potion, entamant un délicieux combat de domination.

Théo déboutonna le pantalon de Néville et descendit la fermeture éclaire. Il glissa la main à l'intérieur et caressa l'érection.

Neville gémit. Nott sortit sa main, provoquant un soupir de frustration chez le griffon.

Le serpentard descendit le pantalon et le boxer du gryffondor, ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement rauque à la sensation bienfaisante de son membre enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu.

Théo entoura le sexe dur et douloureux de ses doigts et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Neville gémit et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, offrant à Théo la peau délicate de son cou.

Neville se cambra sous cette sensation délicieuse, laissant échapper de nombreux gémissements.

Théo fit des mouvement circulaire autour de son membre et caressa son gland avec son pouce. Neville commença à onduler des hanches de façon incontrôlable. De sa seconde main, Théo vint titiller les testicules de Neville.

Neville ne put en supporter d'avantage cette exquise torture, il explosa dans un râle rauque, se répandant sur le ventre du serpentard.

Neville se pencha vers l'avant appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du serpentard. Il se sentait épuisé après se fulgurant orgasme, le meilleur de sa vie.

Neville retrouva son souffle et releva la tête pour regarder le serpentard.

Le regard de Nott était assombrit par le désir, une faible rougeur avait prit place sur ses joues, il respirait bruyamment. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, invitante...

Neville ne put résister et l'embrassa goulument.

Il sentit l'excitation de Théo contre sa hanche et cela suffit à réveiller junior, à nouveau. Le vert et argent mit fin au baiser et regarda le rouge et or.

-Tu es insatiable...j'aime ça!

Neville l'entraîne jusqu'à son lit. Théo ferme les rideaux et jette un sort de silence. Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer. Neville ne peut quitter des yeux la hampe dressé et suintante de liquide séminale devant lui.

Il n'était pas gay, il aurait dû être dégouter.

Théo se rapproche de Neville et reprend ses lèvres.

Leurs érections se touchent, Neville ressent une décharge électrisante traverser son corps, la sensation est encore meilleur que tout a l'heure lorsqu'ils étaient encore vêtus.

Théo entoure de ses doigts l'érection de Neville et commence, à nouveau, des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Neville ne peut quitter des yeux le spectacle se déroulant entre eux, il a envie de participer de faire à Théo se qu'il lui fait ressentir

Il approche sa main de l'érection de Théo, mais ce dernier le chasse d'une petite tape.

Nott rapproche son érection de celle de Londubat, il les place face à face il entoure les deux érection de ses main et recommence ses mouvements.

Neville ne peut pas retenir ses gémissements, ce qu'il ressent est si bon...

Leurs deux membres vibrants se touchant, la pression enserrant leurs sexes, par les main expertes de Théo.

Neville plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Théo et le rapprocha, il voulait plus.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs râles de plaisirs mouraient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Théo accéléra ses mouvements, Neville était sur le point d'exploser.

Neville sentit la douce chaleur quitter ses reins et tout ravager sur son passage, pour lui apporter la délivrance tant attendu.

Une quantité scandaleuse de semence sortit de leurs membres, allant éclabousser le ventre de l'autre. Neville sentit les spasmes incontrôlables de l'orgasme l'envahir, Théo continua ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que tous leurs tremblements soient finis.

Neville avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie, ses deux orgasmes l'avaient achevés. Il se pencha vers l'avant et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo, qui caressait tendrement son dos.

Théo prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage. Neville décida de s'étendre et entraîna le serpentard avec lui.

Il se regardèrent, mais n'échangèrent aucun mot, le silence était agréable.

Neville se rapprocha d'avantage de Théo et se blottit dans les bras du deuxième père de son enfant.

OoOoO

Dean se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait pas rater un seul instant de cette image magnifique, il voulait imprégner à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire.

C'était sa première fois et Dean n'aurait jamais imaginé mieux. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait présentement était indescriptible, il n'avait pas encore joui et il voulait déjà recommencer.

Seamus le chevauchait prenant toujours plus loin son membre, la sensation de ses chairs chaudes et serrées autour de son sexe étaient fabuleuses. L'expression d'extase sur le visage de Seamus l'était tout autant et les râles de plaisir sortant de sa gorge venait rejoindre son érection à tout coup. Dean savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Masturbe moi, je t'en supplie Dean, touche moi.

Sans hésiter, Dean prit le membre durci de Seamus dans sa main et entama de vigoureux mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les hurlements de Seamus se fient plus intenses et se termina par un puissant râle.

Dean sentit les longues giclés chaudes de semences se répandre sur son ventre, cette sensation le fit venir à son tour et il se répandit dans un râle, à l'intérieur de l'irlandais.

Seamus s'effondra sur son amant, épuisé après cet orgasme dévastateur.

Dean essaya de reprendre son souffle, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si bon. Il caressa le dos de son meilleur ami, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Seamus?

-Hum?

-Es-ce que...

-C'était parfait. Tu m'as fait l'amour comme j'en ai toujours rêvé.

-C'est gentil. C'était parfait pour moi aussi, même plus que parfait, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander.

-Alors quoi?

-Je me doute de la réponse, mais...es-ce que je...je suis ton premier?

Seamus éclata de rire, il se redressa avec son coude et embrassa son nouvel amant.

-Non. Tu es mon troisième.

Le visage de Dean se décomposa, il tourna la tête fuyant le regard de son ami.

Seamus le força à le regarder à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie? Que d'autres m'ont touchés avant toi?

-Qui?

Seamus rougit et baissa la tête.

-J'ignore si tu vas aimé ou détesté ma réponse.

-Vas-y, tu verras.

-Lee Jordan et Blaise Zabini.

Dean sourit.

-Lee Jordan et Blaise Zabini?

Seamus hocha la tête, sans regarder Dean dans les yeux. À la grande surprise de l'irlandais, le métis captura ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser torride.

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu as un faible pour les grands mambas noirs.

-Idiot!

Seamus se blottit contre son petit ami et s'endormi, comblé et heureux comme jamais.

Fin chapitre 3

Gros bisous mouillés à ceux qui ont aimés et un petit bec à ceux qui ont détestés...bon ok un gros baiser humide à vous aussi.

À la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Ce chapitre contient une scène que j'ai plagié à moi-même...j'ai le droit c'est à moi. Vive les cours de potion!

Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 4 - Les malheurs de Weasley**

Ronald Weasley se réveilla, le dortoir était étrangement silencieux. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui.

Les rideaux de Neville, Seamus et Harry étaient fermés, cela l'intrigua. C'était rare que ses compagnons fermaient leurs rideaux, en même temps.

Il regarda vers le lit de Dean, son lit était fait.

«Il est matinal», pensa Ron.

Ron réfléchis, Dean n'était pas là hier soir, lorsqu'il était monté se coucher avec Harry.

Ron soupira, il était triste pour son ami. Dean avait surement fui le dortoir, pour éviter de provoquer Seamus.

Ron se dit, qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec Seamus.

Les rideaux de ce dernier se mirent à bouger. Ron prépara une petite remarque, pour faire culpabiliser Seamus d'obliger leur ami, à dormir dans un autre lieu.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, sur un Dean Thomas en boxer. Ron sursauta et un hoquet de surprise franchi ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit le corps nu et endormi de Seamus dans le lit que quittait Dean.

Dean arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'il aperçu Ron, surtout en remarquant ce que fixait Ron.

Dean sortit du lit et referma les rideaux derrière lui.

-Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

OoOoO

Neville Londubat ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être complet, en harmonie.

Il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, il aurait resté dans son lit et dans cette position, appuyé contre ce corps chaud à jamais.

Ce corps chaud?

Un Neville bien réveillé, ouvrit les yeux et regarda le serpentard nu partageant son lit.

Il s'assit dans son lit honteux.

Le corps à ses côtés bougea, Théo s'assit à côté de lui et effleura son épaule avec ses lèvres.

-Bien dormi?

-Je l'ignore.

La nervosité d'être découvert, par ses amis, et la honte des actes de la veille, se percevait dans ces trois petits mots, Neville regretta de ne pas être un meilleur menteur.

Théo se pencha pour l'observer, Neville évita son regard. Il ne voulait pas que le serpentard voit ce qu'il ressentait pour l'instant.

Théo sembla déçu et blessé de ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Londubat, il se recoucha.

-Je vais attendre que tes camarades de dortoir soient parties en cours avant de sortir. Personne de ta maison ne me verra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Neville se sentit coupable, il ne voulait pas le blesser, son visage l'avait trahit. Il se tourna vers son amant d'une nuit et ouvrit la bouche, mais Théo l'interrompit.

-Garde ta salive. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes mensonges ce matin. Je te l'ai dit hier que je comprendrai. Tu sais, l'offre que je t'ai fait tient toujours. Tu auras ta chambre, je ne t'obligerai pas à partager mon lit, ne crains rien. Hier soir, c'était merveilleux et je préfère garder ses images en mémoires.

Théo se tut, vexé. Il se doutait que Londubat réagirait de cette façon, mais il espérait...

Le gryffondor sourit en entendant la dernière phrase. La faible chaleur se répandant dans son corps ce matin, se fit sentir à nouveau. Neville décida de suivre son instinct pour une fois.

Il captura les lèvres du serpentard.

Théo ouvrit les lèvres et un doux ballet commença. Ils voulaient goûter chaque recoins de la bouche de l'autre, voulant s'imprégner de sa saveur.

Les mains de Théo explorèrent le corps qu'il avait appris à connaître, pendant que Neville laissait ses mains caresser les abdos et le ventre parfait de son compagnon de lit.

Théo renversa leur position, dominant le lion, il mit fin au baiser et alla lécher, mordre et embrasser la chair délicate du cou de Neville.

Neville gémis sous ce délicieux traitement et commença la même torture, sur l'épaule du vil serpent qui le dominait.

Théo se fit une place entre les jambes de Neville. Deux gémissements rauques se firent entendre lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent.

Le serpentard ondula des hanches faisant se frotter l'une contre l'autre leur virilité.

Neville devint que gémissement. Théo sentit son sexe durcir contre le sien et cela l'excita davantage.

Théo appuya encore plus contre la verge de Londubat, profitant de cette douce friction. Neville plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Nott, appuyant pour le rapprocher.

-Prend-moi. J'en ai envie. Prend-moi Théo.

Théodore Nott dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas défaillir en entendant cette supplique, il ne pensait pas que Londubat s'offrirait à lui aussi vite.

Théo arrêta son mouvement et embrassa passionnément son future amant.

Les rideaux du lit s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un Ronald Weasley enragé.

-Neville, il faut que...Ahhhhhhh!

OoOoO

Harry Potter dormait paisiblement, il ne rêvait pas du mage noir et il en était heureux. Il se sentait bien dans un parfait petit cocon douillet et calme.

Tout à coup, il sentit un poids sur son ventre et quelqu'un tirait sur son haut de pyjama, le soulevant de son lit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard paniqué de Ron.

-Harry nous allons tous devenir gays!

-Quoi?

Ron écarquilla les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami terrifié.

-C'est quoi ce truc dur que je sens contre ma cuisse?

-C'est le matin Ron.

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Ron s'extirpa du lit de son meilleur ami, frissonnant. Il s'assit sur son lit, complètement paniqué.

-Respire Ron, prend de grande respiration. Calme toi, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.

Ron se calma, Harry et Dean s'assirent à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi il y a un serpentard nu et en érection dans NOTRE dortoir? S'écria Harry en remarquant Théodore Nott.

-Oh...heu...désolé.

Théo cacha sa virilité et alla se cacher dans le lit de Neville et tira les rideaux.

Tous les gryffondors regardèrent leur ami, le visage de Neville devint cramoisi et il n'osa soutenir leurs regards.

-C'est une excellente question, j'en ai plusieurs. Tonna la voix exaspéré de Ronald Weasley.

-Pourquoi tu avais une érection contre ma cuisse? Pourquoi Dean a dormi dans le lit de Seamus, un Seamus nu en passant? Pourquoi un serpentard était entre les cuisse de Neville? Pourquoi...

Ron paniqua à nouveau, sa respiration devint saccadée. Il se calma, après quelques inspirations.

Harry tapa amicalement dans le dos du rouquin, il comprenait sa réaction.

-Ron tu m'as réveillé et je faisais un merveilleux rêve, sans Voldemort. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Désolé Harry, j'ai paniqué. Je m'excuse auprès de tous.

Dean appuya sur l'épaule de Ron. Seamus et Neville lui sourirent.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est trop en même temps. Il y a deux jours j'apprends que nous sommes tous enceints et que vous décidez de le garder. Je sais que je vous blesse lorsque j'en parle, mais je ne comprend pas, des hommes ne sont pas supposés porter des enfants et c'est moi, Dean et Harry qui nous faisons dévisager...

Seamus sembla se braquer à ses mots et Neville sembla vouloir entrer sous le plancher.

-Je suis désolé, mais je trouve cela anormal. Je comprend que vous voulez avoir ces enfants, que ce soit la seule chance que vous ayez d'avoir un enfant naturel, mais... Je vais finir par l'accepter, je vous le promets.

Seamus lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je comprends Ron, c'est contre-nature, je le sais, mais...

Seamus ne finit pas sa phrase, il caressa son ventre, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je suis désolé de rompre l'ambiance, mais personne n'a répondu à ma question au sujet de Nott.

Harry regardait à tour de rôle ses amis, espérant une réponse.

-Il s'envoi Neville, lui répondit calmement Ron.

Neville leva la tête.

-C'est faux!

-Vous me prenez tous pour un crétin dans ce dortoir, explosa Ron. Dean qui me dit que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, lorsque je le voit sortir en boxer du lit de Seamus et toi qui me dit qu'il ne se passe rien entre Nott et toi. Tu étais nu dans ton lit, avec ce serpentard tout aussi nu, entre tes cuisses.

Neville fit le poisson, avant de devenir complètement rouge et de baisser la tête.

Seamus explosa à son tour, furieux contre son ami.

-Il y a deux jours à l'infirmerie, tu disais que tu n'avais rien contre les gays et regarde comment tu agis aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai rien contre les gays.

-Explique moi ton comportement alors. Pourquoi tu réagis de cette façon? Nous avons trouvés quelqu'un avec qui nous sommes bien, peu importe que ce soit un serpentard ou mon meilleur ami.

-Tu ne comprend pas Seamus, ce n'est pas le fait que tu t'envois en l'air avec Dean qui me dérange ou que Neville fasse frotti-frotta avec un serpentard...j'avoue que cela me dérange un petit peu, il aurait put prendre quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est le fait qu'il y a deux jours, Dean, Neville et Nott étaient tous hétéro et...

-Nott est gay.

-Justement. Pourquoi tout le monde est devenu gay? Pourquoi toi et Nott sautez littéralement dans les bras hétéro du père? La potion de Neville rend gay, nous allons tous devenir gays. Une chance que Neville n'est pas touché l'école entière.

Neville pouffa à la remarque de Ron.

-Je suis heureux que ça t'amuse Neville.

-J'ai dit la même chose hier.

-Vous voyez, il l'admet. Il a fabriqué une potion qui rend homosexuel. C'est une fatalité, nous allons tous devenir gays.

Seamus regarda ses camarades à tour de rôle. Ron paniquait, Harry se questionnait, Neville était honteux, mais c'est le doute dans les yeux de Dean, qui le blessa.

-Espèces d'imbéciles! L'homosexualité n'est pas transmissible. C'est le désir, l'amour, l'attirance pour une personne du même sexe. Je suis amoureux de Dean depuis ma première année, hier il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Seamus regarda Dean, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

-Si tu le regrettes aujourd'hui, j'en suis peiné. Parce que hier tu m'as offert le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie.

-Je ne regrette pas Seamus, je t'aime réellement.

Seamus et Dean se regardèrent amoureusement.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce moment tendre, mais je peux comprendre pour vous deux, mais Neville et Nott.

Dean se leva, se plaça face à Neville et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous vous voyez en cachette n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cette raison que ta grand-mère à dit qu'il était ton petit ami et qu'il t'a fait cette proposition, hier matin.

-Je savais que tout le monde penserait ça. Non. Il n'avait rien entre moi et Nott, avant. Cependant, depuis hier matin, je suis attiré par lui. Je croyais moi aussi hier, que la potion rendait gay, mais après cette nuit... Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi comblé. Je trouvait les filles attirantes avant, mais jamais rien d'aussi fort qu'avec Théo. J'ai l'impression qu'il comble un manque, qui existait depuis tellement longtemps.

Seamus et Dean lui sourirent.

-Tu es amoureux, grand bêta! Tu as eu un coup de foudre, tu devrais lui dire.

Neville hocha la tête, Seamus et Dean se regardèrent, à nouveau, amoureusement.

-Désolé t'interrompre encore, mais suis-je le seul à trouvé ce comportement anormal.

-Non!

Harry était d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Seamus et Dean étaient crédible, mais pas Neville et Nott.

Seamus, Dean et Neville se tournèrent vers le rouquin et le survivant qui les regardèrent.

-Dean, Neville, vous étiez hétéro il y a deux jours. Et pouf! Vous êtes follement amoureux du père de votre enfant.

-Oui Ron. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais oui, moi et Neville nous sommes aperçus que nous étions bisexuels. Parce que après tout, le genre ne compte pas, c'est la personne.

Seamus ne put résister, il tira sur le bras de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, dans cette pièce, qui pense à ma pauvre petite sœur?

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers le roux, aucun d'eux ne comprenaient le lien entre Ginny Weasley et leur conversation.

-Le garçon qui l'avait accompagné au bal en deuxième années est gay, son petit ami est gay, l'homme de ses rêves va devenir gay et son frère aussi. Elle va être dévastée.

Dean sursauta, réalisant la situation.

-Par Merlin Ginny! Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Dean courra vers son armoire et il s'habilla à une vitesse incroyable. Avant de partir, il embrassa Seamus et sortit de la pièce.

-Elle ne sortait pas avec Michael Corner l'année dernière?

Tous se tournèrent en direction de Théodore Nott, sortant du lit de Neville. Il portait sa chemise et sa cravate de serpentard, mais il avait enfilé un pantalon de Neville et il tenait sa paire de jeans, dans la main.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

Nott s'avança vers Neville, ignorant les trois autres gryffondors.

-Je n'attends rien de toi. Si tu veux me revoir, cela me convient. Si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, je respecte ta décision. Réfléchis à mon offre, pour le bébé et...nous.

Théo se retint d'embrasser les lèvres tentantes de Londubat et quitta la pièce, avant que les larmes, qu'il retenait, coulent devant les griffons.

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy maudissait Salazar pour les érections matinal. Il sortait de la douche et l'eau glacial n'avait en rien améliorée son humeur de la veille.

Draco ne voulait surtout pas s'abaisser à être esclave de ses pulsions, comme son meilleur ami. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se soulager en pensant à celui qui hantait ses pensées les plus perverses.

Draco alla jusqu'à son lit, et il ramassa son livre de potion, qui était le premier cours de la journée.

Son manuel, lui rappela la raison de ses nombreuses douches froides.

La colère s'empara de lui, Draco voulait se venger, il regrettait d'être né dans une famille de sang pur. Il était tellement fier d'être un Malfoy avant, à présent, il préférerait être un Weasley ou un Londubat. Surtout un Londubat, lui, il avait eu la permission de s'en débarrasser.

Draco voulait se débarrasser de cette chose. Il se sentait honteux, émasculé, il n'en voulait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi par son père. Cet enfoiré pensait plus à la ligné Malfoy, qu'au bonheur de son fils.

Hier soir, Malfoy avait pris plusieurs décisions. La première était de se rendre dans la section interdite et trouver une solution. Les femmes enceintes ont des fausses couches, il doit exister un moyen d'en créer une pour lui, une qui trompera les médicomages, pour que son père ne puisse pas l'accuser de meurtre.

La seconde, dans la possibilité qu'il ne trouve rien dans la section interdite ou qu'aucun sortilège ne s'avère efficace.

Pomfresh avait dit que les accouchements seront à la fin juin. Draco aura dix-sept ans et il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de ce parasite. Il pourra même s'en débarrasser une semaine avant terme s'il le souhaitait.

Cependant, Draco savait qu'il ne choisirait jamais cette voie. Il aimait vivre dans le luxe, dans l'opulence. En choisissant ce chemin, il serait immédiatement renié par son père et il n'avait pas le courage de devenir un paria comme Londubat.

Draco ne put réprimer un frisson, Londubat était plus courageux que lui.

Ce sont ses parents qu'ils le voulaient, ce seront à eux de s'en occuper, même si la possibilité de ne pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine, pour s'occuper de la future sangsue, lui faisait plaisir.

Il aurait l'excuse parfaite pour rester chez lui et ne pas revoir Potter.

Parce que cette situation était de sa faute, pas directement, mais il en était responsable.

Malfoy n'était plus un homme par sa faute, il était un incubateur, une chose par laquelle va naître le parfait descendant Malfoy.

Draco espérait de tout cœur que la créature soit comme le second père; irrespectueux, faiseur d'embrouille, binoclard et les cheveux noirs et hirsutes. Il fallait que l'héritier Malfoy, que son père désirait tant, soit le pire Malfoy jamais vu.

-Tu as des idées de prénoms

La voix de son meilleur ami, le fit sortir de sa léthargie.

-Quoi?

-Pour ton bébé, parce que moi j'en ai aucun, j'ai juste en tête des noms de gars avec qui j'ai déjà couché et personnellement j'ai pas envie que mon fils est le même prénom que gorge profonde numéro huit.

Draco Malfoy soupira, agacé. Quand Blaise allait enfin comprendre que ce n'était pas des bébés, mais des embryons. À présent il voulait nommer ces monstruosités.

-Blaise, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Draco alla s'assoir dans son lit, complètement dévasté.

-Tu sais tu devrais en profiter

-Profiter de quoi.

Blaise s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami.

-Cela fait un moment que moi et Théo voulons te parler, mais nous n'avons jamais trouvés la bonne approche.

-Me parler de quoi.

-De ton homosexualité.

-Pardon! Je ne suis pas gay. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es bi et que Théo est gay, que je le suis.

-Draco tu te mens à toi même. Nous t'entendons la nuit, lorsque tu gémis dans ton sommeil. Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais «prends-moi» ce n'est pas très hétéro.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais Blaise le devança.

-Nous t'avons vu baver sur Marcus Flint lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nu, dans la salle commune, il y a trois ans. Draco tu es attiré par les hommes. Admets-le.

-Je ne suis pas gay. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter?

-Tu es peut-être bi. Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même? Oh oui...c'est vrai, les nobles traditions sorcières; un mariage, un héritier... Tu n'as plus besoin de mentir ou de cacher tes pulsions. Tu vas avoir l'héritier et ton père n'a rien à dire, parce que c'était sa décision. Tu peux en profiter Draco. Tu peux te présenter au manoir avec un homme et annoncer à tes parents que tu l'aimes, ils n'auront rien à redire. Puisqu'ils auront leur héritier et que si ton père te cause le moindre problème, tu lui expliques que c'est une conséquence de la potion ratée. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver Draco, tu es couvert. Tes parents ont leur descendance et toi tu peux t'envoyer tous les hommes que tu désires.

-Tu es malade! Tu as un sérieux problème Blaise.

Draco se leva et quitta le dortoir. Blaise le suivit et s'excusa. Il réessayerai de lui en parler plus tard, avec Théo. Les Malfoy étaient de véritable tête d'hippogriffe.

OoOoO

-Après les catastrophes engendrés par l'un de vos camarades au dernier cours, aujourd'hui sera un cours théorique.

Les élèves de gryffondors soupirèrent de soulagement et ceux de serpentard, de frustration.

Cependant, le seul rouquin de la classe n'eu aucune réaction, à cette annonce faites par le professeur de potion adoré de tous. Il était obnubilé par ses propres pensées.

Ronald Weasley regrettait son attitude de la matinée, il avait mal réagi et il le savait. C'était le choque. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis croient qu'il est homophobe, bien au contraire, mais pour une raison inconnue s'opposer aux grossesses masculines faisait de vous un homophobe.

Ron n'avait jamais désiré une grande famille comme la sienne. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il aurait un ou deux enfants maximum, il voulait une petite famille uni et pas un troupeau.

Il savait que son meilleur ami en voulait une grande, il le voyait dans son regard, lorsqu'il venait au terrier.

Ron avait été surpris de son choix d'avorter. Pas sur le moment, puisqu'il était le premier à hurler que les grossesses masculines sont une aberration.

Sauf que le lendemain, il avait analysé la situation. Seamus le gardait parce que c'était son unique chance d'avoir un enfant. Neville et Zabini gardaient leurs enfants parce qu'ils voulaient une famille, comme Harry.

Ron n'avait pas osé en discuter avec son meilleur ami. Tout le monde à Gryffondor le faisait déjà. Hermione et Ginny en particuliers. Tous les gryffondors connaissaient le désir du garçon qui a survécu de fonder une famille. Alors, pourquoi avait-il craché aussi rapidement sur cette offre tomber du ciel.

Ron se promis d'en discuter avec lui ce soir, lorsqu'ils seront seuls.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, il était silencieux depuis le début du cours et fixait un point devant lui. Il devait être aussi déboussolé que lui.

Le cas Malfoy était différent et Ron ne pouvait que compatir, s'il aurait été mineur, il serait dans la même situation que lui, sa mère ne lui aurait jamais permis d'avorter.

Ron se tourna vers l'avant de la classe, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours. Son regard s'arrêta sur la nuque de Zabini, assit devant lui avec Malfoy. Ron se surpris à observer le corps du serpentard.

Il soupira de soulagement, il ne ressentait aucune attirance, Seamus avait peut-être raison après tout, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Cependant, Ron ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Ron était persuadé que lui et Harry allait devenir gays. Ils ne seraient plus attirés par les jolies et délicates courbes de Herm...des filles, mais par celles de Zab...des garçons.

Cela devait être une conséquence de la potion, une manière pour l'enfant de réclamer le deuxième parent.

Seamus était gay et Dean son meilleur ami. Seamus est tomber amoureux de Dean et à profiter des circonstances de sa grossesse pour lui en parler. Logique. Dean s'est aperçu qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami et a succombé à la tentation. Tout aussi logique.

Neville et le serpent venaient gâcher l'équation. Cependant, ce petit couple mettait un doute dans son esprit. Ils étaient discrets et les étranges allusions qu'avait fait la grand-mère de Neville, laissaient soupçonner qu'ils formaient un couple en secret. Peut-être qu'ils ont profités des évènements pour s'afficher. Ron sourit à cette hypothèse qui sauvait son postérieur de toutes invasions futures.

Une autre idée, beaucoup plus terrifiante frappa Ron. Seamus et Dean étaient amis, des meilleurs amis, ce n'est pas loin de l'amour. La potion a donc agit rapidement sur eux.

Mais Harry et lui détestaient les serpentards, peut-être que la potion allait mettre plus de temps à agir, elle ne les rendait pas gays, mais amoureux de l'autre faisant en sorte qu'ils désirent ardemment le second père.

Ron ne voulait pas devenir gay.

Ron n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, d'ailleurs il trouvait qu'il le répétait un peu trop souvent, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant chez un homme. Par exemple Zabini; il a les cheveux courts, Ron les aime longs et de préférence bouclés. Ron devait admettre que Blaise était beau garçon, mais une fille c'est beaucoup plus jolie.

«Zabini est musclé, je le suis plus que lui, mais des muscles ce n'est pas attirant. Je suis plus grand aussi... Si nous étions un couple je serais l'homme. Il faut que je sois l'homme je suis hétéro, après tout», pensa Ron.

Ron analysa cette dernière pensée.

-Cette remarque n'a aucun sens!

-Désolé, si mon cours vous sembles illogique, monsieur Weasley. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor. Comme je vous expliquais...

Le visage de Ron prit une jolie teinte rouge.

Harry se pencha vers lui.

-Qu'es-ce qui n'a aucun sens?

-Que je sois l'homme.

Ron regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles franchirent sa bouche. Son ami le regarda étonné, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Les deux serpentards devant lui se retournèrent, le regardant avec la même incompréhension dans le regard.

-Que ce passe t-il au premier rang? Monsieur Weasley et Potter si mon cours est trop compliqué à suivre, ayez au moins l'obligeance de ne pas déranger ceux qui suivre. Dix points en moins à...

-C'est ma faute professeur.

Zabini s'était retourné face à son directeur de maison.

-Je demandais à Weasley, si je pouvais lui prendre un peu d'encre, dans son encrier, puisque moi et Draco avons oubliés les notre.

-Tu ne mettras jamais ta plume dans mon encrier! Jamais rien ne rentrera dans mon encrier!

Ron avait hurlé et le regrettait aussitôt, il allait passer pour un véritable crétin. C'était une journée de...

OoOoO

Tous les élèves de la classe se tournèrent dans la direction de la belette. Une lueur perverse illuminait le regard de Zabini, mais l'incompréhension habitait celui des autres.

-Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor, pour ne pas aider ses camarades de classe. Weasley, donnez votre encrier à monsieur Zabini et partagez celui de Potter.

Weasley lui tendit l'encrier, Zabini lui prit des mains et ne put se retenir de lui faire un clin d'œil, faisant rougir le visage du Gryffondor.

Zabini se retourna vers l'avant déposant l'encre sur le pupitre à côté de la sienne et de celle de Malfoy. Il avait été chanceux que Snape ne regarde pas sur le bureau.

Blaise avait une folle envie d'éclater de rire. Un sourire idiot avait pris place sur ses lèvres et ne voulais plus se déloger.

Weasley avait l'esprit mal tourné...il aimait ça. Il s'était trouvé un égal dans la perversion.

Le sourire de Zabini s'effaça, lorsqu'il sentit sa plateforme neuf et trois quart se lever. Il se concentra sur le professeur Snape et essaya de ne plus penser à Weasley.

À ses cheveux roux, ses épaules musclés, à ses hanches et le bas de son dos; son parfait et majestueux fessier, qui semblait si étroit. Le corps nu et en sueur de Weasley, son corps nu dans lequel il voulait s'enfoncer...

«Salazar ayez pitié!»

Blaise leva sa main et l'agita en paniquant.

-Oui monsieur Zabini?

-Puis-je aller au toilette professeur?

-Vous êtes surement capable d'attendre vingt minutes.

-Non. Je suis désolé professeur, mais c'est une urgence...le bébé appui sur ma vessie.

Le professeur, ainsi que tous les élèves de la classe, se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je dois admettre qu'un embryons de cinq jours doit être une véritable torture. Veuillez accepter mes humbles excuses et allez soulager votre vessie, monsieur Zabini.

Blaise se leva, soulagé.

-Que faîtes-vous?

-Heu...je vais pisser, comme vous venez de me l'autoriser.

Snape soupira et les élèves retinrent leurs fous rires.

-Vous n'êtes plus capable de reconnaitre un sarcasme? Allez immédiatement vous soulager, avant d'humilier d'avantage notre maison.

Blaise le remercia et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe et de se rendre au toilette, en remerciant Merlin pour les robes amples de sorciers.

Blaise regrettait de n'avoir jamais essayé de séduire Weasley auparavant, tout simplement parce qu'il était un traître à son sang. Pourquoi avait-il suivit ses principes à la con? Aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas dans un état de frustration continuelle. Essayer de séduire un hétéro, lorsque nous portons son enfant, ne sera pas facile, pour ne pas dire impossible, mais Blaise se jura d'essayer.

Après tout Seamus Finnigan y était arrivé, Blaise se rappelait encore du nombre de fois où Seamus avait hurlé le nom de Dean durant l'orgasme. Blaise ne l'avouera jamais, mais il était heureux pour l'irlandais. Il avait réussi à séduire l'homme qu'il désirait.

Blaise se promit que lui aussi allait réussir, d'ici la fin de sa grossesse, il mettra le second père de son enfant dans son lit.

OoOoO

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Harry Potter sortit de sa léthargie. Il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot, il avait passé le cours entier à fixer Malfoy, qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Le survivant avait laissé champ libre à ses pensées, ce demandant si ses récentes réactions envers Malfoy n'avait pas été impulsive. Puisque s'il était une fille, Harry prendrait ses responsabilités. Il serait présent pour la mère et voudrait s'impliquer dans la grossesse et dans l'éducation de l'enfant et peut-être même former une belle et heureuse famille.

Cependant, s'il était d'une fille, Harry en serait tomber amoureux et lui aurait fait l'amour pour arriver à ce résultat. Dans ce cas si, il s'agissait d'un accident de potion, techniquement, il n'avait aucune responsabilité. Il n'avait pas couché avec Malfoy, il n'avait aucune responsabilité à prendre, il se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Durant tout le cours, le gryffondor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer sa Némésis, il avait dut retenir un fou rire lorsqu'il s'était imaginé former une famille uni avec Malfoy, mais le rire avait vite fait place au malaise.

Le serpentard le troublait. Il s'était même surpris à comparer les fesses de Malfoy à celles des filles. Il trouvait ce dernier extrêmement féminin: sa manière de tenir sa plume et de s'en servir, sa démarche, ses doigts fins, ses cheveux soyeux... S'il était gay, il serait attiré par Malfoy. S'il était gay, naturellement.

Harry était persuadé que s'il était gay, il serait très attiré par ses fesses rondes et rebondies. Le gryffondor se demanda, quel effet cela produisait d'être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un?

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées, son imagination empruntait un sujet qui le troublait.

Lorsque Harry commença a ranger ses effets, il remarqua Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil le regarder en chuchotant.

Harry était fatigué que tous le regarde comme s'il était un monstre de la pire espèce. Toutes les filles, qu'il croisait lui demandaient; pourquoi il s'en était débarrassé?

Il était celui qu'il a survécu, il n'avait pas besoin d'être celui qui a enfanté.

OoOoO

En sortant du cours de potion, Ron et Harry se trouvaient dans un état psychologique s'approchant de celui du mort-vivant. Hermione, furieuse, s'avança vers eux.

-Je crois que vous devriez prendre le reste de l'avant-midi, pour faire le point sur votre attitudes.

Ron se tourna vers la brunette, surpris.

-Notre attitude?

-Vous êtes odieux avec Zabini et Malfoy. Harry est beaucoup plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumé avec Malfoy. Zabini a voulu prendre ta défense tout à l'heure en classe, empêchant Snape de t'enlever des points et toi tu l'as agressé.

-Je ne l'ai pas agressé, ce n'était qu'un malentendu.

-Si tu le dis.

-Allez analyser votre comportement et prenez de bonne résolution. Vous en avez de besoin. Ron essaye de vaincre ton homophobie et Harry essaye d'avoir une plus grande ouverture d'esprit.

Hermione leur tourna le dos et suivit Neville, en direction de leur prochain cours.

-C'était quoi ça? S'écria Ron, rouge de colère. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis homophobe et pourquoi tout le monde croit que tu es étroit d'esprit? Le monde est cinglé! Nous sommes les deux seuls être saint d'esprit à Poudlard, Harry.

-Nous sommes dans la merde!

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Harry se fit bousculer, par un blond bien connu. Malfoy ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par Zabini.

-Hé la belette! Tu peux utiliser ma plume quand tu veux. Souffla Blaise Zabini en passant à côté de Ron, lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil.

-Je meurs d'envie d'essayer ton encrier.

Blaise lui caressa les fesses au passage et alla rejoindre Malfoy, en riant.

Ron serra ses livres contre sa poitrine et devint rouge.

-Harry allons dans notre dortoir, avant que je me fasse violer.

Fin chapitre 4

Plein de bisous partout à tous.

À la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - Les Malheurs de Draco

Trois mois plus tard (20 décembre)

Noël approchait, les elfes de maison avaient installés les décorations dans les salles communes.

Les élèves avaient majoritairement oubliés l'accident de potion. Bien entendu , il y avait toujours des gloussements féminins ou des moqueries typiquement masculines suivant le passage des quatre garçons enceints, mais en règle général, l'évènement était passé dans l'oubli.

Le sujet des grossesses avait été remplacé par celui de la formation des deux couples ouvertement gay de Poudlard.

Seamus et Dean avaient provoqués un émoi, le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble, mais c'est Neville et Théo qui avaient créés la plus grande controverse.

Ils s'étaient affichés deux semaines plus tard. Toute l'école ne parlait que de l'union d'un gryffondor avec un serpentard.

Neville avait beaucoup changé. Avant, il était le garçon maladroit, gêné, solitaire et muet de gryffondor, préférant la compagnie des plantes aux humains. Théo avait changé ça.

À présent, Neville n'était plus le même homme, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il ruisselait de bonheur.

Neville leur avait confié, qu'il avait eu peur du jugement des autres, mais Seamus lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Que les autres n'avaient le droit à aucune décision. Que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour ce n'était pas une démocratie, mais une dictature. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit de vote sur sa relation, il prenait ses décisions et s'ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils aillent tous se faire...

Les garçons avaient ris à cette remarque et Ron ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Il avait fini par accepter la situation et comme il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour Zabini, il se sentait soulagé, la potion ne les rendait pas gays.

Ron Weasley était le premier à se réveiller, ce qui arrivait régulièrement depuis quelques temps. Les deux couples partageant leur dortoir s'endormaient tard, mais se couchaient tôt.

Ron appréciait désormais ces moments de tranquillités, lui permettant de réfléchir calmement.

Ron observa les garçons endormies autour de lui et il ne put empêcher un sourire niais de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Dean et Seamus dormaient en cuillère, la main gauche de Dean surplombait les épaules de Seamus. Ils semblaient tellement heureux...

Neville et son serpentard dormaient face à face, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils semblaient tellement sereins...

Ron Weasley avait fini par s'adapter à la présence de Théodore Nott. Il aurait échangé son uniforme de serpentard contre un de gryffondor, personne ne s'en aurait offusqué.

Depuis deux mois, Théo dormait tous les soirs dans leur dortoir, il mangeait à leur table à chaque repas.

Neville avait accepté l'offre de Théo, en juin ils iraient s'installer au manoir Nott.

Les gryffondors aimaient beaucoup ce serpentard, Hermione discutait des heures avec lui de ruines, si Nott n'était pas gay, Ron aurait été jaloux. Le rouquin adorait jouer au échec contre le serpentard, enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Ce que les gryffondors aimait particulièrement de Théodore Nott, c'était sa haine viscéral contre les mangemorts. Il les méprise, il en parlait en mal à la moindre occasion.

Lavande, Parvati et Ginny avaient pleurées, lorsque Nott leur avait raconté l'histoire de sa mère. La pauvre femme souffrait d'une grave dépression et ne sortait pratiquement jamais de sa chambre.

Ron sourit, heureux pour ses amis d'avoir trouvés leurs âmes sœurs.

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami et son sourire s'effaça, lui et Harry étaient célibataires. Ron regretta d'avoir décliné l'offre de Lavande Brown. Il aurait quelqu'un lui aussi.

À dix-sept ans Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, mais il pouvait toujours se consoler en se rappelant qu'il avait déjà été embrassé, puisque c'était de cette façon que Lavande lui avait démontrée ses sentiments.

Ron se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être demander à Hermione; séduisante, intelligente, drôle, une peau douce couleur café.

Couleur café?

«Je réfléchie trop le matin. Cela bousille mon cerveau», pensa Ron en s'extirpant de son lit.

OoOoO

C'était la dernière sortie avant les vacances de Noël, dans la grande salle régnait l'effervescence précédent une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Après sa douche matinal, Ronald Weasley avait pris la décision d'avoir une discussion avec Hermione au terrier, lui aussi avait droit au bonheur.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami. Ginny s'était assise à sa droite et discutait tactique de Quidditch avec lui, lui frôlant le bras à la moindre occasion.

Ron le remarqua et il eu un petit pincement au cœur. Il croyait que sa sœur s'était remise de sa phase «Harry», mais surement le fait d'apprendre que tous vos ex-petit-amis sont gays, devait être dur à encaisser.

Harry ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes cette année. Pourquoi pas après tout? Son meilleur ami était quelqu'un de bien, il rendrait sa sœur heureuse.

-Ron je crois que tu vas avoir une beuglante.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione surpris, puis suivit son regard en direction des hiboux apportant le courrier. Il vit Errol, le vieux hibou de la famille, voler dans sa direction, une enveloppe rouge entre ses serres.

Le hibou laissa tomber la lettre dans l'assiette de Ron et continua son chemin jusqu'au mur se trouvant derrière les professeurs. Errol tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

Ron soupira, regrettant que sa mère n'est pas utilisée Coquecigrue. Hagrid se leva et ramassa délicatement l'hibou et il sortit de la grande salle pour le soigner.

L'attention entière des étudiants se dirigea vers Ron. Ce dernier sentit le sang lui monter au visage, il baissa son regard sur l'enveloppe rouge dans son petit-déjeuner, elle semblait le narguer.

Ron se demandait pourquoi il recevait une beuglante, il n'avait rien fait. Pour une fois que lui et Harry se comportaient bien. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait contre lui?

Il regarda Harry, cherchant son soutien. Il, lui fit un petit sourire compatissant, qui ne le rassura aucunement.

À contrecœur, le courageux gryffondor ouvrit l'enveloppe écarlate.

La voix hurlante de sa mère se fît immédiatement entendre, envahissant la grande salle.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, j'ai appris par ta sœur que depuis trois mois tu n'adresses plus la parole à Blaise Zabini. Comment oses-tu nous faire honte de cette façon? Cette conduite est inamissible. S'il était une fille, je t'obligerais à l'épouser.

Un bruit d'étouffement se fît entendre, à la table des serpentards. Ron regarda et il vit Zabini s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

-Elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas invité Blaise pour noël. Tu vas t'empresser de l'inviter immédiatement jeune homme, je veux passer noël en famille, avec toute ma famille. Ne commences pas ce petit jeu, tu vas prendre tes responsabilités. Suis-je assez clair?

La lettre se tourna vers Harry et la voix de madame Weasley devint douce, mielleuse.

-Bien entendu tu peux inviter le jeune Malfoy Harry, nous serons heureux d'accueillir ton petit ami parmi nous.

Le visage de son meilleur ami prit la même couleur que le sien.

Un deuxième étouffement ce fit entendre du côté des vils serpents, Ron leva la tête et vit Malfoy s'étouffer à son tour.

La lettre se replaça devant Ron, la voix de Molly retrouva sa hargne.

-Profites-en pour inviter Blaise en même temps. Tu es un homme à présent agis en tant que tel.

La lettre se déchira en mille morceaux. Ron et Harry se regardèrent, les deux griffons étaient rouge de honte, Ron avait l'impression que son visage ne pouvait prendre que cette teinte depuis quelques temps.

Ron regarda en direction des serpentards. Blaise avait un petit sourire en coin, Draco était rouge de honte, ne s'étant pas attendu à se faire inviter par la matriarche des rouquins.

-Elle est timbrée!

-Ron c'est de notre mère que tu parles.

-Toi ne m'adresses plus la parole. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça?

-J'avais mes raisons.

Ginny se leva frustrée et quitta la grande salle.

-Elles sont toutes cinglées.

Hermione retenait son fou rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle?

-Oui.

Elle éclata de rire suivit par la majorité des élèves.

OoOoO

Les Trois Balais était bondé, installés à l'une des tables du fond se trouvait deux serpentards ayant une discussion mouvementée.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Théo être autant...Poufsouffle, Neville bien entendu, mais Théo.

Draco suivit le regard de son ami, Neville et Théo étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre se tenant la main, les yeux dans les yeux.

-C'est dégoutant! Ils pourraient se retenir lorsqu'ils sont en public.

-Ils sont amoureux. C'est mignon.

-Mignon? J'ai vraiment hâte que cette chose sorte de ton ventre, tu deviens poufsouffle toi aussi.

Blaise leva les yeux aux ciels, son ami le décourageait. Quand allait-il accepter l'enfant qui grandissait en lui? Quand allait-il réaliser le cadeau tomber du ciel, qu'il avait?

Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot passèrent à côté d'eux. Ernie s'arrêta à la table des deux serpentards, prenant une expression que Malfoy connaissait que trop bien, l'ayant régulièrement employé.

-Alors Malfoy, tu ne prends pas un verre en tête à tête avec ton petit ami. Ernie donna un coup de tête en direction de la table qu'occupaient Potter, la belette et le castor. Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher à présent. Je suis persuadé que tu meurs d'envie d'aller t'assoir sur ses genoux. J'espère que l'odeur, qui te fascinait tant, dans le taudis des Weasley de plaira, dit Macmillan d'une voix doucereuse.

Les quatre poufsouffles s'éloignèrent en riant. Blaise attrapa le poignet gauche de Malfoy, ce dernier avait sortit sa baguette.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine Malfoy. Il en profite juste pour se venger.

-Je veux lancer des Avada Kedavra sur chaque poufsouffle, je veux les réduire en bouillit. De cette façon je pourrais me débarrasser de mon parasite, puisque j'irais à Azcaban de toute façon.

Blaise soupira.

-Quoi?

-Je commence à en avoir assez Draco. Arrête de te convaincre, que ton bébé est un parasite, une chose. Il est une partie de toi, c'est ton enfant. D'accord tu n'en voulais pas, mais il est là et dans six mois, il va avoir besoin d'un père, il va avoir besoin d'amour.

-Dans six mois je vais être majeur.

-Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire?

-Que quatre options vont s'offrir à moi. Numéro un, je le donne en adoption, mais mes parents me renies et ils me coupent les vives, comme Londubat. Numéro deux, le six juin, le jour de mon anniversaire, je me rends chez un spécialiste de magie noir, qui réglera mon problème, mais cela aura les mêmes conséquences. La troisième option, après Poudlard, je ne retourne pas chez moi et je pars avec l'enfant, mais là encore, pas d'argent. Et la dernière option, celle que je vais obligatoirement suivre, je vais vivre au manoir en regardant mes parents élever un parfait future mage noir.

-Tu es lugubre.

-Je suis réaliste.

Les deux amis continuèrent à boire leurs bières au beurre en silence. Blaise décida d'observer un beau et séduisant rouquin se trouvant à une table à proximité.

-Retourne toi pas tout de suite, mais Granger force Weasley et Potter à venir nous parler.

Draco leva la tête et regarda dans la direction montré par son ami. Il vit la sang de bourbe forcer le balafré et Weasmoche à se lever et à avancer dans leur direction.

Draco regarda autour de lui paniqué. Ils n'allaient pas venir leur parler ici, en public. Pas après les insinuations douteuses de la grosse truie. Tout le monde allait penser qu'ils faisaient une sortie de couple.

Ron voulu faire demi-tour, mais Potter le poussa faiblement. Ils étaient, à présent, debout devant leur table.

-Nous pouvons nous assoir?

-NON.

Draco avait été sec, il voulait que les autres étudiants autour d'eux l'entendent, il n'avait pas envie de partir des rumeurs.

-OUI.

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard.

Weasley sembla déçu par la réponse de Blaise et s'assit sur la chaise en face de Blaise. Potter s'assit en face de Draco et lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait, Blaise était le seul à sourire.

Weasley se racla la gorge et pointa les bières au beurre.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé.

-Non, c'est inoffensif. Le whiskey pur-feu n'est pas conseillé, par contre.

Ron fixa ses mains, Blaise soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ne crois pas que toi et Potter êtes venus ici pour s'assurer de la santé de nos enfants.

-Fœtus.

Blaise foudroya Draco du regard avant de rapporter son attention sur Weasley.

-Je...Ma mère...

-Oui nous savons que la matriarche des pauvres, te force à nous inviter dans ce lieu que vous appelez maison. Garde ta salive, la belette et dit lui que nous avons refusés. Croyait-elle réellement que nous allions...

-DRACO!

Blaise avait hurlé son nom avec colère, le coupant dans son humiliation. Il voyait la haine monter graduellement dans le regard des deux griffons.

Blaise prit le main de Weasley et le força à se lever.

-Allons parler ailleurs.

Weasley ne quittait pas Draco du regard, sa haine était palpable. Finalement, il hocha la tête et suivit Blaise.

Draco les regarda partir. Il rapporta son attention sur sa bière au beurre et resta silencieux.

Harry l'observa quelques instants, espérant une réaction. Il soupira, déçu.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'insultes plus? Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis trois mois et ce n'est pas les occasions de m'insulter qui ont manqués. J'ai l'impression que tu me boudes.

Draco le regarda quelques instants, semblant réfléchir, puis détourna le regard à nouveau.

-Tu avais l'occasion à l'instant. Saint-Potter veut ma précieuse attention ou insulter ma mère en même temps que celle de Ron . Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

-Je suis enceint et je n'ai pas envie, que les élèves pensent que nous avons une chicane de couple toutes les fois que nous nous engueulons.

Le silence fut de retour, Harry remarqua que certains étudiants les regardaient en murmurant entre eux.

Le lion décida de les ignorer et de rapporter son attention sur Malfoy.

-Heu...il parait que...

Harry voulait invoquer le sujet des hormones, il avait remarquer les regards de Zabini envers Ron et il avait vu et entendu les exploits de Neville, Théo, Seamus et Dean, mais il n'osa pas. Il jugea qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet trop intime et il n'avait pas envie de savoir que Malfoy fantasmait sur lui.

-Quoi Potter?

Harry décida d'opter pour un sujet moins embarrassant.

-Hermione m'a dit que l'avortement était interdite dans le monde sorcier.

-Elle a raison, les sorciers sont de moins en moins nombreux, donc il est interdit de tuer un futur sorcier.

-Donc si une fille de quatorze ans tombe enceinte, elle est obligée de le garder.

-Techniquement oui...

-Techniquement?

-Il existe des méthodes illégales; des potions, des sortilèges et pour certains sorciers très expérimentés, un Avada Kedavra peu fonctionner sans heurter la mère.

-Tu sembles bien renseigné.

-J'ai cherché une méthode, qui passerait pour une fausse couche, mais il semblerait que l'embryon est plus résistant dans le ventre d'un homme.

Harry ne savait que répondre à Malfoy, il était choqué par les propos de sa Némésis, mais il devait admettre que lui aussi s'était débarrassé de l'enfant.

Harry bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge, préférant changer de sujet.

-J'ai remarqué que Zabini observait régulièrement Ron en classe et lui faisait régulièrement des remarques...grivoises.

Malfoy se redit, se doutant du sujet que Potter voulait évoquer.

-Toi, au contraire, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, tu ne m'insultes plus, tu ne me dévisages plus, tu m'ignores et je me demandais, si ce n'était pas ta façon de me...courtiser.

Malfoy leva la tête et regarda partout autour d'eux, terrifié.

-Hurles le plus fort Potter! C'est quoi ton problème? Tu évoques un sujet aussi personnelle en public. J'espère que le parasite va hériter de ton cerveau, mon père aura une bonne raison de lui jeter un impardonnable.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça.

-Pourquoi? Cela dérange le survivant. Parasite Créature Malfoy ce nom ne sonne-t-il pas divinement bien à tes oreilles.

-Je croyais...après trois mois tu...

-Que je l'accepterais? Je te rappelle que je suis forcé de garder cette chose. Je ne l'aime pas, si je suis incapable de m'en débarrasser avant l'accouchement, dès qu'il sera sorti mes parents s'en occuperont. C'est eux qui le voulaient de toute façon.

Le regard de Potter devint sombre.

-Tu vas laisser ton père élever notre enfant.

-Ce n'est pas notre enfant.

-Malfoy le bébé que tu portes est à moitié à moi et...

-Aucune partie de cette monstruosité n'est à toi. Si tu voulais tellement un enfant, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas avorter. Je ferais ce que je veux avec le truc qui grandit en moi, si je veux que Voldemort en personne l'élève, il sera élevé par Voldemort.

-Malfoy...

-La ferme.

Draco soupira.

-Pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet. Pourquoi as-tu avorté? Tout le monde sait que tu es tout tristounet de ne pas avoir de famille. C'était le moment idéal.

-Il y a une prophétie...pour résumer, je vais mourir en combattant Voldemort. Ma tante et mon oncle sont ma seule famille, je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit élevé par eux. Personne ne mérite de grandir parmi eux. Je n'avais aucune envie de donner naissance à un être qui allait être confié à cette famille. Je ne survivrais pas, je n'ai aucune chance, je...

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et détourna le regard.

Draco paniqua, il venait de réaliser, trois mois trop tard, qu'il portait la progéniture de l'ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco commença à avoir peur. Est-ce que Voldemort va le torturer, en espérant que Potter vienne à la rescousse? Est-ce que...

Sa gorge se serra, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'arrêtèrent sur les mains de Potter, il ne pouvait les quitter des yeux, elles semblaient si douces.

Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, l'une de ses mains alla se déposer sur la main du rouge et or, ce dernier le dévisagea surpris.

Draco ne le remarqua pas, un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il caressa le dessus de la main du sang-mêlé, il sentait la panique le quitter, il se sentait bien, comblé. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi calme et détendu en trois mois.

Le serpentard arrêta son mouvement, réalisant la situation.

Draco se leva rapidement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Potter le regarda intrigué.

-Heu...je dois partir...tu diras à Weasley que j'accepte l'invitation. Nous nous reverrons dans le train dans deux jours, bye.

Draco sortit à toute vitesse du pub, en bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son chemin.

OoOoO

L'infirmerie. Souffrance. Lumière aveuglante. Des hurlements...

L'odeur cuivrée du sang, lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle était partout.

La douleur provenant de son ventre s'intensifia. L'homme n'osait regardait.

Il sentit ses chairs se déchirer. La douleur était insoutenable, il regarda...

Son ventre gonflé avait une entaille profonde en son centre, elle n'avait rien de chirurgical. Elle était maladroite, elle provenait de l'intérieur.

Une petite main griffue en sortit et élargie la sortie. Une tête ensanglantée et chauve en sortie. L'enfant hurla. Ses yeux étaient reptiliens. La créature se tourna vers l'homme.

-Ssssssskassss.

La chose ouvrit la bouche, libérant un cri bestial et exposant ses dents. Le monstre bondie en direction de son géniteur, la dernière image que l'homme vit fut les dents affilées et pointues de sa progéniture.

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant irrégulièrement.

La peur au ventre, il descendît sa main et il souleva le bas de son pyjama, à son grand soulagement il était maculé de sperme.

C'était la première fois que Draco était aussi heureux de se réveiller gluant.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit repensant à son rêve, ses rêves. Puisqu'il en avait clairement fait deux, le premier, qu'il avait trouvé traumatisant au début, était avec Potter.

Potter l'embrassant, le caressant, le léchant, le...un cauchemar.

Son second rêve lui avait glacé le sang. Un mini Voldemort était sorti de son ventre. Il allait donner naissance à bébé Voldie.

Le truc lui avait parlé en fourchelangue. Comment est-ce possible?

Draco conclu que son subconscient avait dû inventer un son ressemblant au fourchelangue.

Malfoy se leva, malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait grandement besoin d'une douche et de prendre l'air. Il n'avait aucune envie de se recoucher. Il avait assez rêvé pour cette nuit.

OoOoO

Harry était seul dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Tranquillement assit sur le sol, il repensait à sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit la vérité à Malfoy au sujet de son avortement, même son meilleur ami n'était pas au courant.

Depuis trois mois, Harry pensait beaucoup trop à Draco Malfoy et il le savait. Il en était obsédé. Chaque soir avant de dormir, il observait la carte des maraudeurs pour connaître l'emplacement de la fouine.

Harry l'observait en classe et il s'était même surpris à s'ennuyer de ses remarques blessantes, puisque Malfoy ne lui adressait plus la parole, depuis trois mois.

Aucuns de ses amis ne l'avaient remarqués.

Cependant, Harry s'ennuyait de la voix trainante de Malfoy, de ses insultes blessantes, de ses sourires moqueurs.

Cette après-midi, lorsque Hermione leur avait exigée d'aller leur parler, Harry avait été heureux et lorsque Zabini leur avait répondu «oui», il dut se retenir de faire la danse de la joie.

Harry savait parfaitement que ses raisonnements n'étaient pas normal, aucun garçon hétéro ne pouvait s'ennuyer de la voix, du regard et du sourire d'un autre garçon.

Cependant, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas gay, il était attiré par les femmes. Mais dernièrement, il s'était aperçu qu'il était très attiré par les charmes d'une rousse et d'un blond.

Il avait conclu qu'il devait être bisexuel, il avait essayer une fois de se soulager en pensant à des gars quelconque, mais sans résultat. Puis, il avait essayé avec Malfoy...

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, Harry se retourna, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy. Ce dernier le regardait étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter?

-Et toi?

-Je...j'aimerais être seul, va-t-en.

-Oui maître, à vos ordres maître...

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça!

Harry se redressa en entendant la voix paniquer de Malfoy.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux argentés de sa Némésis, Draco tomba à genoux sur le sol, sa respiration était rêche et bruyante.

Harry accouru vers lui et plaça ses mains dans son dos, essayant de le calmer.

Malfoy fixa la main de Harry, qui se trouvait à présent sur son avant-bras. Le serpentard avança sa main et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Potter.

Harry fixa silencieusement leurs mains jointent, Malfoy respirait normalement à présent et semblait détendu.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi?

-De me laisser te toucher, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela fait un bien fou. Je me sens léger, lorsque ma peau touche la tienne.

-Tu ferais pareil pour moi.

-Surement pas, je te regarderais souffrir en riant.

Harry lui sourit et Malfoy répondit à son sourire, un vrai sourire, pas un moqueur ou de dédain, un vrai.

Harry s'assit sur le sol au côté de Malfoy. Draco ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant.

Harry avait envie de lui parler, mais décida de s'abstenir, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses, ils étaient bien présentement.

C'est Malfoy, qui brisa le silence.

-Ssssssskassss.

-Oui c'est ce que nous allons devenir...je veux dire ce que TU vas devenir.

Surpris, Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu as compris?

-Je suis binoclard, pas sourd.

-C'est un mot donc j'ai rêvé, j'ignore sa signification et j'ignorais que je pouvais le prononcer. Je crois que c'est du fourchelangue.

-Tu as parlé fourchelangue? Le problème avec le fourchelangue, c'est que j'entend et je parle normalement, je ne me rends pas compte que je parle une autre langue.

-Qu'est-ce que ce mot signifie?

-Père.

La panique repris possession de Malfoy.

-J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire? Comment je connaîtrais ce mot? Les femmes enceintes n'échangent pas des mots avec leurs fœtus. Par Merlin je vais mourir en donnant naissance à ce monstre de la nature...

Harry se rapprocha de lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Calme toi Malfoy! Tu ne vas pas mourir. Notre...ton enfant ne sera pas un monstre, il va être magnifique, comme toi.

Malfoy se dégagea violement et il dévisagea sa Némésis.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu sais à quel point c'est difficile pour un homme de reconnaître qu'un autre homme est plus attirant que lui.

Harry se tourna vers l'avant, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de Malfoy.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Malfoy ne pouvait quitter des yeux les lèvre de Harry. Il se rapprocha du gryffondor et sans prévenir, déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco sentit Potter se braquer sous cet assaut, mais il se détendit rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Malfoy.

Le balafré caressa les lèvres de Malfoy avec sa langue, sans réfléchir Draco ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue rejoindre celle du gryffondor.

Leurs langues se caressaient, cherchant à avoir le contrôle sur l'autre.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Draco, il se braqua en entendant le son traître sortir de sa gorge.

Il mit fin au baiser et regarda Potter.

-Je suis désolé...c'est les hormones...je ne les contrôle plus...

Draco se leva et il se dirigea vers la sortie, Harry le suivit.

-Attends. Me prendre la main, t'as fait du bien cet après-midi. Ce soir, me toucher et m'embrasser t'as relaxé. Tu es dans un état continuel de frustration, tous les étudiants l'ont remarqués...je suis d'accord pour t'aider.

-Saint-Potty et ses bonnes actions. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Potter, je ne suis pas gay et je suis un Malfoy. Nous ne nous laissons pas guider par nos hormones ou nos émotions.

Draco poussa Harry et sortie de la tour, sans se retourner.

Fin chapitre 5

Petit bisou sur la joue droite à ceux qui ont aimés et gros bisou long et humide sur la joue gauche à ceux qui ont détestés...heu...LE CERVEAU DE L'AUTEUR ÉPROUVE DES DIFFICULTÉS TECHNIQUES VEILLEZ INVERSER LA SENTENCE PRÉCÉDENTE.

À la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Noël en famille

Le voyage dans le train se fît dans le silence, une veillée funéraire aurait été plus joyeuse.

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient assis côte à côte sur la banquette, faisant face à Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

Une demi-heure après le départ, Hermione était sortie du compartiment et était allée rejoindre Ginny et Luna.

Harry et Ron l'auraient suivis, mais elle leur a demandé de rester avec les serpentards.

Les quatre adolescents étaient plongés dans un silence lourd et pesant.

Blaise et Draco lisaient scrupuleusement leurs manuels de potion.

Ron les surpris en se levant d'un bond.

-J'ai faim.

Malfoy referma bruyamment son livre et observa le rouquin.

-Félicitation Weasley!

Ron ne répliqua pas et il sortit du compartiment.

Potter regarda son ami partir, le laissant seul avec l'ennemi. Il soupira, il ferma les yeux et rejeta violemment sa tête vers l'arrière.

Offrant sa magnifique gorge, à la vue de son voisin blond d'en face.

Malfoy déglutit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Blaise.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Après un simple regard, Blaise sut que son ami n'avait pas besoin de prendre l'air. Il avait besoin d'eau froide.

Zabini hocha la tête et regarda Draco quitter le compartiment.

Le silence était revenu dans la cabine, Blaise n'était aucunement dérangé. Il l'appréciait.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Harry Potter depuis deux mois, il n'avait pas osé la demander à ses amis.

-Heu...je...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, j'aime les silences. Nous étions dans le silence à quatre, nous pouvons l'être à deux.

-J'aurais une question à te demander et nous sommes seuls...

Blaise ferma son livre et regarda le garçon qui a survécu, intrigué.

-Que me veux l'élu?

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-Théo nous a dit que tu étais bisexuel, c'est vrai?

Un sourire moqueur prit place sur le visage du serpentard.

-Saint-Potty cache bien son jeu. Tu veux déguster quelques spécialités italiennes durant notre hébergement chez les Weasley.

-Je ne te faisais pas de propositions. Laisse tomber, je trouverais tout seul...

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Potter. Je croyais que c'était une tactique de drague foireuse des griffons. Oui je suis bisexuel. Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, si ce n'est pas pour en profiter? Te poserais-tu des questions sur ton orientations?

-NON! Heu...je...je voulais seulement savoir...Comment faîtes-vous entre hommes?

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je dois avouer que tu me déçois et tu es le sauveur de la nation sorcière. Les hommes ont un trou. Ce trou se nomme anus, sa fonction principal est de...

-Je sais par où vous passez?

-Alors pourquoi demandes-tu comment nous faisons entre hommes?

Harry semble mal-à-l'aise, il rougit et bouge constamment sur la banquette.

-Les filles deviennent excités et elles mouillent, se lubrifiant naturellement. Nous permettant de...tu vois.

Blaise lui sourit.

-À ma connaissance, les hommes ne mouillent pas, alors comment vous entrez? Parce que j'entends Seamus et Neville hurler quelques fois, lorsqu'ils oublient de mettre un sort de silence et d'après leur hurlements ils aiment ça. Alors...

-Ta question pourrait nous amener à un tout autre questionnement, mais se sera pour une autre fois. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à une partie de psychologie 101. Je vais jouer au professeur. Tu as raison; les filles mouillent, mais pas les hommes. Il faut lubrifier, avant d'entrer dans le fourreau des délices.

-Comment? Le mec défèque et nous bougeons dans les restes.

-C'est dégoutant Potter! Non! Si ton partenaire peut se laver à cet endroit avant c'est l'idéal. Tu peux utiliser du lubrifiant moldu, personnellement j'adore. Tu peux aussi utiliser un sort de lubrification, mais il est extrêmement difficile, je l'ai jamais réussi. Dans l'excitation du moment, je le rate à chaque coup. Cependant, tu es un sorcier puissant, tu pourrais surement réussir.

-Arrête de dire «Tu», je n'ai pas l'intension de l'essayer. Ce n'est que de la curiosité.

-Si tu le dis.

-Comment vous faîtes lorsque vous n'avez pas de lubrifiant? Parce que du lubrifiant moldu, cela se trouve uniquement dans les boutiques érotiques, donc il faut le prévoir à l'avance.

Blaise sourit. Les griffons étaient tellement prévisibles.

-Il y a le sperme. Tu...nous pouvons branler ou faire une fellation à notre partenaire et utiliser ce nectar délicieux pour lubrifier l'entrée.

Zabini élargit son sourire, Harry était devenu rouge après les mots employés.

-Cependant, la méthode la plus commune est sans contredit la salive. Il y a deux façon de procéder; avec la langue, mais il faut que ton...notre partenaire est une hygiène irréprochable. La deuxième méthode, la plus prisé, est avec les doigts. Premièrement, nous humidifions nos doigts avec notre salive ou avec celle de notre partenaire, ce qui est très excitant. Puis, nous faisons pénétrer un doigts, nous faisons des mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise, le premier doigt est toujours facile. Ensuite, nous rentrons un deuxième doigts, si notre partenaire n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, il aura mal, mais il finira par s'habituer, surtout si nous touchons sa prostate. Quand notre partenaire s'est habitué à notre deuxième doigt, nous avons deux options; soit tu fais pénétrer un troisième doigt ou tu fais des mouvements de cisaillement pour agrandir l'antre. Pour terminer, tu...

Harry se leva.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire «tu», je n'ai pas l'intention d'enculer Malfoy.

Harry sortit de la cabine en refermant brusquement la porte coulissante.

Un immense sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Blaise. Le serpentard se sentit heureux pour son ami Draco, il allait surement passer un bon noël.

OoOoO

Les présentations s'étaient bien passées, Blaise et Draco avaient étés polis avec tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

Les serpentards savaient qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi, ils devaient agir avec prudence.

Les invités prirent rapidement place à la table. Molly Weasley arriva dans la salle à manger, faisant léviter divers plats. Ils étaient quinze autour de cette table, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'autant de personne pouvait rentrer dans ce taudis.

Madame Weasley arriva avec le sourire, mais elle le perdit rapidement fixant une section de la table. Blaise suivit son regard, elle observait Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Ils étaient assis dans cet ordre, à l'autre extrémité de la table. Les quatre gryffondors riaient aux éclats.

-Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Rien maman. Je ne fais rien de mal.

-Pourquoi es-tu assis là?

-Je m'assois toujours...

-Cette place n'est pas pour toi. Lève-toi!

Ron obéit à sa mère, surpris. Madame Weasley déposa les plats sans douceur, Blaise crut, qu'ils allaient tous se fracasser sur la table.

Elle avança jusqu'à la chaise, à présent vide, et recula la chaise.

-Draco Chérie ne soit pas gêné, viens t'assoir à côté de Harry.

Tous les Weasley mâles eurent exactement la même réaction; bouche ouverte, regard écarquillé et perte de toute rigidité musculaire.

Blaise crut que Ron allait s'évanouir. Cependant, c'était le regard paniqué de Draco qui était le plus marrant.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné avec nous. Nous sommes ouvert d'esprit nous, je suis persuadé que ton père t'a donné une très mauvaise opinion de l'homosexualité, mais chez nous il n'a aucune honte à avoir. Lève-toi et viens t'assoir à côté de ton amoureux.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Blaise pouffa et il donna des petits coups dans les côtes de Malfoy pour le forcer à se lever.

Le serpentard blond se leva, son visage pâle prit une teinte rosé, ainsi que celui de Potter. Draco se dirigea à l'autre extrémité de la table et s'assit au côté de Harry.

Molly caressa les épaules de Malfoy et de Potter.

-Vous êtes tellement mignons.

Ron était encore debout, Molly se tourna vers lui, sa voix mielleuse fut remplacée par une voix qui ferait pâlir Voldemort en personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Va t'assoir immédiatement au côté de Blaise.

Ron se mit lentement en route, donnant l'impression qu'il marchait vers la potence.

-Change d'attitude jeune homme.

Les jumeaux retinrent leurs fous rires.

Ron s'assit et jeta un regard de pur haine à Blaise.

Madame Weasley sourit et alla prendre place au côté de son mari.

-Bon appétit à tous. Mangez. Mangez.

Les invités commencèrent à manger et à discuter. Il n'y avait que trois personnes silencieuses: Ron, Blaise et Draco.

Ron boudait en dévorant son assiette et Draco picorait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Blaise porta son attention, sur les jumeau assis en face de lui.

Les jumeaux chuchotaient entre eux, en lui jetant régulièrement des regards.

Ils pouffèrent, avant que l'un d'eux observe intensément Blaise.

Ce regard lui donnait chaud. Blaise avait toujours eu un faible pour les roux et pour ceux ayant des taches de rousseur. Présentement, ses hormones étaient en ébullition; Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et les deux frères ainés, qui étaient...wow.

Blaise se retenait, depuis tout à l'heure, de courir se soulager. Cependant, si ce gryffondor continuait sur cette voie, le serpentard allait venir dans son pantalon.

George se joignit à son frère, les jumeaux se regardèrent, un sourire apparurent sur leurs lèvres avant de rapporter leur attention sur le métis.

-Tu sais, moi et mon frère possédons une boutique de farce et attrape. N'est-ce pas Forge?

-La vérité sort de ta bouche cher Gred?

Blaise leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Ron serrer les poings.

-Nous vendons divers produits...

-...et l'un d'eux pourrait être très utile.

-Quoi donc?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

-Élixir d'amplificaserum...

-...c'est un mélange entre le sort Amplificatum et la potion d'Enflure.

-Elle augmente une partie spécifique du corps...

-...la partie la plus amusante.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-C'est gentil, mais j'en ai vraiment pas de besoin.

-Ce n'ai pas pour toi, que nous te l'avons proposés.

Ron échappa ses couverts, dévisageant ses frères avec colère. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, petit frère.

-C'est notre beau-frère, nous souhaitons seulement qu'il soit pleinement satisfait.

Blaise glissa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Ron.

-Je suis pleinement satisfait.

Ron sursauta et chassa la main.

Blaise et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

Ron, Fred et George commencèrent à s'envoyer des insultes. La colère de Ron augmentait à chaque mots, mais l'hilarité des jumeaux augmentait aussi.

Blaise les observa, il aimait cette ambiance. Il voulait fonder un foyer exactement comme ça. Il voulait que ses enfants s'amusent à table, qu'ils passent du bon temps ensemble.

Son regard dévia vers les autres invités, tout le monde semblait heureux; dégustant les plats, rigolant entre eux.

Blaise se sentait détendu, il aimerait figer le temps. Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi madame Weasley insistait tant pour avoir toute sa famille à Noël.

Blaise sentit une main caresser sa cuisse, il se tourna en direction de l'un des frère ainé, qui était assit à sa gauche.

-Tu aimes la sauce blanche?

Blaise leva un sourcil, regardant cet homme suintant la luxure. Le rouquin lui tendait une saucière, Blaise se servit.

-Je m'appel Charlie. Je suis le second de la famille.

-Je sais, nous avons fait les présentations tout à l'heure.

La main sur sa cuisse remontait et descendait.

-Je voulais être sûr que tu connaisses bien mon nom. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de le dire souvent.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec un sourire lubrique.

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy n'osait plus regarder les gens autour de lui, il fixait le contenu de son assiette.

Draco ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi ces gens. Lorsque lui et Blaise avaient pénétrés dans le terrier, il s'attendait à des regards remplis de mépris, il prévoyait les discours haineux sur lui et sa famille...

Rien n'était arrivé, il y avait que les jumeaux à avoir étés froid avec lui.

Molly lui avait fait la bise, Arthur lui avait serré énergiquement la main et lui avait dit qu'il était flatté que Draco passe noël avec eux.

Surement que le patriarche croyait que Draco avait préféré les Weasley au Malfoy...

Draco pensait que leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allait être glacial. Il fut surpris de le voir sourire et le regarder de haut en bas, faisant constamment des œillade en direction de Potter.

Une blonde, que Draco avait déjà vu au tournoi des trois sorcier, lui avait dit; qu'il rayonnait et que sa grossesse le rendait radieux. Blaise avait du l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette.

Draco fit connaissance avec sa cousine, elle le serra dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle pouvait être la marraine.

Potter se chargea de l'éloigner.

Cette famille était débile. Il était Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme ayant pourri la vie à Arthur Weasley. Il était le dernier héritier d'une famille se faisant un plaisir à insulter à la moindre occasion cette famille de traître à son sang.

Pourquoi tout le monde l'acceptait aussi rapidement?

«Parce que je porte la descendance de Potter et que tous ces traîtres considèrent le balafré comme un membre de cette famille de ploucs.»

Les gens riaient et discutaient autour de lui. Ils passaient tous un agréable moment. Draco avait l'impression d'étouffer, il y avait trop d'amour autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas un dîner de noël normal. Les gens devaient mangés en silence, dignement. Les repas ne devaient pas être un endroit convivial.

Le bruit des couverts tombant dans les assiettes, le fit sortir de ses pensées, Draco leva la tête.

Tout le monde regardait Molly Weasley, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Potter était rouge et la matriarche des rouquins regardait tendrement Malfoy.

-Pardon?

-Je te demandais, si Harry et toi prévoyez vous installer au manoir des Black, après la naissance du bébé?

Draco sentit son visage prendre la même teinte que celui de Harry. Il décida de mentir avec prudence.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parler.

-Vous devriez pourtant, six mois passe tellement vite. Nous avons nettoyés cette maison de fond en comble l'année dernière, vous allez y être confortable. Il y a plusieurs chambres...au cas où vous voudriez retenter l'expérience.

-MAMAN!

Les voix hurlantes de Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux firent sursauter les invités.

-Il y a aucune honte à désirer une grande famille. Je suis persuadée que Harry et Draco vont vouloir donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à leur enfant. Ils sont tous les deux enfants uniques, ils savent la solitude que cela apporte, de n'avoir personne avec qui jouer. Vous avez pensés à des prénoms?

-Molly, chérie, n'ennuies pas les enfants.

Arthur Weasley avait déposé sa main sur celle de sa femme, l'insistant à changer de conversation, voyant le malaise qu'elle créait autour de la table.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers leur frère d'adoption.

-C'est vrai! Tu vas être papa Harry.

-Maman parle tellement de l'enfant de Ron et Blaise que nous l'avions oubliés.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de prendre la parole en duo.

-Toutes nos fellations...félicitations, pardon!

-Fred! George!

La voix du maître de la maison avait été autoritaire, effrayante. Les invités dévisagèrent Arthur, l'ayant jamais vu dans une telle colère.

Les visages de Harry et Draco se peignirent d'un rouge si profond, qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour la même raison; de honte pour Harry et d'excitation pour Draco.

Ce mot avait imposé des images à son esprit et à présent il avait besoin d'une douche glacée, mais il ne voyait pas comment quitter cette table, sans que personne ne remarque son état.

Le regard de Draco alla à la rencontre de celui de Blaise, espérant que son meilleur ami est une solution à son problème. Ce n'était pas de la compassion qui ce trouvait dans les yeux de l'italien, mais de la déception.

Blaise savait que Draco refusait de se soulager, lorsqu'il était excité il prenait une douche froide.

Blaise le fixait intensément, dans son regard, la déception avait fait place à la colère.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça!

-Arrête d'agir en enfant et j'arrêterais de te regarder de cette façon.

Tous les invités observèrent les deux serpentards, se disputant pour une raison inconnue.

-J'agis en enfant si je veux.

-Très mature comme attitude. Lève toi et va faire ce que tu as à faire...sans eaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Malfoy déglutit. Comment son meilleur ami osait faire une remarque aussi peu subtile devant cette famille? Ils allaient tous savoir.

-Quel dommage. N'est-ce pas cher Gred?

-En effet. Le prince des serpentards n'ose pas faire bondir sa fouine.

La colère s'empara de Malfoy, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis les Weasmoches.

Remus Lupin, qui était assis à sa gauche, lui tapa l'épaule pour le calmer

Draco se tourna vers le maraudeur et le poussa violemment.

-Ne me touche pas espèce de nid à puce.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table le dévisagèrent avec colère.

-Il était temps que vous montriez votre véritable nature espèce d'hypocrites traîtres à leurs sangs. Vous partagez un repas avec des sang-mêlés, une sang bourbe, un loup-garou et deux porteurs de créatures de...

La respiration de Malfoy devint saccadée, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la table.

La colère de la famille Weasley et de leurs invités s'estompa, Draco Malfoy n'était pas dans son état normal.

Tous l'observait, ignorant comment agir avec lui.

Harry prit la main de Malfoy et la serra. La respiration de Malfoy se calma immédiatement, un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Draco appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et respira son odeur.

Tous les invités les observaient, surpris.

Tout à coup, Malfoy lâcha la main du survivant. Le serpentard se leva et affronta tous les invités du regard.

-Je suis désolé, pour ce petit malaise. C'est délicieux madame Weasley, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Veuillez m'excuser.

Draco sortit de table et quitta la salle à manger.

OoOoO

Malfoy était confortablement assis dans le salon, fixant le feu devant lui.

Il avait terriblement honte et il remerciait Merlin que les jumeaux n'aillent plus à Poudlard, ils se seraient faits un malin plaisir à répandre la rumeur que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter entretiennent une relation...peut-être pas, les jumeaux aimaient Harry.

Draco regrettait de ne pas être allé au manoir. Il serait probablement écartelé sur la table de la salle à manger présentement, le seigneur des ténèbres fouillant dans son ventre, mais il ne se serait pas fait humilier devant les coquerelles rousses.

Malfoy regarda sa main, celle que Harry avait touché. Le serpentard devait admettre qu'il avait aimé sentir la main du lion sur la sienne, il voudrait la toucher à nouveau...goûter ses lèvres à nouveau...

Malfoy secoua la tête. Mauvaises pensées, ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit.

Le vert et argent sentit le divan s'affaisser à sa droite, lorsqu'il se tourna en direction de l'infecte personne osant le déranger dans sa solitude, il vit Potter.

Draco avala son insulte et rapporta sa concentration sur le feu.

Il se retint de sourire, il aimait sentir la chaleur de Potter, même si ce n'était que son épaule frôlant la sienne.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû te toucher en public. Je voulais te détendre.

Malfoy regarda les mains de Harry.

-Tu sais, si tu veux encore me détendre, je ne serais pas conte.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et il prend la main de Malfoy. Draco soupire d'aise et commence à rire.

-Tu imagines leurs visages, si nous avions faits comme dans la tour d'astronomie.

Harry rit avec lui. Harry arrêta de rire et observa sérieusement Malfoy.

Draco n'aimait pas ce regard, lui rappelant qu'il est un serpentard et l'homme à ses côtés un gryffondor. Lui rappelant qu'ils sont ennemis.

-Malfoy, je peux te poser une question?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes la permission? Vas-y directement, stupide gryffondor.

Harry lâcha sa main.

-Laisse tomber.

Draco regretta ses paroles, il ne voulait pas l'offenser. Il voulait toucher la main de Potter encore, il en avait de besoin.

-Je suis désolé Potter.

Malfoy alla chercher cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien.

-C'est quoi ta question?

-Pourquoi tu ne te ma...tu as pensé à des prénoms.

Draco souleva son sourcil, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

-Oui. Scorpius, pour un garçon et Narcissa pour une fille. Pour répondre à ta véritable question, j'ai mes raisons, c'est personnelle.

Un silence s'installa avant que Malfoy ose poursuivre.

-Je ne veux pas me faire guider par mes hormones.

Harry lâche sa main pour la déposer sur son genou, Draco crut que c'était un signe de compassion, mais la main de Potter remonta sa cuisse, la respiration de Malfoy s'arrêta il fixait la main...Potter n'osera jamais, Potter ne devait pas, pas ici où ils pourraient se faire prendre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry enleva sa main, à la grande déception de Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley entra dans le salon, une assiette remplie de biscuits dans les mains.

Elle regarda Malfoy avec dédain avant de faire un immense sourire à Harry. La rouquine s'installa au côté de Harry, ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Ce sourire eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, pour Malfoy. Pourquoi Harry ne lui souriait pas de cette façon? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas de cette façon?

Draco secoua la tête et décida d'observer le feu. Il n'était pas jaloux, un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux.

-Tu en veux Harry? Ils sont délicieux.

La voix trop mielleuse de la gryffondor fit grincher des dents à Malfoy, il trouvait qu'elle avait une voix de crécelle. Comment Harry faisait pour ne pas saigner des oreilles?

Harry avança sa main pour en prendre un, mais elle le devança et lui déposa un petit morceau dans la bouche.

Malfoy se leva. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle n'est pas sa mère, il peut parfaitement manger seul.

-Tu en veux aussi Malfoy?

La voix de Ginny avait perdue sa douceur, elle était sec, méprisante.

-Surement pas, je n'aime pas faire des indigestions. Je me sens fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Harry sembla vouloir se lever, son regard se fit hésitant, puis il se calla d'avantage dans le divan.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy.

«Malfoy? Est-ce que cela te tuerais de dire Draco, surtout devant elle?»

Draco sursauta à sa propre pensée. Potter ne l'avait jamais appelé Draco. Pourquoi commencerait-il?

Draco sortit du salon, souhaitant oublier cette horrible soirée.

OoOoO

Ginny ne peut empêcher un sourire de triomphe de prendre place sur ses lèvres lorsque la sale fouine quitta la pièce. Elle était seule avec Harry, enfin.

Harry prend un second biscuit dans l'assiette, qu'il déguste.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont délicieux.

Ginny lui sourit et le regarde droit dans les yeux, elle dépose sa main sur celle de Harry, la même qui tenait celle de Malfoy.

-Harry, il y a un truc que je veux te dire depuis très longtemps. Je suis...

Ginny ne put terminer sa phrase, Ron fit éruption dans le salon, fixant Harry. Le survivant sursauta et s'éloigna de Ginny.

-Harry, je dois te parler, c'est urgent.

OoOoO

Debout dans la cuisine, Harry écoutait à peine la conversation entre Madame Weasley et son meilleur ami.

Harry était soulagé. Il avait eu peur que Ron voulait lui parler de lui et sa sœur. Cependant, le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit faisait place à la panique.

Ron était venu le voir paniqué, il venait d'apprendre que sa mère avait installée Harry et Draco dans la chambre de Percy et que c'était Zabini qui allait partager sa chambre. Le problème était décevant, mais ce qui frustrait Ron était que son adorable mère n'avait pas rajouté un second lit dans la pièce, comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsque Harry venait. Elle avait transformée le lit simple en lit double.

Une partie de Harry était heureuse de partager un lit avec Malfoy, mais son cerveau anti-serpentard hurlait. Lui et Malfoy dans la même chambre toute la nuit, ils n'allaient pas survivre à cette nuit.

-Maman, Harry et moi dormons toujours ensemble.

Harry hocha énergiquement la tête, approuvant les dire de son ami.

-Ne sois pas stupide Ron. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, Harry préfère surement dormir avec son petit ami.

-Malfoy n'est pas son...

-Ronald Weasley, je suis ta mère et tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu vas m'obéir. Arrête tes enfantillages. Harry et Draco vont dormir dans la même chambre cette nuit. Si tu ne veux pas dormir avec Blaise et que tu préfères agir en enfant, il n'y a rien qui t'empêches de dormir dans le salon.

Madame Weasley quitta la cuisine, frustrée.

-Pourquoi c'est elle qui est outrée? Elle donne son fils en pâture à un serpent pervers, c'est moi qui devrait hurler. Elle devient folle, la possibilité d'être grand-mère l'a rendue folle. Ne le prend pas mal Harry, mais présentement, une minuscule partie de moi aimerait être orphelin comme toi.

Harry ne fut aucunement offusqué par les propos de son meilleur ami, il comprenait.

Fred et George entrèrent dans la cuisine en riant et se figèrent sur place. Ils regardaient Ron les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. L'un d'eux sortit de sa léthargie et se décida à parler, toujours en fixant Ron.

-Comment tu es arrivé ici aussi vite?

-Quoi? Je suis dans la cuisine depuis la fin du dîner.

-Tu n'es pas dans ta chambre?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ignorant les deux adolescents les regardant intrigués.

-Il devrait y aller.

-Surtout pas, nous devrions le retenir.

-Il est préférable qu'il le sache.

Fred et George continuèrent leur conversation sans aucun sens. Harry se pencha vers Ron et murmura à son oreille.

-Je vais attendre que tout le monde soit endormi et moi et Blaise changeront de place.

Les jumeaux arrêtèrent leur discussion et ils se regardèrent dégoutés, puis se tournèrent vers Harry et Ron.

-Vous êtes pervers, dirent-ils en duo.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, sans un regard vers les deux gryffondors.

-Moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley déclare officiellement que la famille Weasley est entièrement folle.

OoOoO

Lorsque Ron ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il se figea sur place. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être choqué, il voyait des garçons nus depuis trois mois. Cependant, l'image se dressant devant lui était...choquante.

Devant lui se trouvait son frère Charlie, le pantalon et le boxer aux chevilles, et Blaise Zabini à genoux devant lui.

Le serpentard avalait goulument le sexe de son frère, l'emmenant très loin dans sa gorge, Ron se dit que c'était impossible de rentrer un truc aussi gros sans étouffer.

Ron remarqua que le pantalon de Blaise était lui aussi à ses chevilles, il se masturbait tout en accomplissant sa tache buccal.

Cette scène le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-il refermer la porte et attendre qu'ils aillent finis? Devait-il les interrompre?

Son cerveau ne pouvait choisir, il ne pouvait penser, Ron était seulement capable d'observer la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Blaise pompait le sexe de son frère avec jubilation. Ron voyait le sexe imposant de Charlie entrer et sortir de la bouche du serpentard, il voyait la langue du serpent le lécher, le savourant. Un râle s'échappa de la bouche du spécialiste des dragons.

Ron pensa honteusement être à la place de son frère, il aimerait lui aussi pousser un tel gémissement.

Les yeux du serpentard s'ouvrirent, il aperçut Ron. Il sortit le sexe dur de sa bouche et commença à le masturber, Blaise fixait Ron et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Je suis capable de m'occuper de toi aussi.

Ron déglutit, cette phrase le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Charlie ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu de la présence de Ron. Le gryffondor lut la frayeur dans les yeux de son grand frère.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara de Ron, il avança vers son frère et lui donna un magistral coup de poing.

Charlie tomba à la renverse sur le lit et il se releva, en se massant la mâchoire.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

-Tu demandes pourquoi! Tu te faisais sucer par mon petit ami.

Charlie et Blaise le regardèrent surpris.

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble Weasley.

-Je le sais. Tu le sais, mais lui il l'ignorait.

-Calme toi petit frère, tu n'as pas à jouer au petit ami jaloux. Je connais la vérité.

-Va analyser la vérité à l'extérieur de ma chambre...seul.

Charlie sourit à Blaise et sortit de la chambre.

Zabini attendit quelques instants, s'assurant que Charlie n'était pas à proximité.

Blaise se rapprocha de Ron, il déposa sa main sur le ventre du rouquin.

-Ce qui vient de se passer ressemble beaucoup à de la jalousie.

Blaise descendit sa main lentement en direction de la bosse déformant le pantalon du rouge et or.

-Tu sembles tendu, je me ferais un véritable plaisir de te soulager...

Ron le poussa violemment.

-Ne me touche pas sale pédale...et viens te coucher.

Ron se tourna et s'arrêta devant son lit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il entendit un ricanement derrière lui.

-La ferme Zabini et viens DORMIR.

Le serpentard ne bougea pas et continua à pouffer dans son coin.

-Arrêtes de ricaner. Déshabille-toi et viens dans le lit...

«Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?»

Blaise Zabini éclata de rire

-Va te faire enculer espèce de serpent pervers.

-Avec plaisir mon petit lion d'amour.

Les occupants de la chambre voisine, Fred et George, frappèrent contre la cloison.

-Faîtes ce que...

-...vous voulez...

-...dans les positions...

-...que vous désirez, mais...

-FERMEZ-LÀ!

Fin du chapitre 6

Plein de bisous partout et à la prochaine.

P.S. Le lemon entre Harry et Draco sera dans le chapitre 7.

Le lemon entre Blaise et Ron sera dans le chapitre 9 (Ils dorment sagement cette nuit, hihihi)


	7. Chapter 7

Note inutile: J'ignore si vous dîtes crêpe en Europe? Crêpe = Pancake

Chapitre 7 - Passion dévastatrice

Harry Potter rêvait, il le savait, mais tout lui semblait si réel. Il pouvait sentir les odeurs, la sensation du vieux papier peint sur les murs, il avait réellement l'impression de se trouver au 12 square Grimmaud.

Soudainement, des rires et des cris d'enfants se firent entendre. Quatre jeunes enfants descendaient l'escalier en courant; deux roux et deux blonds. Ils le bousculèrent en passant à côté de lui et ils lui dirent tous la même chose; «désolé papa».

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Harry les suivit.

La marmaille s'assit à la table se trouvant dans le milieu de la pièce. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry se fit bousculer, par deux fillettes plus âgées avec des couettes; l'une rousse et l'autre blonde.

«Dis Papa, nous allons au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui acheter nos fournitures? Dirent-elles en duo.

-Arrêtez d'embêter votre père et mettez-vous à table le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Harry se tourna vers cette voix, il vit Ginny. Un tablier autour de la taille et tenant une énorme assiette remplie de crêpes.

-As-tu bien dormi, mon amour?

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'aller servir les enfants.

Harry voulu répondre, mais une voix trainante ce fit entendre.

-Évidemment qu'il a bien dormi, c'était mon tour hier soir.

Draco Malfoy entra dans la cuisine et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se dirigea, ensuite, vers la fillette blonde avec des couettes.

-Bien sûr, que nous allons au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui mon ange. Nous allons aussi t'acheter un balai.

-Quoi? Jamais de la vie, elles entrent à Poudlard. Les balais sont interdit aux premières années.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions en acheter à ton enfant, mais mon enfant mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. N'est-ce pas Harry?

-Harry est de mon avis. N'est-ce pas Harry?

Draco et Ginny se tournèrent dans sa direction. Harry n'avait pas de réponse pour eux et il resta silencieux.

Les enfants commencèrent une bataille de nourriture; les roux contre les blonds. Les belettes contre les fouines.

-Harry répond moi.

-Tu vas répondre Potter.

Les enfants commencèrent à s'insulter en fourchelangue. Ginny et Draco se placèrent côte à côte, l'observant.

-Harry?

-Potter?

OoOoO

Le garçon qui a survécu se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il s'assit dans son lit, la tête entre les mains.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve...un cauchemar.

Il regarda le corps endormi de Draco Malfoy à ses côtés. Harry se demanda, si son cauchemar en était réellement un. Cela pourrait être agréable d'avoir alternativement Ginny et Malfoy dans son lit.

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée et se recoucha.

OoOoO

Harry fut réveillé, une heure plus tard, par les hurlements de Malfoy. Il s'assit dans le lit et secoua énergiquement le serpentard.

Draco se réveilla et il serra Harry dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient et il ne pouvait pas les retenir.

-Mon enfant me déteste, il veut ma mort. Il sait que j'ai voulu le détruire, c'est lui qui veut me tuer, à présent.

-Calme toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ton enfant ne te déteste pas.

Harry prit la main gauche de Malfoy dans la sienne et la serra, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Malfoy ne se calmait pas et continuait à sangloter.

Harry savait quoi faire pour le calmer, comme lors de sa crisse dans la tour d'astronomie. Cela ne le dégouttait plus à présent, au contraire il en avait envie.

Il souleva la tête de Malfoy, approchant son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Malfoy. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser chaste, lui rappelant celui partager avec Ginny en rêve.

L'effet fut immédiat, le prince des serpents arrêta de pleurer et se calma. Une étrange lueur avait pris place, dans les yeux du serpentard.

Draco approcha son visage de celui de Harry, fixant ses lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux et franchi la distance les séparant. Ce second baiser fut tout sauf chaste: sauvage, affamé.

Les deux adolescents se recouchèrent; Malfoy sur le dos et Harry au dessus de lui le dominant.

Ils profitaient des lèvres de l'autre, savourant la douceur et le goût de leurs langues. Reprenant leur souffle par moment.

Harry sentit que Malfoy était totalement détendu, la proximité de leur corps et ces caresses buccales devaient lui faire beaucoup de bien.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait plus à Harry. Une étrange sensation venait de l'envahir, il ignorait si c'était ses hormones d'adolescents, son rêve ou les évènements des dernier jours, mais il voulait plus.

Harry mit fin au baiser, il se souleva sur un coude et regarda Malfoy.

-Malfoy tu as seize ans.

-Je sais Potter, sinon je n'aurais pas un parasite dans le ventre, qui me force a te toucher.

-J'ai seize ans, moi-aussi.

-Où veux-tu en venir Potter?

-Nous avons tous les deux seize ans, deux adolescents...

-Oui?

-J'aime t'embrasser et...j'ai envie de plus...

-Depuis quand le grand Harry Potter est gay?

-Depuis qu'il caresse ta langue avec la sienne et qu'il partage ton lit à moitié nu.

Malfoy resta sans voix. Devait-il se moquer de lui ou l'encourager?

Potter se pencha au-dessus de Malfoy et il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Draco sentit la langue du balafré caresser ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit pour le laisser entrer.

Draco laissa Harry dominer. Une partie de lui voulait répondre à cette langue vicieuse qui l'excitait. Le serpentard était dans un état constant de frustration depuis trois mois. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressentir autant de désir pour un homme, son père le tuerait, s'il savait.

Malfoy secoua la tête et il décida d'abandonner le combat contre sa conscience, il voulait Potter.

Les langues des futures parents entamèrent un ballet sauvage pour la domination, ils voulaient dévorer l'autre.

Malfoy ne put retenir un gémissement, ses mains partirent explorer le dos de Harry.

Le gryffondor dormait uniquement avec un bas de pyjama, Draco regrettait de ne pas avoir la même tenue. il voulait sentir la peau de Harry contre la sienne.

Le serpentard arrêta le baiser, Potter le dévisagea. Malfoy enleva le haut de son pyjama et captura les lèvres charnues, qui le tentait tant.

Harry appuya son corps contre le sien. Draco soupira d'aise sentant enfin la chaleur du rouge et or.

Malfoy glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, il descendit ses mains sur la nuque et appuya pour rapprocher d'avantage le balafré. Leur baiser devint passionné.

Le serpentard caressa le dos de sa Némésis, il sentait les muscles roulés sous ses doigts. Prit d'une impulsion, il descendit ses mains, il frôla l'élastique du pantalon, hésitant. Il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, il ne put retenir un gémissement, comme si c'était lui qui se faisait caresser. Cette rondeur parfaite l'excita d'avantage. Malfoy descendit le pantalon de Harry, suivit du boxer.

Le gryffondor ne put retenir un gémissement, lorsque son érection fut libéré de sa prison de tissus.

Harry mit fin à leur baiser et le regarda, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies, sous l'effet de leurs baisers et ses yeux reflétaient le désir et la luxure.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Malfoy, Harry était magnifique. L'homme qu'il désirait était nu sur lui et le désirait aussi.

-Tu es tellement beau.

Harry lui sourit, il se pencha et embrassa le cou de son ex-Némésis. Il lécha la chair, la suça, la mordit. Il semblait savourer chaque parcelle de son cou.

Malfoy ne put retenir un long râle. Les sensations, qu'il ressentait, dépassaient ses rêves les plus fous. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un homme pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir.

Harry arrêta son doux supplice et il s'assit dans le lit. Malfoy crut qu'il voulait tout arrêter, qu'il regrettait, mais il fut rapidement soulagé, lorsqu'il le vit retirer complètement son bas de pyjama et son boxer, qui était toujours à ses chevilles.

Harry observa Malfoy, il sembla trouver que le serpentard était trop habillé, il lui retira son pantalon. Potter caressa les chevilles de Malfoy, il remonta lentement ses mains sur les mollets, les cuisses.

Malfoy souleva les hanches, il ne pouvait supporter la proximité des mains de Potter, il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il le soulage.

Harry déplaça ses mains et caressa la bosse déformant le boxer du vert et argent. Draco gémit, appréciant cette douce pression. Le brun glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer et l'enleva d'un coup sec, l'envoyant rejoindre les autres habits éparpillés sur le sol.

Des sentiments contradictoires s'emparèrent de Draco; il était à la fois excité et honteux de se retrouver ainsi devant Harry Potter.

Harry regarda son corps nu, il lui fit un sourire lubrique avant de retourner torturer sa clavicule.

L'une des mains de Potter joua avec ses poils pubiens, les frôlant distraitement, sa main descendit et s'enroula autour de la hampe dur et suintante. Harry entama des mouvements lents et hésitants de va-et-vient. Malfoy crut défaillir, tellement la sensation était intense. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et profita de cette douce délivrance.

-Putain Potter...c'est...ah...continu...ah...

Malfoy s'agrippa aux fesses rondes de Harry, ses hanches suivant le rythme imposé par la main de Potter.

-Ah oui...par Merlin...

Draco sentait la libération approcher, un peu de liquide séminal, sortait du gland rougit. Potter l'étala sur son membre, il ralentit ses mouvements et lâcha l'érection, à la grande déception de Malfoy.

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes Potter? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais proche...

Harry le regarde intensément, se mordant les lèvres.

-Tu veux être sur le dessus?

Le serpentard fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir normalement. Il ignorait comment faire l'amour à un homme.

Draco secoua négativement la tête. Harry sourit, il semblait soulagé. Il embrassa Malfoy, posant chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le gryffondor porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et imbiba de salive son index et son majeur. Malfoy resta ébahit devant cette image sensuelle, souhaitant qu'une partie de son anatomie soit à la place des doigts de Harry.

Les deux doigts luisants quitta la bouche affamée du lion, Harry se plaça entre les cuisses du père de son enfant. Il se pencha et embrassa passionnément le blond.

Malfoy sentit l'érection du griffons frôler la sienne, une décharge de plaisir les envahit, leurs râles de plaisir moururent dans la bouche de l'autre.

Draco sentit les doigts humides de Potter caresser son entrée. Harry mit fin au baiser et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es certain?

-Oh oui!

Potter lui fit un sourire lubrique et embrassa son épaule, il descendit jusqu'à l'un de ses mamelons et le lécha, le suça. Sous cette agréable torture Malfoy sentit à peine le doigt humide pénétré son intimité.

Il sentait une gêne, mais préférait se concentrer sur les sensations que lui procurait la langue de Harry.

Potter fit pénétrer le second doigt, Draco ne put empêcher un petit cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres. C'était loin d'être agréable et ce qu'il sentait contre sa hanche était beaucoup plus imposant que deux doigts. Il paniqua, appréhendant la douleur.

Cependant, Malfoy voulait sentir ce membre en lui, il voulait que son corps s'unisse à celui de Potter, il voulait connaître l'extase et voir le même effet dans les yeux du balafré.

Draco ne pouvait pas cacher la douleur que les doigts lui faisaient ressentir, son visage se contracta de douleur. Harry rapprocha son visage du sien, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

-Ce n'est que temporaire. Tu vas aimé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Malfoy hocha la tête, espérant que le survivant ait raison.

Tout à coup Potter fit un mouvement atrocement douloureux; il écarta ses doigts. Un deuxième cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de Draco.

Potter embrassa sa mâchoire, pour l'inciter à se détendre, mais continua ses mouvements. Il fit des cercles et rentra ses doigts plus profondément.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter? Tu cherches le vif d'or? Arrête ça! C'est doulou...ah...

Malfoy sentit une rafale de plaisir le traverser, tout s'arrêta. Il ne restait que ce plaisir dévastateur envahissant son être.

Potter sourit et appuya encore à cet endroit merveilleux. Draco n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir, il voulait plus.

-Putain oui! Vas-y Potter...ah...en...enfonce-toi en moi. Viens.

Harry se figea, il lui fallu un moment avant de comprendre que cette supplique était réelle et qu'elle ne sortait pas de son imagination.

Il se positionna, le regard brillant et inquiet, il observait Malfoy, voulant son accord. Le blond hocha la tête, Potter appuya son gland contre l'anus, hésitant.

Harry recula son membre, il cracha dans sa main et étendit sa salive sur sa hampe.

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé la formule du sort de lubrification à Zabini. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Malfoy. Il voulait partager un moment magique avec lui.

Cependant, son érection était douloureuse, il sentait le sang pulser, il avait besoin de se soulager.

Harry prit une grande respiration et s'enfonça entièrement dans cet antre chaud et étroit, un râle bestial s'échappa de sa gorge. Malfoy cria de douleur.

Harry resta immobile, il voulait laisser à Malfoy le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Cependant, cette décision était une véritable torture. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde entre ses chairs entourant son sexe, il avait un besoin primal de bouger. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Draco avait mal, terriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il prit de grande respiration, essayant de se calmer et d'oublier cette souffrance, se rappelant le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure.

La douleur s'estompa, faisant place à une sensation de gêne. Malfoy regarda le survivant, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entrouverte. Il attrapa les lèvres du gryffondor et ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé, torride.

Harry commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La sensation brulante, de sentir un sexe dans un endroit si intime, s'estompait. Malfoy commençait à trouver la sensation agréable. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient.

Les mouvements de Potter accéléraient à mesure que l'anus se dilatait. Le balafré heurta le point faisant voir des étoiles à Malfoy. Un long râle sortit de la bouche du serpentard, la sensation était plus intense que précédemment.

Harry le toucha à cet endroit à nouveau. Plusieurs gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Malfoy lorsque les décharges de plaisir devinrent plus intense.

Draco aimait cette sensation, il avait besoin de friction, il voulait se soulager manuellement. Il plaça sa main entre leurs corps en sueur et commença à se caresser.

Les va-et-vient devinrent brutaux, Potter gémissait, sa respiration était haletante. Un long râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, Harry ferma les yeux et se cambra.

Malfoy sentit un liquide chaud couler à l'intérieur de lui.

Potter s'effondra sur lui, essoufflé.

-Je suis désolé Malfoy.

Harry se souleva et se coucha sur le dos à côté de Malfoy, essayant de retrouver une respiration normal.

-Tu es trop...C'était trop...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, il se souleva sur son coude et embrassa Malfoy.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver son ex-Némésis magnifique; un sourire niais aux lèvres, les joues rougies, les yeux remplis de luxure.

-Je vais devoir te trouver un nouveau surnom ou trouver quelque chose rimant avec Saint-Potty et précoce.

-Très drôle Malfoy!

Harry embrassa la mâchoire de Malfoy, retrouvant le chemin de son cou. Potter semblait apprécier déguster cette partie de son anatomie.

-Je dois admettre que tu as raison...et je dois me faire pardonner.

Draco sentit une main entourer son érection, Potter entama des mouvements vigoureux sur sa verge. L'homme enceint devient que gémissement, appréciant cette caresse, l'approchant de la libération tant souhaité.

Harry arrêta ses mouvements, Draco grogna et lui lança un regard typiquement Malfoyen. Potter l'ignora et lui fit un sourire coquin.

-Tu mérites mieux.

Avant que Malfoy ne puisse lui demander la moindre question, Harry était disparu sous les couvertures.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu...ahhh.

Malfoy perdit toute pensée cohérente lorsque les lèvres de Potter entourèrent son sexe.

Draco sentit la langue chaude et humide de Potter remonter le long de son membre, avant de le reprendre en bouche.

Harry entoura uniquement le gland et le suça, sentant la muqueuse durcir. Malfoy gémit, ses hanches ondulaient, Harry plaça ses mains sur les hanches et il le maintient contre le matelas.

Il redonna une léché sur le gland lorsqu'il sentit le goût âcre du liquide séminal, il ouvrit la bouche et prit le membre dressé le plus loin qu'il le pouvait, sa gorge réagit lorsqu'il atteint le fond de sa bouche, provoquant un petit étouffement.

La bite de Malfoy était extrêmement dur, celle de Harry était exactement dans le même état, il trouvait cet acte très excitant. Il adorait ça.

Potter accéléra ses va-et-vient, donnant des coups de langues, par moment.

Les gémissements de Malfoy se transformaient en râles, sous ses mains Harry sentait les hanches de Malfoy tressaillir, il voulait bouger.

Harry enleva la pression qu'il exerçait sur les hanches, il caressa les testicules de Malfoy, espérant que Malfoy soit aussi sensible que lui à cet endroit.

Potter se releva, Malfoy émit un grognement de frustration.

Les joues rougit et la respiration saccadé, Harry regarda le serpentard droit dans les yeux.

-Es-tu prêt pour le deuxième tour?

Malfoy s'arcbouta sur ses coudes, surpris.

-Déjà?

Potter ne pouvait que hocher la tête, il approcha son visage de celui de Malfoy, fixant ses lèvres.

Draco franchit la distance, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Harry se positionna entre les cuisses de Malfoy, son gland rougit pénétra lentement l'anneau de chair, il voulait le prendre en douceur. Harry ne voulait pas lui faire mal comme tout à l'heure.

Malfoy donna un rapide et puissant coup de hanche et s'empala sur le membre imposant de lui même.

Les deux adolescents poussèrent simultanément un gémissement de plaisir.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Vas-y franchement Potter.

Une lueur de perversité luisit dans le regard de Malfoy.

-Défonce-moi. Fais-moi crier.

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas défaillir immédiatement. Il s'empara du cou du serpent et le lécha, avant de commencer de bestiaux mouvement de va-et-vient.

Ses mouvements étaient brusques, brutaux. Il entendit Malfoy hurler, persuader qu'il lui faisait mal, Harry lâcha son cou et ralentit ses mouvements pour mieux observer Malfoy.

Sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière, son visage rougit, un sourire au lèvre. Harry fut rassuré et augmenta la vitesse.

-Putain! Oh...oui...par Merlin...putain oui! Ah..oui...oh oui Potter...Ah...

Harry sentit à nouveau la douce chaleur précédent l'orgasme en provenance de ses reins. Il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite, pas avant Malfoy. Pas encore. Il se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, un cri de douleur sortit de sa gorge et il sentit un liquide cuivré lui couler dans la bouche.

-Plus vite Potter! Oh...oui...comme ça...ah...putain...par Salazar...

Harry sentit les mains de Malfoy sur ses fesses le poussant à augmenter la cadence.

-Ne t'arrête surtout...oh...ah...oui...

Harry sentit la hampe dressé de Malfoy contre son ventre, prit d'une impulsion, il l'attrapa et le masturba énergiquement.

Malfoy le regarda droit dans les yeux, Harry évita de justesse la défaillance, par ce regard rempli de désir.

Harry se pencha et captura les lèvres de Malfoy, il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps, Malfoy devait jouir. Il accéléra la vitesse de sa main et de ses coups de reins, faisant attention de toujours frôler la prostate de Malfoy. Les long râles sortant de la bouche du blond lui confirma qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Putain Potter! Ah...ah...ahhh...

Malfoy se cambra, Harry sentit un liquide chaud éclabousser sa main et son ventre, les muscles entourant son sexe se resserrèrent le faisant plonger dans l'extase à son tour. Harry se déversa dans l'antre chaud et étroit de Malfoy. Leurs râles moururent dans la bouche de l'autre.

Complètement dévasté, Harry s'effondra sur Malfoy. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se retirer et de s'étendre à côté de son amant. C'était encore meilleur que la première fois, c'était intense...magique.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées emplissait la pièce. Les deux ex-Némésis se sentaient bien, comblés. Ils auraient voulus rester dans cet état de béatitude pour l'éternité.

Malfoy bougea, il grimaça avant d'éclater de rire.

-Étais-tu obligé de me pilonner aussi durement? Je souffre.

Le brun à la chevelure hirsute éclata de rire et embrassa l'épaule du blond.

-Désolé, j'ai été guidé par tes encouragements. Oh oui..par Salazar...Oui juste là...continue ne t'arrête surtout pas...oh oui...plus vite...oh putain...ahhh.

Draco donna un coup de poing dans les côtés de Harry, ce dernier se tordit de douleur, mais garda son sourire.

-Tu sais, être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un c'est vraiment...wow.

-Quel vocabulaire Potter, tu m'impressionnes.

Un petit sourire en coin se nicha sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Quel effet cela fait d'être la fille?

-La fille t'emmerde Potter.

-C'est à ton tour de manquer de vocabulaire Malfoy.

Draco repoussa les draps et commença à se lever du lit.

-Désolé Malfoy, je plaisantait.

-Apprend à faire des blagues beaucoup plus drôle Potter.

-Je vais faire des efforts, reviens te coucher.

Malfoy sourit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Harry plaça sa main sur le ventre de Draco, le caressant.

-Neville et Seamus m'ont dit que vos enfants vont naître en juin.

Malfoy approuva, regardant de façon suspect le garçon qui a survécu, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-C'est ta fête en juin, tu vas avoir dix-sept ans. Tu vas pouvoir le donner en adoption, si tu veux.

-Non. Je crois que...

Malfoy hésita, son regard devint vague. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux et lui répondit après un long silence.

-Je vais le garder.

-Tu vas l'élever avec tes parents au manoir?

-Après le coup tordu qu'ils m'ont faits, j'aimerais te répondre non. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où aller et je vais devoir m'occuper de cet c...de ce bébé.

Harry rougit et un étrange sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu as d'autre blagues douteuses sur mes malheurs à faire?

-Je me disais, que tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi.

-Chez tes moldus? Jamais.

-J'ai une maison à moi, l'ancien manoir des Black et j'ai beaucoup d'argent. Nous pourrions nous installer ensemble et élever notre enfant... ensemble.

Malfoy resta sans voix. Un sourire niais se glissa sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il s'empare de la bouche tentante se trouvant devant lui.

OoOoO

Ronald Weasley fut réveillé par un gémissement et le bruit familier de la peau frottant la peau. Il était couchait sur le côté, face au mur, il se tourna sur le dos et sursauta en voyant l'occupation de son partenaire de lit. Zabini avait les yeux fermés, il se mordait les lèvres, sa tête était rejetée vers l'arrière et sa main s'agitait énergiquement sous les draps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Zabini sursauta à son tour et se tourna sur le côté.

-Merde.

-Tu as un sérieux problème. Tu suces mon propre frère dans MA chambre et à présent tu te branle dans MON lit. Tu ne pouvais pas aller dans la salle de bain?

-Je t'aurais réveillé en me levant.

-Tu m'as réveillé en gémissant. Tu es un obsédé. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des remarques déplacés depuis trois mois et aujourd'hui tu...

Ron grogna et se leva.

-Je n'agirais pas de cette façon si tu voulais m'aider.

-Pourquoi je t'aiderais? Malfoy se débrouille sans l'aide de Harry.

-Tu appels ça se débrouiller! Il est dans un état constant de frustration. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a besoin de Harry, tu as vu comment il a réagi lorsque Potter l'a touché.

-Harry lui a prit la main. Il ne lui a pas dégorgé le poireau devant tout le monde.

-J'étais très actif sexuellement avant l'accident de potion et à présent je baiserais trente heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu n'as pas idée de l'état d'excitation dans lequel je suis. La grossesse ne cause aucune douleur musculaire, aucun étourdissement, aucune nausée, elle augmente notre appétit sexuel. Je te rappelle que nous sommes des adolescents.

-Tu pourrais essayer de te contrôler. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas ma potion qui a explosé et t'a mit dans cet état. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'as forcé à le garder, je n'ai aucune responsabilité envers toi ou lui. Je suis désolé.

Ron prit son oreiller et sortit de la chambre.

Blaise Zabini grogna, cette proie était difficile et la patience commençait à lui manquer.

OoOoO

Draco était tranquillement assis dans la cuisine du terrier. Tous les membres de cette famille dormaient encore, il était seul avec Potter. Il regardait le griffon s'activer devant la cuisinière, il bougeait de temps en temps le poêlon, faisant tourner une galette plate.

Harry en avait déjà préparé une vingtaine, il s'était réveillé avec l'idée, de faire à manger pour toute la famille Weasley et leurs invités. Malfoy l'avait traité de fou, mais il trouvait que le balafré avait eu une excellente idée. Puisque Malfoy n'avait rien d'autre à faire présentement que de se rincer l'œil sur le survivant.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, en passant à la nuit dernière. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de discutions pour la suite. Devaient-ils se considérer comme un couple? Étaient-ils des ennemis se faisant du bien? Malfoy appréhendait cette conversation, il voulait et ne voulait pas de réponse. Les possibilités étaient tout simplement trop terrifiante.

Deux ricanements en provenance de l'escalier se firent entendre. Malfoy soupira, il avait oublié où il se trouvait; en territoire ennemi.

-Bon...

-...Jour

Fred et George entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent de chaque côté de Malfoy.

-Est-ce que nous interrompons un future petit déjeuner en amoureux?

-Non. Je me suis simplement réveillé avec une envie de crêpe et de cuisiner pour tous.

-Tu devrais avoir ces envies plus souvent, cela semble délicieux.

Fred se leva et analysa la pille de crêpe.

-Tu en fais pour une armé Harry

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes une armé, vous pourriez attaquer l'Irlande sans problème avec le nombre de rejetons que votre mère a pondue.

Harry se retourna, choqué de l'attitude de son amant.

-Malfoy!

Fred fit signe à Harry de se taire.

-Tu as raison Malfoy, nous sommes nombreux, tellement nombreux que notre père a dû agrandir la maison à plusieurs reprises pour rajouter des chambres, mais comme nous sommes aussi terriblement pauvre, les pièces sont mal insonorisé...

George glissa son bras sur les épaules de Malfoy.

-...et tu es très vocal.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Malfoy pâlit, avant de devenir rouge. Il se leva et quitta la cuisine sans un mot.

Je suis déçu Gred, j'espérais qu'il pleure.

-Je suis déçu Forge, j'espérais qui hurle, j'aime l'entendre hurler.

-Je suis sûr que Harry va s'en charger cette nuit. N'est-ce pas?

Le garçon à la cicatrice prit lui aussi une teinte rouge et il sortit de la pièce.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire. Ils prirent chacun une fourchette et savourèrent les crêpes à l'abandons.

Fin chapitre 7

Bisous à tous et on se revoit au chapitre 8...


	8. Chapter 8

Note importante, mais inutile: Je tiens à préciser que l'un de mes personnages favoris est Ronald Weasley, je le précise parce que je ne suis pas très gentil avec lui dans les deux prochains chapitres.

Note 2: Dans les prochains chapitre, l'humour fait place au drame, sauf si vous possédez un humour très noir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Chapitre 8 - Très mauvaises idées

Un mois plus tard

Harry Potter comprenait tout, à présent. Il savait pourquoi ses amis hurlaient, pourquoi Malfoy hurlait.

L'adolescent à la tignasse noir n'était plus que gémissement. Il remercia Merlin pour les sorts de silence, il aurait réveillé le château en entier.

À quatre pattes, dans son lit, dans le dortoir des rouge et or, les rideaux bien fermés, Harry Potter ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que le membre gorgé de sang faisant des va-et-vient dans son antre, heurtant sa prostate à chaque fois.

Malfoy se pencha, accélérant ses mouvements. Le gryffondor pouvait sentir le ventre un peu rond du serpentard contre son dos, il aimait cette sensation. Il adorait sentir leur enfant entre eux. Comme s'ils le protégeaient.

Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Draco sur son cou, il entendait les gémissements de son blond, il était prêt de la délivrance.

Harry attrapa sa hampe et il se masturba vigoureusement, essayant de reproduire la vitesse imposé par le serpentard.

Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en râles, leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés, ils se contorsionnèrent pour échanger un dernier baiser avant l'ultime libération. Dès que leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs corps se cambrèrent et leurs plaisirs se répandirent dans un ultime râle.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas, complètement épuisé, Malfoy s'écroula sur lui. Le poids du père de son enfant ne le dérangeait pas au contraire, il aimait sentir la chaleur de Malfoy.

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir essayer avant, depuis un mois c'était toujours lui qui prenait Malfoy. Ce matin, ils avaient voulus faire différemment et Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé auparavant, c'était génial.

Harry soupira, ils leurs restaient peu de temps, avant qu'il donne sa cape d'invisibilité à Malfoy et qu'il retourne dans son dortoir. Ils faisaient ce petit manège depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de chez les Weasley. Hermione, Ginny et Blaise se doutaient de quelque chose, mais ne le montraient pas. Ron n'était au courant de rien.

Harry devait admettre qu'il aimait voir Draco en cachette, l'effet grisant de l'interdit. Poudlard n'aurait pas comprit, ses amis n'auraient pas compris, les parents de Malfoy n'auraient pas compris.

Draco embrassa son épaule, Harry étira son bras et caressa les fesses de son amant, il sentit les lèvres du blond dessiner un sourire, avant de lui donner un second baiser.

Les rideaux du baldaquin s'ouvrir, suivit d'un hurlement. Un malaise s'installa.

Ronald Weasley comprenait tout à présent, les regards de sa famille, les remarques de ses frères...

-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

OoOoO

Blaise Zabini sortit de la grande salle, inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Draco ce matin et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait que son meilleur ami découchait chaque soir, mais il revenait toujours discrètement, à l'aurore.

Blaise n'avait pas vu Théo et les griffons de sixième années, aussi.

Blaise sourit, comprenant la situation; les gryffondors avaient dus découvrir la relation secrète entre Potter et Draco. Le métis était au courant depuis leur première nuit au terrier. Une nuit dans le lit de Potty avait suffit à décoincer l'héritier Malfoy.

Blaise était jaloux, lui-aussi aurait apprécié savourer de la viande de lion, durant les vacances de Noël.

Perdu dans ses pensées perverses, Blaise ne remarqua pas le gryffondor arrivant derrière lui. Le serpentard fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur des toilettes.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer son agresseur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Ron Weasley.

Le rouquin s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de jeter un collaporta sur la porte.

Blaise fut terrifié par la raideur du rouquin, ce dernier le poussa violemment contre la porte. Blaise crut qu'il voulait le battre, il ignorait la raison, mais depuis quand en fallait-il une aux gryffondors.

Ron soupira et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Blaise ne réagit pas, surpris. Il éloigna son visage et regarda Ron, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du lion.

Il l'ignorait depuis un mois et lui avait à peine adressé la parole durant le reste du séjour durant le temps des fêtes. Que lui arrivait-il?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Weasley?

-C'est inévitable. Je suis résolu à présent. Il ne manque que nous, les autres le sont tous. Ils sont trop nombreux, ce ne peut pas être un hasard.

-De quoi tu...

Le cerveau de Blaise se déconnecta.

Ron se recula, défit sa cravate qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il déboutonna tous les boutons de sa chemise, sans quitter Blaise du regard. Il fit lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules et de ses bras, elle alla rejoindre la cravate sur le sol.

La respiration de Blaise s'arrêta, il avait déjà vu le torse dénudé du gryffondor, mais c'était différent, les circonstance n'était pas les mêmes.

Le rouquin était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ron fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair. La respiration de Blaise reprit et s'accéléra.

Sans quitter le serpentard des yeux, Ron descendit son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul coup.

Le sexe de Blaise réagit immédiatement. Ron était magnifique.

Ron se tourna. Blaise ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, face à cette croupe délicieuse.

Le griffon s'avança en direction des lavabos, il plaça ses paumes sur le comptoir, se pencha vers l'avant et écarta les jambes.

-Fais ce que tu veux Zabini.

Les mots résonnèrent dans son entre-jambes. Blaise avait une douloureuse érection, la pire de sa vie. Le sourire aux lèvres, il avança vers cette tentation délicieuse, qui s'offrait à lui...

Le sourire du vert et argent se fana, réalisant la situation.

-Je ne suis pas un violeur Weasley. Habille-toi.

-Je suis consentant. J'en ai envie, obéit à tes pulsions. Vas-y et amuse toi!

Son excitation fut remplacé par la colère.

-Pour qui tu me prends? Je te désire, mais pas comme...ÇA. C'est l'amour que je veux te faire, pas ça. Habille-toi et sort d'ici.

Le gryffondor se retourna et s'avança rapidement vers lui.

Ron agrippa violemment le collet de la chemise de Zabini et le poussa contre la cabine la plus proche. Il déposa sauvagement ses lèvres contre celle de Zabini, le métis crut défaillir, à ce simple contact.

Blaise ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la langue de Weasley s'engouffra dans sa bouche, leur baiser était passionné, vigoureux, plein de fougue.

Peut-être que Weasley avait raison, peut-être qu'il devrait obéir à ses pulsions, de toute évidence Weasley le désirait. Personne ne pouvait embrasser de cette façon, sans désirer ardemment l'autre personne.

Zabini sentit son érection revenir, il commença à bouger des hanche, la frottant contre celle de Weasley. Ron mit fin au baiser et appuya son front contre celui de Zabini.

Le gryffondor se recula et retourna s'appuyer contre le comptoir des lavabos. Zabini d'déchanta immédiatement. Ce baiser n'était qu'un mensonge, l'entre-jambe de Weasley était flasque, il n'avait même pas un début d'érection. Aucun homme normalement constituer, même hétéro ne serait rester insensible à ce baiser.

Ron se replaça dans la position exacte qu'il avait adopté précédemment.

-Viens, j'ai envie de toi.

Sa voix était chaude et sensuelle, si Blaise n'avait pas remarqué le manque d'érection du griffon, il aurait accouru dans cet antre qui semblait si accueillant.

-Tu sais Weasmoche, tu devrais de reconvertir en pute avec tes talents ta famille deviendrait aussi riche que les Malfoy en un rien de temps.

Ron se retourna, bouillant de rage.

-C'est toi qui ose me dire ça. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas tous des cours privés de comment appâter le client par sa mère.

Zabini ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Tu as changé de tactique à présent tu veux que je te viol par vengeance pour ma mère. Cependant, contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun respect pour elle, elle ne m'aime pas pourquoi je l'aimerais. Habille-toi Weasley.

Zabini enleva le sort sur la porte et sortit.

Ron se retourna vers le miroir, se trouvant pathétique, mais il ne put retenir un sourire.

Ron devait admettre qu'il avait adoré ce baiser, qu'il avait même désiré Zabini, mais que son excitation était immédiatement partie, lorsqu'il avait senti l'érection du serpentard, contre sa cuisse, lui rappelant ce qu'il l'attendait et pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce lieu.

Ron se dit qu'il empruntera la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ce soir et qu'il rendrait une petite visite à son serpentard.

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy était assis, seul, devant le foyer de la salle commune des serpentard, il avait chassé tous les étudiants qui si trouvait encore.

Il approchait minuit et demi, le temps lui était compté. Il attendait Harry depuis une demi-heure. Pourquoi le gryffondor se faisait-il toujours attendre?

Draco avait un plan, un mauvais plan, un très mauvais plan. Cependant, il était résolu à le suivre, il le fallait.

Plus qu'une demi-heure...

OoOoO

C'est avec nervosité que Harry Potter arriva, devant la salle commune des serpentards.

Il était en retard et il le savait, il voulait venir caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il s'était dit qu'il avait dû oublier de la reprendre à Malfoy la dernière fois.

Harry aurait dû être inquiet pour son meilleur ami, il l'avait uniquement croisé en cours aujourd'hui. Seamus et Neville lui avaient conseillés d'attendre, à demain, avant d'aller lui parler. Harry devait lui laisser le temps d'accepter.

Quand Ron reviendra lui parler, Harry lui expliquera et après il l'annoncera à Hermione et Ginny. Pauvre Ginny...

Harry prononça le mot de passe: «sang pur». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, songeant que c'était le même mot de passe qu'en deuxième année, lorsqu'il avait prit l'apparence de Goyle. Soit les serpentards ne changent jamais leur mot de passe, soit leur imagination est très limité.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Harry pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un traquenard, des années de pratiques à prévoir les mauvais coups de Draco Malfoy.

Son amant l'invitait pour la première fois dans sa salle commune. Habituellement, ils se retrouvaient à la tour d'astronomie et finissaient dans le lit de Harry, dans son dortoir.

Draco l'avait donc invité à le rencontrer, à minuit dans sa salle commune, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de se faire accueillir par tous les serpentards baguettes à la main.

Harry soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'il entra dans une salle commune complètement vide, à l'exception d'un magnifique blond.

L'élu se dirigea en direction du serpent s'étant enroulé autour de son cœur.

En l'apercevant Malfoy se leva d'un bond, visiblement très en colère.

-Tu es en retard Potter. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. La soirée était entièrement prévue, c'était de l'horlogerie suisse et je dois tout modifier par ta faute à présent.

-Calme-toi! Je cherchais ma cape et je...Je suis désolé mon ange, mais je voulais être beau et parfait, pour toi. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-Tu es con!

Draco pouffa et lui sourit.

Harry ne pouvait résister à ce sourire, un vrai sourire et pas ce rictus méprisant qu'il avait vu durant six ans.

Le rouge et or s'approcha de Malfoy et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le fauteuil se trouvant devant le foyer.

Harry prit place, mais le serpentard resta debout devant lui, semblant nerveux.

-Malfoy, j'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je suis tomber...

-Tu me le diras tout à l'heure Potter. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps.

Malfoy se mit à genoux devant Harry et descendit sa fermeture éclair.

-Qu'est-ce que...Tu n'as pas envie de parler av...

-Non! Ferme-là et gémit!

Draco fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer, d'un coup. Il prit immédiatement le membre de Harry dans sa main et l'engouffra dans sa bouche.

Le gryffondor ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise, Draco n'était pas aussi...direct, habituellement. Cependant, Harry n'allait pas se plaindre...

La tête blonde commença des mouvements rapides de va-et-vient, sur le membre gorgé.

Harry devait admettre qu'il adorait cette situation, il trouvait grisant la sensation, qu'ils pouvaient se faire prendre, par n'importe quel serpentard descendant dans la salle commune. Il ne pensait pas que Malfoy pouvait être aussi pervers.

Draco sortit la hampe dressé de sa bouche, il la lécha de bas en haut. Il glissa sa langue dans l'urètre, avant de dessiner des cercles sur le gland rougit. Il remplaça sa bouche par sa main, le masturbant énergiquement, et descendit lécher et suçoter les testicules de Potter.

-Ah...Putain! Oh..oui...ahhh..

Le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En un mois, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre les faiblesses de son ex-Némésis.

Malfoy pouvait sentir que Potter allait bientôt venir, il était trop tôt. Il devait le faire patienter un peu.

Draco arrêta sa douce torture, Harry grogna.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les cuisses de Harry, il rapprocha son visage du sexe du griffon et souffla sur le gland.

-Draco pitié...

Draco souffla à nouveau et regarda Potter avec défi.

-Je t'en supplie...continu...

Le blond sourit et il reprit le membre dur en bouche.

Draco lève vers Harry, un regard si pervers que ce dernier en est étourdi d'excitation.

Les mouvements accéléra, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douce sensation de succion et sur la langue mutine de son serpentard.

-Ah...oui...je vais...je vais venir...

Draco augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements et enfonça plus profondément le sexe dans sa bouche.

Harry poussa un râle puissant et la friandise du vil serpent explosa dans sa bouche, envoyant des grosses giclées chaudes dans le fond de sa gorge.

Draco nettoya le sexe de son amant avec sa langue, voulant faire durer le moment. Le regard de Harry était rivé sur lui, voilé par le plaisir.

Tout à coup, il entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis très longtemps.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy! Pourrais-je savoir ce que cela signifie?

Harry sursauta, il se lèva brusquement et commença à s'habiller.

Devant-eux, dans les flammes du foyer, il y avait le visage haineux et hautain de Lucius Malfoy. Le gryffondor observa le père de son enfant et il fut surpris de ne voir aucune surprise sur son visage, juste un sourire sadique.

Le blond se tourna vers le visage enragé de son père.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as écrit? C'est pour ÇA que tu voulais absolument me parler, à une heure du matin, dans ta salle commune? J'attend ton explication Draco.

La rage émanant de Harry était palpable. Il observait les deux Malfoy, immobile.

Draco retroussa les lèvres.

-Je comblais le père de mon enfant. Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez fier de compter un fourchelangue parmi la famille Malfoy. Vous allez pouvoir en compter deux à présent.

L'élu observa le visage venant des flammes, la haine et le dégoût se partageaient les traits du patriarche Malfoy.

-Tu me dégoûte! Tu es la honte de cette famille. Comment oses-tu t'afficher avec ce sang-mêlé? Comment oses-tu te soumettre de la sorte à l'ennemi du maître? Tu es un...

Un grognement de rage franchit les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy, avant que son visage disparaisse des flammes.

Draco soupira, soulager d'un poids. Il se leva et caressa son ventre.

Harry sortit de sa paralysie et il envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le visage de Malfoy.

Draco recula sous l'impact et regarda Harry, outré.

-Tu t'es servi de moi. J'espère que tu es content. Je dois avouer que tu es un formidable acteur, la fouine. J'avais cru à notre mois, je croyais que tu m'aim...

Draco déglutit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, mais étant un Malfoy, l'orgueil l'emporta sur la honte.

-Tu détestes mon père. Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi?

-Tu idolâtres ton père. Tu vantes les exploits du grand Lucius Malfoy constamment. Pourquoi tu le détesterais?

-Tu demandes pourquoi! Il m'a forcé à garder cette chose.

-Et c'est la pire chose qu'il te soit jamais arriver. Ainsi que me toucher et me faire tomber amoureux de toi. Oui. Je l'avoue, je croyais t'aimer et je croyais que TU m'aimais.

Draco resta sans voix.

Harry se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

-Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole Malfoy. Vie ta vie dans ton monde d'égoïsme et bonne chance pour élever TA chose. Puisque tu te retrouves sans argent, sans toit, sans famille et...sans amour.

Harry sortit de la salle commune, sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoO

Dès que la porte fut refermée et que Harry Potter se retrouva seul dans les cachots, il regretta ses paroles. Il avait agit sous le coup de la colère.

Il s'était sentit trahi. Il aimait le serpentard et il avait espéré qu'il ressente la même chose. Cependant, cette sale fouine n'était qu'un égoïste, un sans cœur.

Harry admettait que sa réaction avait dépassé la faute commise. Il arrêta de marcher et rebroussa chemin. Il prononça le mot de passe et il entra dans le domaine des serpentards.

Draco ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, il était assis sur le fauteuil, face au foyer.

Le cœur de Harry se serra, Draco pleurait. Le survivant voulait prendre le vert et argent dans ses bras et le consoler, mais une autre partie de lui, voulait qu'il le laisse pleurer. Draco devait apprendre que les sentiments des gens n'étaient pas des jouets. Il devait réaliser l'ampleur de ses actes.

Le gryffondor hésita, puis il sortit de la salle commune et retourna à sa tour, le cœur en miette.

Fin chapitre 8

Je ne suis pas satisfait de ce chapitre...j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Gros bisous à ceux qui ont aimés et bonne chance pour le chapitre 9^^


	9. Chapter 9

AVERTISSEMENT: Ce chapitre contient une scène de viol...volontaire. Cette scène est dans le Flash-back, elle n'a aucune utilité majeur dans le déroulement de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à la sauter. Pour être honnête le chapitre en général est sombre, donc vous pouvez aller au suivant, vous allez parfaitement comprendre l'histoire sans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 9 - Regrets

Draco Malfoy était complètement dévasté, il avait mal, terriblement mal. Ce n'était pas le coup de point qui le faisait souffrir, la douleur n'était pas physique, mais mentale.

Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il le regrettait amèrement, son idée lui paressait bonne. Il voulait faire souffrir son père, qu'il le renie.

Harry devait le détester, avec raison. Il s'était servi de lui.

Draco aurait pu prendre de la poudre de cheminette, se rendre au manoir et annoncer à son père, main dans la main avec Potter, qu'il était amoureux de l'élu et voulait élever son enfant avec lui.

Le serpentard savait qu'il devait aller s'excuser, mais il en avait pas la force. Il avait envie de pleurer. Harry lui avait dit qu'il tombait amoureux de lui, qu'il croyait qu'il l'avait toujours aimé...

Draco ressentait la même chose, mais il n'aurait jamais osé lui avouer.

«Je devrais lui dire. Demain, je vais lui dire, devant toute l'école, au petit-déjeuner. Il va m'insulter, nier ce qu'il m'a avoué, il va me blessé, réduire mon cœur en miette. Je m'en fou, demain je dirais: JE T'AIME HARRY POTTER. Rien au monde ne pourra m'en empêcher.»

Draco se leva à contre-cœur du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixièmes année. Il caressa son ventre, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il voulait Potter dans sa vie. Il voulait élever son...bébé, son enfant, avec le deuxième père.

Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules à cette pensée. Draco se promis à lui-même qu'il allait tout faire pour reconquérir Harry et pour lui offrir, cette famille heureuse, donc son amour avait tant rêvé.

Arrivée devant la porte du dortoir, Draco voulu l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Surpris, il sortit sa baguette et lança un alohomora.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

-Détache-moi Draco! Vite, dépêche-toi! Weasley doit aller à l'infirmerie.

OoOoO

Flash-back

Ron Weasley referma lentement la porte du dortoir des serpentards. Il se sentait mal d'avoir profité de Harry; prendre sa cape d'invisibilité sans sa permission et le suivre dans les cachots.

Ron déposa la cape, sur le lit vide devant lui. Les trois occupants de la pièce dormaient profondément.

Le gryffondor s'avança en direction des lits de Crabbe et Goyle, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence et un Collarideaux sur chacun.

La baguette toujours à la main, il se dirigea vers le lit du père de son enfant.

Blaise dormait sur le dos, il ne portait qu'un boxer. Le drap était en boule au pied de son lit. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le remarquant, se rappelant leur semaine au terrier, Zabini bougeait beaucoup en dormant, comme lui. Lorsqu'ils seront en couple, ils devront s'acheter un très grand lit.

Ron observa le métis quelques instants, il devait admettre qu'il était terriblement séduisant. Ron pensa qu'il était chanceux d'être tombé sur Zabini, il aurait pu être coincé avec Crabbe ou Goyle ou pire encore avec Malfoy. Son père aurait fait une attaque. Avoir un petit-fils en commun avec Lucius Malfoy, la mort était plus attrayante.

Ron observa les abdos du serpentard, ils semblaient fermes et merveilleusement découpés. Son regard suivit la ligne de poils foncés disparaissant sous le sous-vêtement, Ron fut tenté de le soulever, pour regarder si le serpentard était plus avantagé que lui.

Le regard de Ron prit la direction inverse et monta le long du torse imberbe et parfait, Ron arrêta son observation en regardant le cou du vert et argent. Sa respiration devint saccadée, se rappelant le goût délicieux du serpentard et des gémissements qu'il avait fait.

Ron caressa la joue du serpentard. Son pouce effleura les lèvres, les images du baiser revint à sa mémoire. Le gryffondor avait aimé ce baiser, il avait été brutal, passionné.

Il n'avait pas eu d'érection tout à l'heure en savourant les lèvres du serpent, mais à présent il commençait à en avoir une.

Ron soupira la potion commençait à faire effet, il était excité par Zabini, bientôt il aurait envie de lui.

Ron Weasley savait parfaitement que son plan était stupide, impulsif. Il aurait dû en parler avec ses amis, du moins Harry, mais il avait voulu régler seul ce problème.

Ron prit une grande inspiration et commença à se déshabiller. Il hésita rendu au boxer, mais il décida de l'enlever.

Complètement nu dans le dortoir des serpentards, Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il se glisser dans le lit de Zabini et attendre que ce dernier se réveille en érection? Devait-il réveiller le serpentard?

Ron opta pour la seconde option, sauf qu'il ne référait pas deux fois la même erreur, c'était son manque d'excitation qui avait refroidit Zabini dans les toilettes. Lorsque l'italien se réveillera c'est un gryffondor en érection qu'il verra. Son cerveau excité et endormi ne se posera aucune question.

Ron ne voulait pas le faire sous l'influence de la potion, il voulait le faire par choix. Il avait conscience que s'il attendait; il tomberait amoureux de Zabini et il aurait réellement envie de lui. Cependant, ce ne serait pas sa décision, mais une impulsion causée par une potion.

Ron entoura son sexe de sa main et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il fut surpris de constater que sa hampe réagissait rapidement. Un gémissement franchi ses lèvres, il accéléra le mouvement, il caressa ses mamelons avec sa seconde main.

Le besoin de libération commença à se faire sentir, à contre-cœur il arrêta ses mouvements. Il reprit sa baguette qu'il avait déposé sur le sol en ce déshabillant et s'installa en position assise sur le basin du serpentard.

Zabini se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Ron, apeuré.

-Chut! Laisse-toi faire.

Ron se pencha et captura les lèvres du vert et argent. Il sentit les muscles de Zabini se détendre, leurs langues se touchèrent, échangeant le même baiser délicieux que dans les toilettes.

Le griffon sentit la main de Zabini frôler son érection. Le serpentard mit fin au baiser et regarda Ron avec un tendre sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser doux.

Ron sentait l'érection de Zabini contre sa cuisse, il se surprit à aimer cette sensation.

Zabini mit fin au baiser à nouveau et plaça ses lèvres sur le cou du rouge et or: goûtant, léchant, mordant cette peau qu'il désirait depuis tellement longtemps.

Ron paniqua, il n'aimait pas les sensations qui s'emparait de lui. Il aimait ça, il avait envie de plus, il voulait goûter à la peau du serpentard à nouveau, il voulait sentir leurs corps fusionner...

Il ne fallait pas, il n'était pas gay, il devait agir et vite.

Ron leva sa baguette et la pointa sur les mains de Zabini.

-Incarcerem.

Des cordes sortirent de sa baguette et ligotèrent les mains de Zabini à la tête de lit. Ron fit le même geste à ses pieds.

-Le lionceau est pervers...j'aime ça.

Ron sourit tristement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du serpent.

-C'est dommage.

Blaise le regarda étrangement, avant de tirer violemment sur les cordes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Libère-moi Weasley. Ne fais rien à mon bébé, je vais disparaître après Poudlard tu ne nous reverras jamais, je t'en supplie ne fais rien au bébé...

-Calme-toi. Je ne ferais rien à notre enfant.

Zabini se calma, mais ne se détendit pas complètement.

Ron s'aperçu que l'érection de Zabini avait un peu perdu de sa vigueur, ainsi que la sienne. Il prit une érection dans chaque main et les masturba, lorsqu'il jugea les deux érections rigides, il arrêta.

La respiration de Zabini était saccadée, mais il continuait de regarder Weasley étrangement.

Ron se souleva, il positionna l'érection du métis et s'empala sur le membre.

Un gémissement franchi les lèvres de Zabini.

Ron ne put retenir le cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres, il avait l'impression de s'être déchiré en deux, c'était atroce.

Zabini le regarda, paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Enlève-toi. Tu dois être préparé à m'accueillir avant. C'est ta première fois Ron. Décent. Détache-moi Ron, je vais te préparer, j'ai du lubrifiant dans ma table de nuit. Tu n'auras pas mal. Descend.

Ron le regarda, une étrange lueur vibrait dans son regard. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Zabini, il ferma les yeux et débuta un langoureux va-et-vient de haut en bas.

Son visage se contorsionnait sous la douleur et des gémissements, n'ayant aucun lien avec le plaisir franchissaient ses lèvres.

Zabini voulait débander, mais il désirait ce corps depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête et sa bite n'étaient plus connectés.

Il était terrifié par l'acte de Ron, il devait souffrir, mais il aimait la sensation de ce fourreau brulant entourant son sexe. Il gémissait de plaisir et de terreur. Il voulait que Ron arrête et il voulait qu'il continu indéfiniment.

Cette contradiction allait le rendre fou.

Les mouvements de Ron s'accéléra, Blaise remarqua qu'il glissait avec beaucoup plus de faciliter à l'intérieur de Weasley. Aurait-il conjuré le sort de lubrification en informulé?

Zabini observa le visage de Ron, il semblait souffrir d'avantage. Zabini déglutit, ce n'était pas du lubrifiant, mais du sang.

-Weasley arrête immédiatement.

Ron ne le regarda pas, il s'empala plus rapidement et plus loin sur le sexe de Zabini.

-Weasley par pitié...ahhh...arrête...oh...oui...ar..ahhh...arrête.

Zabini ferma les yeux, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour arrêter ce supplice, il devait jouir.

Il pensa à Weasley lorsqu'il était tous les deux au terrier, les sourires qu'il lui avait lancé...

Zabini se libéra, enfin, dans un long râle.

Ron arrêta ses mouvements, il s'appuya sur les épaules du serpentard, pour s'aider à se relever.

Une douleur atroce s'empara de son corps, lorsqu'il sentit le membre ramolli sortir dans un bruit mouillé.

Ron sentit un liquide chaude glisser entre ses cuisses, il baissa la tête et vu le sang dégoulinant de son postérieur, le sang sur le sexe de Zabini et le sang tachant les draps.

Ron paniqua, sa respiration s'accéléra, il vit des tâches noires apparaître devant ses yeux et il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre d'un seul coup.

La dernière pensée qu'il eu avant de s'évanouir, c'est qu'il était un abruti.

Fin Flash-back

Fin chapitre 9

J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué.

Un gros bisous à ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'ici.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 - Amour véritable ou amour magique

Ronald Weasley ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla. L'infirmerie? Encore!

Il s'assit douloureusement dans son lit, une douleur atroce le traversa.

-Tu es un idiot.

Ron se tourna vers cette voix. Blaise Zabini était assis sur le lit vide à sa droite, le foudroyant du regard. Ron se détourna, honteux. Il se rappelait les actes l'ayant amené dans ce lieu.

-Si tu m'avais détaché, tu n'aurais pas eu mal, pas longtemps du moins. Je désirais te faire l'amour, tu aurais aimé, j'aurais été tendre. Pourquoi?

-Je voulais agir de mon plein gré et pas parce qu'une potion guidait mes hormones.

-Tu es un abruti.

-Je confirme...Mon cul aussi le confirme.

Blaise soupira.

-J'aurais dû débander, mais je...

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-J'espère bien! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, techniquement oui, mais...

-Je ne t'accusais pas. Je sais que je suis le seul responsable. Je t'ai fais bander, je t'ai attaché et je me suis empalé. Je voulais agir avant de devenir gay...

Blaise soupira, il se leva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve que la potion rend gay.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Blaise glissa sa main dans celle du griffon et il poursuivit en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Seamus est amoureux de Dean depuis des années. Théo et Londubat ont tellement de points communs, que je suis étonné qu'il ne sont pas en couple depuis longtemps. Potter et Draco et bien...la ligne entre la haine et l'amour...Tu connais? Je crois que Draco est amoureux de Potter depuis qu'il la vue sur le chemin de traverse. Il a toujours été obsédé à son sujet.

-Harry aussi est obsédé par Malfoy.

-La potion leurs a ouvert les yeux. Elle ne les a pas contrôlée ou rendue gay.

Ron regarda le drap à ses pieds, ne voulant pas supporter le regard accusateur de Zabini.

-Je comprends ton acte, la peur t'a guidée. Cependant, j'aurais voulu que tu me désires réellement, parce que moi je te désire. J'aurais voulu te donner du plaisir, j'aurais...

-Je te désire aussi...

Blaise le regarda surpris.

-Ne refait pas ta pute Weasley.

-Je suis sérieux. Quand je t'ai embrassé dans les toilettes, j'ai adoré ce baiser. J'ai bandé, mais lorsque j'ai senti ton érection contre ma hanche...j'ai paniqué. Tu es agréable à regarder...tu es magnifique, mais tu es un homme et je n'ai jamais désiré d'homme auparavant et je...

Blaise plaça sa main sur la bouche de Ron, il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du rouquin et remplaça sa main par ses lèvres.

Les deux adolescents crurent qu'une décharge électrique les traversèrent. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, un simple baiser, mais aucune magie dans l'univers ne pouvait être aussi puissante.

Ils éloignèrent leurs visages et s'observèrent quelques instants. Ils glissèrent leurs mains dans les cheveux de l'autre et ils rapprochèrent leurs visages. Sans se contrôler, ils dévorèrent férocement la bouche de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. À contre-cœur, ils mirent fin au baiser, pour se tourner vers l'inopportun osant les déranger.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Quel surprise! N'est-ce pas Severus? Nous venons de trouver monsieur Zabini.

Albus Dumbledore avait prononcé ces mots avec une joie mal dissimilée. Derrière lui se tenait Severus Snape, le visage déformé par le dégoût et Madame Pomfresh, les yeux exorbités.

Ce qui avait terrifié les deux étudiants, était les six élèves derrière eux, les regardant mi-amusés, mi-surpris.

-Comme tout le monde est présent nous allons pouvoir commencer notre petite réunion.

OoOoO

Les couples étaient assis sur les lits de l'infirmerie, un couple par lit. Il n'y avait que Draco Malfoy qui était seul dans son lit, Harry Potter était debout à ses côtés.

Albus Dumbledore observait attentivement ses étudiants, croyant durant quelques instants, être revenu cinq mois en arrière.

-Nous vous avons tous réunis ici, parce que nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Quatre adolescents posèrent une main sur leurs ventres, paniqués. Pomfresh le remarqua et elle voulue les rassurer immédiatement.

-Cela ne concerne pas vos enfants. Vos grossesses se déroulent parfaitement.

-Merci Pom-Pom. En effet, cela ne concerne pas vos progénitures, mais...leurs géniteurs.

Huit regards inquiets se posèrent sur le mage blanc.

-Après l'incident qui est arrivé à monsieur Weasley et les discutions que nous avons eus avec monsieur Zabini. Nous sommes venus à la conclusion que la potion créé par messieurs Londubat et Nott était plus complexe que ce que nous avons crus.

Les étudiants prirent la parole en même temps.

-SILENCE!

Ils lui obéirent tous. Dumbledore fit un signe au professeur Snape, pour qu'il poursuivre.

-Nous ignorons les conséquences exactes de la potion. Elle vous met enceint, mais nous croyons qu'elle crée un lien entre les deux géniteurs, une attirance puissante. Nous ne savons pas si ce lien se brisera après l'accouchement ou s'il perdura durant la vie de l'enfant.

-Cela veut dire que...

Dean ne finit pas sa phrase, il posa son regard sur Seamus, avant de le détourner et d'observer les draps devant lui.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Conclu Seamus à sa place. Dean voulu répondre, mais rien ne sortit.

-J'avais raison depuis le début.

Six regards haineux se tournèrent en direction de Ronald Weasley. Harry regardait son meilleur ami avec regret, il aurait dû l'écouter.

Un reniflement se fit entendre, tous se tournèrent vers Seamus, ce dernier essayait en vain de camoufler les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Dean plaça une main dans son dos, voulant le consoler, mais Seamus le chassa violemment.

-Ne perd pas ton temps à me consoler, dans moins de quatre mois tu vas me regarder avec dégoût.

-Monsieur Finnigan calmez-vous. Comme votre professeur de potion l'expliquait, la naissance de l'enfant annulera peut-être pas l'attirance qui vous...

-Et vous croyez que cela va me consoler! L'homme que j'aime, ne m'aime pas. Il m'a fait l'amour sous l'effet d'une potion. Comment voulez-vous que je le regarde en face à présent? Je t'aimais Dean et je t'aimerais toujours.

Seamus se leva et sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Dean le suivit.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter et sortit à son tour.

Snape attendit que la porte soit refermé avant d'ordonner aux six autres étudiants, commençant à se relever de se rassoir. Les deux professeurs échangèrent plusieurs regards étranges avant de poursuivre.

-Nous n'avons pas terminés. Cela est une bonne chose que messieurs Finnigan et Thomas soient parties, puisque nous croyons, que leur amour est sincère.

Zabini ne put se retenir et pour la première fois de sa vie, parla avec rage à son professeur favoris.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit? Vous avez vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouve Seamus? Il est amoureux de Dean depuis des années, depuis quatre mois il vit le parfait bonheur avec l'homme qu'il aime et vous lui annoncez que c'est un mensonge. Seamus ne...

-Nous avons nos raisons monsieur Zabini.

«Des raisons merdiques!», pensa Blaise. Il croisa les bras et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Ron.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et regarda Snape.

-Nous avons des questions de niveau personnelle à vous demander. Monsieur Zabini a déjà répondu à certaines de nos questions. Nous savons déjà que Blaise est bisexuel et que messieurs Nott et Malfoy sont gays...

-Quoi! Je ne suis pas gay!

Tous se tournèrent vers Malfoy.

-Présentement, j'ai des tendances homosexuels, mais je ne suis pas gay.

-Draco, tu ne vas pas recommencer.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais gay Blaise? Tu n'es qu'un...

-Nous avons compris, les serpentards sont attirés par les serpents. Nous pouvons passer à un autre sujet.

Ron soupira et croisa les bras.

Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai que les gryffondors sont des modèles d'hétérosexualités. Quand j'avais votre âge, moi et Siri...

-Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce ont déjà expérimentés sexuellements avec un homme et après...

Les six élèves restèrent sans voix.

Les deux professeurs arrêtèrent de parler, rouge de honte. Ils se regardèrent, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de révéler devant leurs étudiants. Les deux hommes se raclèrent la gorge, gênés.

-Nous allons vous laisser discuter entre vous, des derniers évènements.

-Nous reviendrons plus tard, continuer cette conversation.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Fin chapitre 10

Ce chapitre est extrêmement court, je le sais, mais je voulais vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent, si vous aviez sauté le chapitre 9.

Plein de bisous à tous et nous nous revoyons dans le chapitre 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de bla bla et de guimauve. Vous êtes prévenus.

Note 2: Je n'ai pas fini de répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre, j'ai prit du retard et je vous autorise à me frapper. Je vais répondre à tous d'ici demain, Promis.

Chapitre 11: Mon enfant est là-dedans

Seamus Finnigan marchait rapidement dans les couloirs déserts du château. Il avançait, il ignorait où il se dirigeait, il voulait uniquement semer son amant. Son cœur était en miette, déchiqueté. L'homme qu'il aimait, n'éprouvait aucune attirance à son égard. Dans quelques mois, il allait le regarder avec dégoût.

Tout à coup, Seamus sentit une main se déposer sur son poignet et le tirer vers l'arrière.

-Attends Seamus! Nous devons parler.

L'irlandais retira violemment sa main de l'étreinte du mulâtre et le poussa.

-Reste loin de moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Laisse-moi tranquille!

Dean le poussa contre le mur. Il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Seamus et avec ses mains, il le maintenu plaqué contre le mur.

-Non! Jamais je ne te laisserais tranquille. Tu portes NOTRE enfant, ce petit être que NOUS allons élever avec amour, dans NOTRE nid douillet. Je t'aime Seamus et tu m'aimes...

-C'est faux tu ne m'aimes pas, la potion te le fait croire, notre bébé te le fait croire...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Quel est la différence entre le vrai amour et une potion d'amour. Quelle preuve as-tu que cette potion ne nous a pas ouvert les yeux? L'Amortentia crée une obsession, je ne suis pas obsédé. Je suis capable de différencier l'amour d'une obsession, je t'aime plus que quiconque sur cette terre et je veux être à tes côtés le reste de ma vie...

-Arrêtes! Toutes les paroles que tu me dis sont des lames de rasoirs me découpant le cœurs. C'est la potion qui parle. Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je suis voué à élever cet enfant seul.

-Je t'aime. Pourquoi tu refuses de le comprendre? Je t'ai toujours aimé Seamus, mais je l'ai compris que dernièrement. Crois-moi.

-Tu vas me détester, tu vas nous détesté...Tu...Tu...ahhhhhh.

Seamus se pencha en avant, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Un hurlement de douleurs franchi ses lèvres. Dean le soutenu, inquiet.

-Seam qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as des contractions, le bébé te fait mal.

Une douleur atroce l'habitait...

Seamus le regarda droit dans les yeux, Dean y voyait sa souffrance. La sueur perlait de son front, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le blond hurla une autre fois, avant de tomber évanouit dans les bras de celui qu'il aime.

OoOoO

Théodore Nott regardait son petit ami, assit silencieusement, dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Neville observait les draps blancs devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Théo craignait que Neville retombe dans ses vieilles peurs, qu'il nit leur amour à nouveau.

Le serpentard s'approcha de son amoureux, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et mêla leurs doigts. Neville se tourna vers lui, le regard remplit de tristesse.

-Je t'aime Neville. Je me fou des idées de Dumbledore et Snape. Moi, Théodore Nott est follement amoureux de Neville Londubat. Nous avons les mêmes rêves, les mêmes désirs, nous allons avoir un enfant. Cette potion nous a ouvert les yeux, elle ne nous a pas rendus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne doute pas de ton amour Théo, ni de ton attirance. Je doute de la mienne. J'ai peur de ne plus t'aimer après la naissance de l'enfant, j'ai peur de ne pas aimer notre bébé parce qu'il provient de notre union. J'ignore comment je vais réagir, lorsque la potion cessera d'agir. Présentement, je t'aime, je suis heureux avec toi, tu m'as offert quatre mois de bonheur, mais je sens que je vais tout gâcher.

Théo déglutit, Neville venait de dire à voix haute, sa peur secrète. Puisque Théo était gay, il n'éprouvera aucune honte d'avoir couché avec un homme. Il n'éprouvera aucune honte d'aimer Londubat, Nott avait déjà remarquer auparavant que Neville était séduisant, mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué en tant que cible, puisqu'il le savait hétéro; il était aller au bal avec Ginny, il regardait toujours Luna et Hannah et il se mettait toujours en équipe avec Granger.

Neville ne remarqua pas la tristesse passer dans le regard de son homme et continua son monologue.

-En plus, je n'ai jamais été aimé auparavant, ma famille entière croyait que j'était un cracmol et me traitait en tant que tel. Tu vas t'apercevoir que je suis ennuyant et tu vas nous quitter, l'amour rend aveugle. Tu ne le vois pas pour l'instant, mais...je suis un être immonde.

Neville se commença à pleurer silencieusement, le cœur de Théo se serra, il entoura les épaules de son amant et le rapprocha de lui. Neville se laissa faire et Théo maudit ses professeurs, se disant qu'ils auraient pus attendre de voir les effets de la potion.

-Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Si tu arrêtes de m'aimer, je te séduirais à nouveau. J'ai réussi cet exploit une fois, je vais le refaire.

Neville le regarda plein d'espoir.

-Et si je...

-Chut! Crois en nous, crois en notre amour...

Le regard de Neville se remplit d'espoir, mais une ombre passa dans son regard. Théo le remarqua, il prit le visage en coupe de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément avant que le doute regagne le cœur de Londubat.

Neville le repoussa.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis idiot, mais...personne ne m'a jamais aimé et...

Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Théo se braqua et observa Neville, ce dernier se pencha vers l'avant et plaça une main sur son ventre.

-Le bébé à bougé?

-Non. J'ai...je...ne t'inquiètes pas.

Neville ferma les yeux et appuya sur son ventre, son visage se tordit de douleur.

Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre à l'autre extrémité de l'infirmerie. Théo se tourna en direction du cri, inquiet. Il vit Draco se tenir le ventre à deux mains avant de s'évanouir, lorsqu'il se retourna. Il vit Neville étendu sur son lit, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

OoOoO

Quelques instants plutôt...

-Je t'aime Harry Potter et je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Harry Potter se brisa presque le cou en se tournant vers le blondinet à ses côtés.

-Ne te fou pas de moi, Malfoy! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Tu m'aimais lorsque tu m'as dénoncé à McGonagall en première année, lorsque tu voulais me faire tomber de mon balai en troisième année, lorsque tu as fait tes badges en quatrième, lorsque tu m'as fait renvoyer de l'équipe l'année dernière. Tu m'aimais toutes les fois où tu as traité ma mère ou ma meilleure amie de sang de bourbes, lorsque tu insultes mon meilleur ami et sa famille. Tu m'aimais lorsque...

-OUI!

Harry resta sans voix. Les deux adolescents se défièrent du regard quelques instants, avant de détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry pouffa.

-Pour un gentil et héroïque gryffondor, tu t'amuses beaucoup lorsque les gens s'ouvre à toi et te révèles leurs sentiments.

-Non. Je ris parce que je dois admettre que le coup des badges fait très ex-petite amie en colère.

-Ferme-la Potter!

Harry s'assit au pied du lit, regardant Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco, mais tu m'as énormément déçu. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il y avait d'autre méthode pour l'annoncer à ton père.

-Je sais, j'ai...je voulais...

-Je. Me. Moi... Priorité à ta petite personne, à ton bonheur, à ton bien-être... Est-ce qui t'arrives de penser à nous, à notre enfant?

-C'est pour nous et notre enfant que j'ai agi de la sorte.

Harry soupira.

-Je dois admettre que je suis heureux que notre enfant ne soit pas élevé par le chef des mangemorts, mais j'aurais apprécié que tu me le dis avant. Nous sommes un couple et les couples prennent des décisions communes. Comment tu vas agir avec notre enfant? Tu vas prendre toutes les décisions et moi je vais rester devant les faits accomplis. Tu me fais des coups de cochon depuis six ans, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas continuer à m'en faire toutes les fois où je ne serais pas de ton avis, je veux...

Draco éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu oublis le plus important Potter. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu n'as pas compris ce que le vieux fou et Snape ont dit? La potion crée une attirance. J'ai découvert que je t'aimais depuis longtemps, mais en ce qui te concerne... Ton amour est récent, c'est la potion. Dès que notre enfants naîtra tu me détesteras à nouveau, tu ne voudras rien savoir de la semence de mangemort.

Harry déglutit, il avait essayé d'oublier ce détail.

-Comment tu fais la différence entre l'amour réel et magique?

-Facile. Combien d'homme as-tu désiré?

-Quoi! Je...je..

-Juste moi, n'est ce pas?

-Dans quelques mois tu me détesteras à nouveau, alors ne perd pas ta salive à vouloir savoir comment je me comporterais si tu oublis d'acheter du jus de citrouille en finissant de travailler. Sort de cette infirmerie et retourne recouler au côté de ta belette femelle.

Harry protesta, mais Draco n'entendit aucun son. Une douleur atroce, lui traversa le ventre. Il avait la sensation qu'une main invisible et gigantesque lui ouvrait les entrailles. Un cri franchit ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que son lit tournait à toute vitesse. Une immense chaleur l'envahit, mais son sang se glaça. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer, il allaitait.

Draco ferma les yeux et il s'évanouit dans son lit.

OoOoO

Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini paniquaient, Neville et Draco venaient d'hurler de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

Théo et Harry, après avoir essayer en vain de les réveiller, avaient quitté l'infirmerie en panique pour trouver l'infirmière ou Dumbledore.

Zabini voulu courir au chevet de Malfoy, mais Ron le retenu en tirant sur sa manche.

-Tu ne bouges pas. Neville et Malfoy viennent de s'évanouir, ils sont enceints.

-Je vais bien.

-Pour l'instant. Reste dans le lit, je vais aller voir Malfoy et Neville.

-Tu n'es pas en état.

-Reste ici.

-Non. Toi reste là.

-TU...

-TOI...

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment, leurs amis avaient besoin de leurs aides, mais une décharge d'émotion qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais ressentis auparavant les traversa.

Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages et s'embrassèrent dans cette infirmerie, entourés des corps évanouis et en détresses de leurs amis.

OoOoO

Six heures plus tard...

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Draco soupira, il en avait assez de cet endroit. Il se sentait ballonné et épuisé, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre énergie.

Il voulu s'assoir, mais une main le repoussa violemment contre le matelas. Le propriétaire de cet main, s'assit sur le lit. Il reconnu son professeur de potion, Snape le regardait sévèrement et nerveusement, il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Qu'il y a-t-il professeur?

-Tu es le dernier à te réveiller Draco.

-Me réveiller?

-Toi, Finnigan et Londubat avez perdus connaissance, durant six heures. Pendant ce temps, il s'est produit un phénomène étrange.

Draco paniqua. Il leva les mains et caressa son ventre, il soupira de soulagement en sentant l'énorme ventre sous ses doigts...l'énorme.

Le serpentard pencha sa tête vers l'avant et il aperçut l'énorme bosse déformant le drap blanc de l'infirmerie.

Draco ne pouvait quitter son ventre des yeux.

-Combien de temps nous nous sommes évanouis?

-Six heures. Nous croyons que...

-Nous devrions en parler à tous les parents en même temps Severus.

Draco dévia son regard sur Albus Dumbledore se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de l'infirmerie.

Severus se leva et Harry prit sa place. Le gryffondor lui caressa la joue, avant de lui prendre tendrement la main.

Malfoy se rappelait avoir insulter Potter, alors pourquoi le consolait-il.

Dans le lit voisin se trouvait la belette et Blaise, le ventre de ce dernier ressortait un peu, mais il était dans le même état qu'au début de la journée.

«Pourquoi?», pensa Draco.

Dans les deux lit voisins, se trouvait les deux griffons, le ventre aussi gros que le sien. Théo et Thomas restaient debout aux côtés de leurs amours.

-Messieurs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos enfants vont parfaitement bien.

Dumbledore soupira. Il regarda Snape, les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quelques instants, semblant hésiter à leur révéler un détail important.

-Nous tenons à vous présentez nos excuses, nous aurions dus ménager nos mots ou attendre la tournure des évènements avant de vous annoncez nos théories. La conversation a provoquée l'accélération de vos grossesses.

Malfoy se braqua.

-Vous nous dîtes ça, comme si vous nous aviez marché sur le pied. Vous avez accélérés nos grossesses! Par votre faute mon enfant va naître avant mes dix-sept ans. Mon père va me l'enlever, je vais perdre tous ceux que j'aime...

-Je comprends ta colère Draco, mais nous allons tout faire pour protéger ton enfant.

-Tout faire! Vous pourrez rien faire. Je porte la progéniture de Potter, le fils de l'ennemi du maître des...

La respiration de Malfoy s'accéléra. Harry lui caressa le dos et murmura à son oreille. Draco lui sourit et se calma.

-Nous avons eus tord et nous nous en excusons. Cependant, les derniers évènements ont faits évoluer nos théories. Pour commencer, nous croyons que vos enfants ont puisés dans votre magie, pour grandir, pour avancer la grossesse dans le but de naître avant le départ du second père. Vous êtes en peine d'amour, nous croyons que c'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Pomfresh arrive à la conclusion que vous êtes au dernier trimestre de votre grossesse, vous allez accoucher d'un jour à l'autre.

Six étudiants parlèrent en-même temps, Ron et Blaise restèrent silencieux. Ils ne se sentaient pas concernés.

-Silence! Vous avez dus remarquer que monsieur Zabini ne souffre pas d'une grossesse accélérée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de Blaise et Ron, qui rougirent.

-Ce détail nous emmène à la conclusion, que nous avons dus faire une erreur. Nous vous avons dis, que la potion vous avez fait tomber amoureux du second père, nous avons eu tord.

Huit étudiants outrés hurlèrent.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge.

-Silence! Calmez-vous! Nous avons commis une abominable erreur, qui a gâché la grossesse de trois d'entre vous. Rien de ce que nous pourrions dire ne pourra nous excuser. Cependant, nous sommes certains d'une chose à présent. La potion n'a pas agit par hasard. Elle n'aurait eu aucun effet, si les sentiments que vous éprouviez n'était pas réel.

-Mais...je ne suis pas gay, Harry aussi, ni Neville, ni Dean...

-Les sentiments sont une chose extrêmement complexes monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes tombé amoureux d'une personne et non d'un homme. C'est pour cette raison que les enfants de vos amis ont réagis à la peine d'amour de leurs pères. Une façon pour eux de garder leur famille unie.

-ILS SONT VIVANTS!

Tous se tournèrent en direction de Malfoy. Blaise fut le premier à répondre.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont vivants, un fœtus est un être vivant...

-Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là... Une plante aussi est un être vivant. Je voulais dire qu'ils pensent et qu'ils font des plans...j'ai rêvé qu'il me tuait une fois, c'était un message qu'il m'envoyait. Il veut me tuer, il veut Mmphp...

Harry prit le visage de Malfoy en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement, à la grande stupéfaction de tous.

Severus Snape se racla la gorge, mais les deux adolescents l'ignorèrent.

-Je crois que vous avez eu suffisamment de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons vous laissez vous reposer.

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy se réveilla. La nuit était tombée, l'infirmerie était sombre et silencieuse.

Il sentait un poids sur son épaule gauche, il tourna la tête et vit Harry, appuyé contre son épaule, couché sur le côté dans le peu d'espace que Malfoy lui laissait.

Draco soupira d'aise, il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un petit cocon douillet. Draco se mit sur le côté faisant face à Harry, il regarda son petit-ami avec le sourire. Draco pensa qu'à partir du mois de juin, lorsque l'école sera fini, tous les jours de sa vie seront ainsi. Si son père ne lui volait pas son enfant.

Tout à coup, il sentit une étrange sensation dans son ventre, comme un coup. Draco commença à paniquer repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait un mois plutôt.

«Le bébé veut sortir. Il me déteste, il va me déchirer.»

Draco plaça une main sur son ventre. Aucune douleur ne se fit sentir, mais le coup se répéta.

Le serpentard se calma et sourit, comprenant enfin...

Le bébé bougeait. SON bébé bougeait. Draco secoua légèrement Harry.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu...

Malfoy prit la main de Harry et l'appuya sur son ventre en provenance des coups. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Potter, ce dernier se rapprocha et embrassa le père de son enfant.

Fin chapitre 11

Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre, il ne me satisfait pas, mais plus je le travaillais, moins je l'aimais. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner ma fic alors que j'approche de la fin... Alors, avant de faire une gaffe je l'ai publié. Le chapitre 12 et 13 sont très clairs dans ma tête, me celui si me posait un très gros problème.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous l'avez trouvé cohérent.

Plein de gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine...


End file.
